Blade of Chaos
by Wacko12
Summary: Percy's life has gone down a little over the years and after the worse happens he disappears. 10,000 years later the heroes of both Roman and Greek camps face an outside threat with new "allies". One thing is for certain: Nothing will ever be the same.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Don't worry I'm still doing the Knights of Chaos series. Except I'm sort of on Writers block with that and I came up with this idea. Enjoy and review**

Prologue

In the beginning, there was only Chaos, a formless being with vast power and wisdom. It soon created a race of godlike beings known as the Primordial Gods. After their births, Chaos moved its attention to something else, allowing these beings to take solid forms, representing their powers and personality.

And soon after that, they created sides. One side was those whose forms were pure and noble, while the others were the forms of corrupted monstrosities and evil thinking. Chaos had sensed bad feelings between its children and so created their own domains to rule.

Those who were more of justice named their domain the Veil, and were called the Divine Gods and created the ruling council known as the Order of Charu Nu or Light, named after the being who was the founder and leader of the Council and first one to be given the title as Divine God. Those who sought more sinister goals named their world the Fade and were given the title the Damned Gods and ruled with a Brotherhood called the Brotherhood of the Chotuka, meaning Darkness/Shadows.

Chaos had soon left again but not without leaving someone to watch and keep the two domains in balance. Knowing full well that its children would soon go to war with each other with their now new armies, it created a being to watch over them and enforce its law.

And thus the Pentagram Council was created, a being with various independent intellects but one soul, through them Chaos's laws were laid down. They had gained the title, 'Voice of Chaos' and both the Fade and Veil respected their authority and the Will of Chaos.

And Chaos brought forth the enforcers of its laws as well as the punishers, an order of warriors known as the Vanguard of the Void. They are made up of beings called the Firstborn, a race of beings created by Chaos before the Primordial, and who swear a dying oath of loyalty to their creator. They were swift, merciless, wise and powerful, enough to rival that of two gods.

The reason for the creation of the Vanguards was because soon Chaos had created a third domain: The Material, a domain where instead of a unified space like the other two domains, but instead it is composed of millions of planets separated by space and unaware of each other's existence. The beings on these worlds were more simple like and not as god like.

The Council had decreed that by the will of Chaos, this third domain would act as a balance between all three domains and thus the species would learn in time of the other two domains and all three would coexist in pure order.

Unfortunately as well as unforeseen, those of the Fade and the Veil took advantage of the third domain's people, by influencing them to worship the gods of the two other domains. These violations led to multiple cults, who led holy wars against one another. Soon thousands of advanced worlds fell into civil war and planets waged war against other planets. Many of the Divine Gods and the Damned Gods managed to come into the Material world along with their warriors.

From the Veil came spirits of different kind, magical beasts and angels whose magic and advance technology made them an even match with the Damned. The Damned's forces were more numerous and more magical. Arch daemons commanded the undead, numerous spawns, grotesque animals and lesser daemons.

This act of violence, which could not be reversed through more civilized means, had pushed the Pentagram Council to execute the Purging Flood act. All the Vanguard would go from one world to the next, eliminating all life from that planet. All the Primordial Gods who had taken part in this or were fighting would be captured and brought before the Council for judgment. The war was later called the Tri-War, three races having fought against each other.

The Vanguard received helped from unknown sources. Some of the Daemons, the few whose minds were free of the God of the Fade's control, along with some Angels and mortals of the Material domain, sided with the Guards and soon, through multiple discussions, joined the ranks of the Vanguard. This was because the Angels and Daemons respected and honored the Law of Chaos and could not join in this madness.

Soon the cults were ended and thousands of worlds were wasted, empty. Some of the people had survived and through the Council's great power, were reverted back to primitive living, with no knowledge of their past, and re-grew their world slowly. People on worlds that survived had their memories taken away of the two other domains or what had transpired. Though the Material domain would still represent the balance between the three domains, the people of the domain would never know of the other two.

The Council soon judged the Divined and Damned who were captured. Some were stripped of their powers, banished imprisoned in one of the Domains, killed or some say they were sent to defend themselves against Chaos in person.

The Pentagram Council created a treaty that those of the Fade and the Veil were forbidden to ever enter the Material world or the other's domain and to create no influence in the third domain ever again. To seal this pact, the Council created nine stone tablets and placed them in the Void, the realm in which Chaos dwells in supposedly and also separates the three domains. Also it was decreed that if any of the domains broke this law and all nine tablets were broken, then that domain would suffer the full wrath of Chaos and its Vanguards.

Only the Vanguards were allowed to cross between the three domains, to ensure the law was being obeyed. Soon beings known as Seekers could do so as well. To increase their ranks, the Seekers would find suitable candidates from the three domains to become Vanguards, with no resistance.

Eons after mostly peace, another tragedy occurred. Several Gods, from both the Fade and the Veil, banded together in a conspiracy to overthrow the Council, Chaos and their own kin. The 13 traitor Gods ripped through the Void without breaking the Tablets, though it weakened them a little, but still emerging into the material world in their full power and true forms. Worse, they were now stuck in the Material world, for the tablets denied them from going back to their own domain. And since the tablets prevented the Damned and Divine from entering the third domain, it was up to the Vanguards to stop the traitors.

Luck was with them however; the conspirators were unprepared for such a large and fast attack by the Council's forces, so much that they were driven back to a small number of worlds.

Only Blade, sometimes referred to as the 'Blade of Chaos', as well as the founder and leader of the Vanguards, managed to reach the 13 Gods and faced them alone. It is believed that he succeeded by using his powers and Chaos's aid to seal them into a giant ball of fire as their prison.

The Tablets remained where they were and were enforced even more. So that if any being from either of the domains entered another without a good cause or the approval of the Council would face a terrible punishment.

But Blade was never seen again. It is believed that he perished in the battle against the traitors. This caused many problems within the Vanguards as it left a gap of leadership in the ranks. A couple of the Firstborns left the Guard, unable to be in it without its leader. Though their oath to Chaos was still bound, they left to live in the Material world as hermits or other types of lives.

To ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain, the Council placed pillars, one on each of the eight worlds surrounding the prison, all in well hidden and guarded locations, to make sure the traitors stayed trapped. The traitors were forever called 'the Nameless' for their names were never to be said again, not even by the Vanguards. They also declared that this system of worlds would remain isolated and cut off from the others. One of the worlds however began to show life, which the Council allowed. To ensure its survival, they took fragments of the traitor God's powers to help sustain this world, while they watched over it in secrecy.

The planet was called Earth.

And that is where our story truly begins.

**Well that's the prologue. I've already started on the chapters and I'm working on the ones for my other story at the same time too. I've just been going through some emotional stuff lately as well as school work for the regions.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**

**P.S Also Pentagram is Greek for five pointed star.**


	2. The Unforseen

**I'm so glad for the quick reviews I got. And so here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Percy POV:**

"Pewcy wake up, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see four sets of eyes looking down on me. They belonged to my baby siblings, Jimmy, Michael and Samantha who were only 5-years old (yes my Mom and Paul were very busy at the time).

Let me lay down the simple facts: My Michael were born when I was 18 and Jimmy and Samantha were born when I was 19 making Michael 5 and the other two 4 right now and myself 23. And no I don't live with my parents; I do have my own home. I was just asked to babysit my brothers and sister and fell asleep here.

"Kids, I think it might be difficult for you brother to get up if you're all on top of him." Said came Mom's voice, who was just emerging from the kitchen (I was on the couch right now) wiping off her hands. "Breakfast is ready too. Percy you can eat with us if you like to sweetie."

I simply nodded as my siblings got off of me and ran to the kitchen to get breakfast. I decided to wash up first so I didn't smell like, how Nico once said, the waken dead. So I went into the bathroom and grabbed the spare toothbrush they keep here for me.

But when I opened the cupboard above the sink to grab toothpaste and closed it I saw the weirdest thing in my reflection.

No it wasn't gone it was still there, but on my face were these glowing blue lines going down and up to my eyes. And my eyes were glowing a bluish/greenish color. And on my forehead was a sword.

I took a few steps back, shocked by this. But when I blinked it was gone and I was just staring at my normal reflection.

Once I had finished washing up I put on a nice short sleeve T-shirt. As I pulled up a pair of blue jeans I checked the pockets to make sure Riptide was in. When I felt it I decided to pull it out and look at it. For some reason it felt good to admire the sword that has saved my life a few thousand times. It was also nice to see how clean the blade was too.

Now here comes the next weird thing. The moment I thought of the word blade I had a weird feeling, like it had a more significant purpose.

My thought was shaken off when I heard my Mom's voice saying, "Percy, can you come down for a moment?"

I just stood there for a second and finally clicked Riptide back into pen mode, put it back into my pocket and headed towards the other.

When I got there I saw Paul and my three siblings at the table while my mom was on the phone. Paul was reading a newspaper and only turned his attention from it for a second to say hello. My siblings were eating their blue cereal (yes they acquired my taste for blue colored food) and talking about something random.

I walked past them to the counter where mom was to pour myself some coffee. I looked up to see Mom hang the phone up and turned to look at me with a concern look on her face.

But I ignored it and said, "Morning Mom."

She gave a little smile but I still noticed the concern look on her face "Is something wrong Mom?" I asked.

She hesitated for a second before replying. "Percy… that was Annabeth on the phone."

I felt a small wave of grief in me at the mention of her name. You see the last three years were kind of shaky for us since with my whole being sent to the Roman Camp by Hera, battling the Giants in Greece and with her work as architect of Olympus. These past few months we have argued a lot until finally, out of nowhere, she ended our relationship last month.

Now she's sort of dating this Son of Hephaestus named Mark whose been helping her with Olympus and though he doesn't show it, I can tell that he is enjoying shoving that fact in my face.

"What did she want?" I asked, trying to hide my anger and sadness.

My Mom tried to make it sound nice. "They just finished making the monument to the heroes who defeated Gaia and are having a party. She wants to let you know you're invited."

I thought about it. I figured that all my camp friends would be there, and I haven't been to the camp in awhile. Maybe if I just focus on that and try not to run into Annabeth or Mark, it might be fun.

"I guess I could go and give it a try." I finally said, earning a smile from my Mom. "It's a good thing to do anyway. After all you wouldn't want to miss your own party."

I chuckled at the joke and soon grabbed one or three of Mom's blue cookies, said goodbye to them and headed off to Olympus.

I had to admit, the Gods out did themselves again. Everyone was here, even the Hunters, though they were avoiding the male demigods as much as possible.

I saw Nico with his girlfriend, Nicole. Nicole is a daughter of Iris, except she likes doing dark paintings. So yeah, she's Goth. The two met at camp when Nico was asked to give her a tour. The week after, they were caught making out in the Hades cabin.

A lot of my friends have gotten married and were supposedly expecting kids on the way. Clarisse and Chris already had twins; one was named Silena and the other Charlie. Travis and Katie were expecting a girl soon. Grover and Juniper had a little boy satyr who was right now trotting around the area like crazy while being chased by his father. Jason and Piper had given birth to a boy only two weeks ago. And Leo and Thalia (I know I'm shocked she left the Hunters as well) are having a boy soon.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." A familiar voice behind me said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and right in front of me was Annabeth. She still looked the same as she did the month she broke up with me. I've become taller then her over the years, but she still had that dirty long blond hair and those intense grey eyes. Her skin was losing its tan a little but she still looked nice.

Shaking the thought out of my head I said, "Hey to you too Wise Girl." I guess it was easier to be around her without Mark here to mess it up.

She gave me another smile. I could have sworn I saw a look of worry in her eyes. Curious I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head but now that I got a closer look she looked pretty tired and she had her hand to her stomach a little.

I was going to ask again when someone yelled out "Annabeth!" and I knew that horrible voice.

Mark Huston walked over to Annabeth. And when he saw me, he gave me a quick smirk. This made me angry but I didn't want to stoop to his level.

"I think I'll go help Grover with catching his kid." I said as an excuse and walked away. I think Annabeth tried to say something but I wasn't listening.

I wasn't really sure where I was going until I heard a second voice call my name. This time it was Nico. When I turned to look at him and had a scared, frantic look on his face.

"Nico, something up? Where's Nicole?" I asked, because knowing Nico, he would never go 5 feet away from her unless it was something serious.

He caught his breath before replying. "She's talking to some of her siblings but that's not the point. I just had a bad feeling."

I raised an eyebrow; usually Nico's instincts were always something bad. "And?"

Nico looked up at me with worried eyes this time. "Like the someone-is-going-to-die bad feeling."

Now I was worried. "But why would you tell me this unless-" My hands dropped dead fast as I realized what he meant. "Shadow travel us there. Now!"

A few minutes later after turning a corner we finally saw it.

"No." I whispered, unable to believe what I saw.

In front of us was my Mom's building…on fire! A lot of the people seemed to have gotten out safely, and some were going to get the fire department. But I saw neither Paul, Mom, Jimmy, Samantha nor Michael.

"They must still be trapped inside c'mon!" I yelled to Nico as I jumped through a window. It was a good thing I was resistant to fire because I did not notice the heat around me, I was too concern for my family.

We finally made it to the third floor where their apartment was. Two strong kicks managed to knock the door down. I searched the place frantically.

"Mom, Paul, anyone?" I shouted. Then I heard screaming. It was the twins. I ran to the source, which was their room and opened the door to find Jimmy and Samantha clutching each other in the middle of the room with pure fear on their faces.

I ran to them and knelt down to make sure they were not seriously hurt. Then I asked, "Where's your brother and parents?"

Jimmy finally replied. "Michael went to use the potty, I don't know where Mommy or Daddy are."

I nodded and turned to Nico who just came in. "Nico get these two out of here, I need to find the others!"

I dashed out of the room and towards the bathroom. When I got closer I could hear frantic banging and someone screaming.

"Michael, get out of the way!" I shouted and with one big shove I slammed the door open. Michael was standing right there, tears in his eyes, looking scared to his wits.

I picked him up and saw Nico with the twins in each arm. Then I yelled, "Mom, Paul?"

No response. I yelled their names again, each time more desperate but still nothing.

"Percy." Nico said with concern. "We can't stay here we have to go!"

I didn't want to, I had to find them. So I yelled there names again and again, but still nothing.

"Percy," Nico said again, this time sadly. "I'm sorry but their gone."

As much as I didn't want to believe him I knew what he meant. Trying to hold the tears we ran out of the apartment into an alleyway and away from the other people and the fire trucks that had just arrived.

Nico managed to shadow travel all five of us to my apartment. The kids were already out cold and I didn't have the heart to wake them up. So I put all three in my bed while I grabbed a spare blanket for myself.

Nico was about to leave but he turned back to me and said, "Percy I'm…"

I raised my hand to stop him. I knew it wasn't his fault, and I just wanted to sleep. He seemed to have gotten the message and silently went out the door.

I just let out a big sigh, rubbed my face of the ash and tears and lay down on the sofa, hoping that sleep would calm me down.

_Dream_

_Now usually demigod's dreams are never good but this time I couldn't tell what it was about._

_I was in a room that was pitch black, couldn't see a thing. Then I heard several voices. At first it sounded like a foreign language that I've never heard. Then it became clearer._

_The 1__st__ voice asked, "So we cannot be sure that it was an outside involvement?"_

_To which a 2__nd__ voice replied, "No, nor can we figure out the purpose of the way the attack was."_

_Then a 3__rd__ voice said, " It was clearly an act of either hoping to kill him or demoralize him, either way it does not matter now is the time to act and make our presence known."_

_A 4__th__ voice argued back. "No we do not know if he is ready, we cannot act rash!"_

_Then a 5__th__ voice said, "Agreed If we contact him or send seeker to act as link, we would be breaking one of _HIS _laws. We dare not defy his will."_

_Then the 3rd__ voice spoke again, "And if we do nothing, he will whither and die and would have to wait again for who knows how longs. He carries the blood of three races, we must act."_

_Then 2__nd__ voice said, "True, this is a rare moment and we dare not waste his skill. He has also shown signs of his true potential and he is of age."  
><em>

_Then the 1__st__ voice yelled "ENOUGH! The Will must be follow we shall send a Seeker and see what happens from there."_

_Soon the voices began to grow fainter until I heard nothing but one thing is for certain:_

_They were definitely talking about me._

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	3. I learn of my family background

**This is when our Hero's life is changed forever, enjoy**

**Percy POV:**

I woke up pretty early, and though I knew I should get some more sleep, I couldn't get over that dream. Who were those people talking and what did they want from me?

I began to hear noises from my bedroom. The kids must be up already, and now I have to deal with what is yet to come. Sighing I got up and opened the door. Getting up were my three younger siblings. But they didn't have the sleepy-but-happy looks on their faces. They still had ash on their faces and I could see some red marks.

Samantha was the first one to spot me. She looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers (A/N I don't know what color Sally's eye are so I'm just guessing) "Pewcy?" She asked.

I sat next to her on the bed. "Yes Sammy?" I asked back, waiting any moment for her to ask the big question.

I saw her lips tremble as she asked the question, "Mommy and daddy gone?"

Jim and Michael had woken up as well and were also looking at me. I bit my lip before saying, "Yeah, their gone."

I had already pulled them into a hug before the tears came out. I rubbed all their backs to comfort them, not even caring if tears soaked my shirt. I pushed them back gently so I could look at them.

"Look" I said to them in a comfort way, "I know it may seem bad, but they would be happy to know that all four of us are okay and together. And I will let nothing hurt, I swear it, trust me."

Once they had calmed down I had them washed up and got out clothes for them. My mom had me keep some of theirs if they stayed at my place. While they were eating their breakfast I was thinking of what to do now.

I can't let them stay here; I'm not registered to do that. And monsters still can find me; they'll be in even more danger. There is only one place where I can take them where they'll be safe:

Camp Half-Blood

* * *

><p>Now I just hope Chiron will make an exception.<p>

I had just made the stop near the entrance to the camp. I had just gotten the kids out when I heard a warning growl behind me. I turned around to see Peleus looking down on us. He was growling because I was trying to get mortals through the barrier.

Fortunately Argus was there to make sure he didn't do anything rash. He probably knew why I was here and gave me a gesture to go and try.

After telling my siblings that they would be safe with Argus, I ran into the camp straight towards the Big House, ignoring everyone watching me. I just prayed that Chiron and Mr. D would make an exception and let my siblings in.

And their answer was:

"No" said Mr. D in his usual non-caring voice. Chiron's no was more friendlier and sympathetic way. I should have expected that to be their answer, but I'll be damned if I fail now.

"But can't you make an exception just this once, I mean this could be you repaying me for saving Olympus." I suggested.

Mr. D rolled his eyes while reading his magazine. "We repaid you by claiming our kids when they turn 13, nice try."

I was really getting aggravated with him. Chiron must have noticed this because he quickly said, "Percy please understand that we do not mean this in a cruel way, but we cannot simply allow mortals, no matter who they are related too, into the camp. I'm sorry. I could ask the Gods to have them put with a nice family. That is all we can really do."

I shook my head; "I'm not going to give them to some random stranger. I promised them I wouldn't abandon them!"

Mr. D gave a yawn before replying. "Well maybe if your folks weren't as stupid enough to allow their place get on fire and gotten themselves killed, this wouldn't be happening."

Now that was going to far. And I don't know what happen but the moment that left his mouth, the table was tossed aside, Chiron was hanging onto his wheelchair as if he was about to fall off. And I had my hand onto the back of Mr. D's head, which was smeared against the wall.

But I was too mad to really care as I yelled, "Don't you ever say that you piece of shit! You have no idea what they just went through, what I just went through. You hear me! You. Don't. Know. Anything!"

With each word I said I would smash his face against the wall. I think he tried to stop me by summoning vines to wrap around my arms. But the moment they touched, they withered away into nothing.

But I ignored it and threw Mr. D across the room. I was going to give it to him again but Chiron yelled, "Percy, calm yourself! This will lead to nowhere."

But I just grabbed his collar shirt and lifted him up off his wheelchair and yelled back, "Don't you dare to tell me to calm down! I have every right to be mad you stupid old Centaur! Now you are going to let my brothers and sister in, or I'll really make you handicap!"

I threw him to the ground and pulled out Riptide. I walked towards him and I think I really might have turned him into dust but was stopped when someone screeched "Percy!"

I turned around to see Annabeth with her hand covering her mouth at the front door. Behind her were all my friends with some of the older campers, most of them with their weapons drawn.

When I turned to fully face them, they all gasped and looked directly at my face. It was Annabeth who said, "Oh my Gods, Percy, your eyes."

I didn't know what was so important about my eyes but before I could do anything Mr. D yelled "Jackson!"

He was still getting up, gold blood on his face and some coming out of his mouth. "Alright, we'll let them in. Just-just go fetch them and take them to your cabin." He painted.

I calmed down a little and capped Riptide and walked out of the house. Everyone moved to the sides to let me pass, giving me shocked looks. I ignored them.

I came to the camp's entrance where the kids were still hanging out near Argus. Peleus looked down at me and when I looked up at him, he backed away a little and whimpered, as if afraid of me.

I grabbed their stuff and had them follow me to Cabin Three. When we finished unpacking, they immediately fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, I walked out the door and locked it just incase. I decided to go to the stables to see Blackjack and maybe clear my head. But the first step I took I was tackled by a large black mass.

"Agghhh! Mrs. O'Leary, get off!" I cried as the said dog began licking me. I laughed as I push off. "Yes, yes I missed you too."

After I dried myself off (Thank Poseidon I finally managed to learn to get drool off of me) I began to scratch under Mrs. O'Leary's ear. The hellhound pounded the ground, happy of getting the attention. I have to admit that it felt good to have a friendly greeting since getting here.

"Hey girl, what say we head on over to the stable and see Blackjack?"

She gave a bark, which either meant yes, or to keep petting her. But I took the former so we headed over to the stable.

All the Pegasus neighed with happiness when they spotted me, while Mrs. O'Leary took a nap the moment we got there. I walked towards a familiar black Pegasus who cried, "_Hey Boss, any sugar cubes?_"

I rolled my eyes and took some out and began feeding him. As he ate and while I petted his mane, I told him what happen.

He replied, "_Sorry about what happened to your mom, if I ever find the person who did it, I'll make sure to give them a good kick in the ass."_

I laughed at that and then heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Annabeth staring at me, giving me that calculating look of hers. She gestured towards the forest.

I sighed, knowing where this was heading but followed her anyway. We stopped when we were in the middle of the forest, turned around and then slapped me.

Usually I would pretend it would hurt because of my invulnerability but this time I wasn't in the mood.

Not waiting for me to ask she said, "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea you're going to be in by literally attacking Chiron and Mr. D?"

I sighed and said, "Well maybe if they just let my siblings in and if Mr. D didn't insult my Mom, none of that would have happened."

Annabeth gave a sigh, and was breathing deeply. She even looked worse right now. "Percy… look, I-I'm sorry what happened to Mrs. Jackson, believe me. But you think she-"

I raised my finger to stop her. "Don't you dare you say another word. You don't know anything, and if you truly care you wouldn't have ended what we had."

This time Annabeth gave me an 'are-you-crazy' "Percy, me ending our relationship has nothing to do with this. And I couldn't be with you while rebuilding Olympus."

Now I was getting annoying. "That is such a lie. We both know that you were able to make time for us." I held my hand up when she tried to talk. "You know, I don't want to hear it. Besides your new boyfriend Mark is probably stalking us and will probably try to 'defend' you from me so I'm just going to go now."

I walked away from her again and this time she had her mouth hanging open a little. I should have felt satisfactory in that, but I wasn't in the mood.

I didn't go to dinner, knowing all the looks I would get from the campers. Fortunately I brought some from home and so ate with my siblings in the cabin.

Soon it was time for bed. Michael, Samantha and Jimmy were asleep already. I was about to hit the hay when I noticed an odd crack in the wall. It wasn't there before but it was large enough to peek through, so being the curious I took a look.

What I saw was the usually night sky, the stars and the usually glowing ball getting bigger and bigger.

Wait, glowing ball?

I looked again and indeed there was a glowing ball. And it was getting bigger and it looked like it was getting closer. I jumped out of the way as it burst into the cabin. It bounced all over the place, somehow not waking up the kids.

It finally stopped in the center of the room and in its place was…well something. It looked like a brown skin goblin, tall enough to reach my waist. It had pointy ears, sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Actually one yellow eye, the other seemed to be made of glass. It also wore a purple cap and under it were a parcel bag, red paints and red shirt.

It scanned the area until its eyes came on me. They grew wider as they looked at me and asked, "Are you Percy Jackson?"

Not knowing what else to do but keep Riptide close I shook my head. It then dogged through the parcel and pulled out a large scroll. He rolled it down, cleared his throat and read,

"By order of the Pentagram Council, Voice of Chaos and HIS will and laws, Creator of all, Master of the Void and by the sacred covenant of the Vanguard, Chaos's loyal soldiers and enforcers of HIS laws, I, Seeker Quaver induct you, Percy Jackson, into the Vanguards of the Void."

What was this guy talking about? But he must have had more to say because he pulled out a black orb.

"Of course, due to the delicate matter and your unique trait, the Council wishes to speak with you before the anything else is done."

He threw the orb on the ground and it shattered, releasing black smoke that engulfed me. After a while the smoke cleared and my jaw dropped.

Standing, or floating in this case, were five giant stone heads glowing with purple light. Each one had different markings and faces. Around us was this white sky and large moving pillars. Below was a blue ground and white-hot liquid flowing around it.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Yelled the head in the center. It yelled with such authority that I could do nothing but look at it as it spoke to me. "Do you know why you are here?"

I responded, "Well I believe you want me to join some group, right?"

The 2nd head said, "Yes and to show you this."

All five heads shot beams at the center of the ground, creating a portal or something. In the portal it showed a man, of some kind of race. He was big, strong, radiated with power…and his face looked like mine in the mirror.

"This is Blade." Said the 1st Head. "He was the founder and leader of the Vanguards."

Then the image changed. It showed Blade fighting these massive beings and suddenly a giant ball of fire.

"Blade went to face several conspirators against Chaos's will and won. But in order to hide the truth we said he had perished." Explained the 3rd Head.

Then it showed Blade on what appeared to be Earth, watching the Olympians fight the Titans.

"Blade remained in order to make sure that the traitors remained in prison and that the pillars were set and the system cut off as well as that Gods of your world did not discover the three domains. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make…for Chaos." 4th head said.

"But" the 5th Head said. "He had passed his life force and powers into a mortal woman, who passed it down to her first born and so on. Until it came to your mother and than you."

I couldn't believe it. All this time, I had another power within me. It was incredible.

The 1st Head continued from there. "Within your mortal ancestors, the power was weak. But you, half mortal half god one of the Big Three no less, the power can reach to its full potential, perhaps even more, if you agree to become Chaos's new Blade and leader of the Vanguard."

Everything they said sounded so true. And all that authority and honor I could have. But I had to remain calm, and know a few more things.

"Why now, of all times?" I asked.

The 3rd head replied, "If we had taken you at a younger age, it would have been impossible for you to access the power, let alone control it. You needed to have a better understanding of your Father's power."

Then the 5th Head spoke, "And no, it was not us who ordered the attack on your family. More likely it was someone who felt threatened by you, outside or inside source, we cannot tell."

Then the 1st head roared, "ENOUGH! PERCY JACKSON THE TIME IS NOW! WILL YOU TAKE THE MANTLE AS THE NEW BLADE OF CHAOS?"

I was silent right then, thinking of everything. My Mom was dead, as well as Paul. My friends probably either forgot about me or are scared of me after what happened a few hours ago. And Annabeth…

I took a deep sigh and looked up straight into the council.

"Fine, but under a few conditions."

3rd Person POV:

The next morning many of the campers of Camp Half-Blood noticed the Son of Poseidon's disappearance. Even Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary and his siblings were gone.

They searched everywhere but no sign of Percy. They contacted the Roman Camp but they had not seen him either. Chiron contacted Olympus, but not even the Gods knew where he was. He wasn't even in the Underworld.

But they would never find him, for he had abandon that world to replace it with another one and a new life as well.

Many, mostly the young campers, were confused or scared, thinking a monster got in camp at killed him. Some did not care at all. There were a few who were happy for his disappearance. The happiest was Mark, rejoicing that he had Annabeth all to himself.

Then there were those who were upset and mourned for him. Many were old friends of his or other beings who knew him. Even some, who were half siblings, like Tyson and the other Cyclops. Poseidon would sit on his throne for hours in his undersea palace, mourning for the loss of his proud son.

But none were more mournful or upset then Annabeth Chase, who would cry in bed for hours, while her hands clutched her stomach.

**Man, am I good with cliffies and intense moments or what? Hot Damn, its good to be back.**

**Sorry, couldn't help it, I just feel so:  
>WACKO!<strong>

**Review**

**Wacko12**

**P.S Send letters to my Inbox if you have any stories to add to my community. "Percy Jackson Chaos and Primordial"**


	4. 10,000 years later: Invasion

**Okay here comes the 10,000 years later part. Review**

10,000 Years Later

Annabeth POV:

"And so if you don't want the enemy to flank your rear, you must make sure to have hidden traps around the entire fortress as well as hidden archers to protect the rear." I said to the students.

Let me explain of why I'm still alive. 10,000 years ago, all the Olympians decided to grant some of the heroes' immortality, some godhood. I was made goddess of Architecture, Travis and Connor the twin Gods of Pranks and Theft, Katie, Travis's immortal wife, goddess of Plants. Leo became God of Machines, his brother Mark, God of Fire, Jason God of Flight, Will God of Medicine, Clarisse Goddess of Warriors, Nico God of the Undead and the rest were just made immortal along with their kids.

Some of us volunteered to be councilors at Camp Half-Blood since we figured we would have felt bored being on Olympus.

I had just finished a siege and defense class when I noticed that my Immortal son, Chad was missing. He was probably at the training arena instead of going to his classes.

And I was right. And he was sparring with none other than his twin sister, Crystal. And no they aren't Mark's kids, their Percy Jackson's kids.

As I got closer I saw they were evenly matched. Chad with his sword Tidal Wave and shield, Steel Shell. And Crystal with her twin daggers, Breaker and Clasher. They stopped automatically when they saw me coming.

Crystal sheathed her daggers and pushed her black hair- Percy's black hair, which gave me a clear view of her grey eyes that she inherited from me. She looked at me cheerfully and said, "Hey Mom."

Chad though, was less then welcoming. His dark, almost black, blond hair covered the stare of his green eyes. I sighed, ever since he discovered who his father was, he been less friendly with some people, myself included.

I turned to my daughter, "Crystal sweetie, why don't you should head towards your next class."

Taking the hint, she nodded and jogged off, leaving me with Chad. He gave a huff before saying, "What is it this time?"

I shook my head, "Chad, why were you not in class today, or your other ones for that matter?"

He shrugged, "I didn't feel like going, I had better things to do."

I sighed, this is not what I need right now. "Chad is this about your father? Because if it is then you know that he's-"

"Know what?" Chad interrupted "He's dead. We all know that's BS, because they never found his soul, so he must be alive, somewhere out there. Don't you want him back?"

I was going to answer but was interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around to see that is was Travis.

He stopped to catch his breath before continuing, "Sorry to ruin your conversation, but Chiron wants all immortal councilors at the Big House."

I turned back to Chad who merely said, "I'm going to look for Uncle Tyson and Russell." And then he scurried off, looking for his Cyclops uncle and Grover's son.

When Travis and I arrived at the Big House all the other Immortal councilors were there, along with Chiron. Mr. D wasn't there because his sentence ended centuries ago.

Once everyone was there Chiron began the meeting. By the sound of his voice he wasn't waiting for people to ask why we were here. "I would like you all to watch this." He said as he brought up an Iris message.

It showed the Earth but from a view in outer space. And coming down towards the planet were meteorites.

"For the past two weeks, these meteorites have been collided with the Earth. At first it's only been one at a time, done no damage or caused any deaths. But recently one has revealed what is believed to be the parts of a creature."

I took all that in. Either these were just random or someone was trying to do something. Then I said, "So now we have to figure out where these are coming from?"

Chiron nodded, "That or figure out what, if any, creatures are in them. You all shall go while the cabin leaders stay here and keep the camp stable. Another one is coming soon, which Zeus shall knock it off its course, so you can get there and get a good look at it before any mortals come."

We all nodded and as we prepared to leave, Leo asked, "So where is this next one headed towards anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, now these things can't be coming by random." Commented Chris.<p>

Him, Thalia, Will, Travis, and myself were all at Riverside Park, where Zeus would send the meteorite, instead of having it hit Olympus. The others were also in teams but in other areas of the park.

Then all of a sudden people were pointing up in the sky. And sure enough we could see the big ball of fire coming down. And right on cue just as it entered atmosphere, Zeus fired a bolt that hit its target easily.

But when it did, there was a loud noise coming from the falling rock just before it crashed near us.

While the mortals were panicking, we began running towards the crash site. I've could have sworn that some people were giving us weird looks, but its probably because their scared.

We made it to the crash site where the meteorite was just piles of hot rock. But still, something felt odd about it, like it wasn't really a meteorite.

"I'll head down there to take a look." Travis said as he already began to slide down the crater. He had his sword out while we all did the same.

Travis moved various rubbles side to side, trying to find anything. Then he paused for a moment and then moved rubble in a certain spot. He stopped again and bent down to take a closer look and suddenly jumped back in shock.

"Jumping Satyrs, something just looked at me!" He cried

"Freeze!"

I turned around to see several policemen with guns pointed at us. I was going to say some kind of excuse using the Mist, but then he said, "Drop the blades now!"

My eyes widen, they weren't suppose to be able to see our weapons. Then another cop said, "Uh Jim you may want to look at this."

I followed his gaze and gasped when I realized that he was looking straight at Olympus floating over the Empire State Building. If they could see our weapons and that, then it meant that the Mist was gone.

The one called Tim was mouth dropped before yelling, "How the Hell did that castle get up there?"

But then something got all of our attentions. I turned around to see the rocks shift as Travis got out of the crater, as this monster that I've never seen before rose out of the crater.

It had grey skin, huge muscles and large rocks sticking out of it's back. It's teeth looked like a saber-toothed tiger's and iron gloves with claws on its hands.

It roared as it charged us. I tried blasting it with my Godly powers, but it swatted me aside before I could do anything. I landed on the ground with a thud and saw the others join me too.

It was about to charge again but was being attacked from its back. It turned its attention towards the police who were firing at it. I closed my eyes as their screams could be heard while it tore them to shred.

When I opened them I saw Thalia hitting it with lightning bolts. Chris and Travis managed to get on its back and kept stabbing it with their swords, hoping to find a soft spot. Will was firing arrows alongside Thalia.

Think, Annabeth, think, how can we stop this thing? Then it came to me. "Travis, Chris, jump off it!" I yelled to the two sons of Hermes.

They replied eagerly, as the jumped off quickly. Concentrating, I used my godly powers to construct a small tower with electric rods, which surrounded the monster. Getting the hint, Thalia fired a powerful lightning bolt, which the rods took in and shock the monster to death. When I lowered the tower, it revealed that the thing was still alive, though badly burned and bruised everywhere. But Will fired one exploding arrow that went into its head and destroyed its upper body, releasing blood everywhere.

"Definitely not your normal monster." Stated Thalia as she looked down at the body.

"Yeah." I said agreeing with her. But then I looked up and saw more meteorites coming. "But that's not the last of them."

"What is this some kind of invasion?" Asked Travis.

"I think so, question is, who?" Replied Thalia.

I knew this couldn't be just happening here. So we decided to get the others, contact the camps, get to Olympus and help the mortals the best we can.

And pray we can win this.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

In space, hundreds of fireballs descended upon Earth, each one carrying monsters and daemons.

But there were four among them that were different. Instead of being made of fire, they were made of ice, which did not even melt when entering the Earth's atmosphere. All four were headed towards Manhattan.

The said island was in turmoil. Everywhere mortals ran for their lives, as daemons appeared everywhere, laying havoc. Fire trucks and ambulances were trying to help the best they could and the police were putting a brave front to protect the civilians. Lightning bolts, arrows from the sky, undead soldiers and plants were everywhere, which appeared to be helping the mortals.

Somewhere on the Upper West Side, people were running from a horde of daemons A little girl tripped and fell, whose mother crying out to her as a large beast came upon her. But before it could kill her, an object from the sky struck it down, killing it and several others near it.

Both mortal and daemons stopped moving, curious of what had happened. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a crater covered in ice, and a man walking out of it. As the mother ran to her daughter, they both saw the man standing before them.

He was the size of regular human male, strong muscles. He wore dark green clothing with a hood covering his head and face. Over the clothing, he wore dark blue armor that covered him from chest to toe. In his, embedded in the ground, was a long sword, whose golden blade reflects the sun's rays and radiated power.

The daemons stared at the newcomer, some hesitant while a few stepped back. The warrior took one quick glance at the humans behind before turning back to the daemons. Then out of nowhere a wave of lighting struck the daemons, turning them into ash instantly.

Without thanking their savior, the humans scurried off to the safest place they could find. The warrior merely flipped his sword so he was holding it, ready to fight. It then changed into a broad sword, great sword and back into a long sword. The warrior smiled before looking at the Empire State Building and spotted three other balls of ice descending elsewhere on the island

Then he said, "Lets see how much changed over the past 10,000 years."

**I'm sure you all know who that is. The good stuff happens next chapter. Also this sword isn't Riptide but he still has it.**

**Anyway review.**

**Wacko12**


	5. Shocking Outcomes

**Well let's see what becomes of Earth now. And remember to review.**

Percy POV:

The daemon screamed in pain as I cut off his arm, but was soon silence as I delivered a punch straight through his chest. As he fell several smaller daemons charged. I sent a wave of fire that turned them to ash. I felt another come behind me, but a barrage of bullets quickly killed it.

I smiled, "You just love taking out the last ones, don't you Jimmy?"

Landing next to me was my younger sibling Jimmy. His hair was buzz cut and a scarf covered his mouth, so I could see his now white-grey eyes. He wore a dark grey cape and underneath it was light grey armor. He carried two machine pistols called Frost and Freeze.

Ignoring my comment he said, "Looks like much has changed on Earth."

I nodded, agreeing with what he said. Though they were doing little good, the new weapons that the police forces were using were holding the daemons back a little.

"Yeah, guess the Gods allowed the mortals to progress more, though I don't know much it will help." I said.

Jim nodded then looked over the ocean and said, "I'm kind of interested what the rest of the world is like right now."

I rolled my eyes but I turned serious. "What I would like to know is why the daemons are here, invading for that matter. They know that it is against the law to even come into this system. The Damned know that this will bring the wrath of the Council on them."

Jim just shrugged. Then he took another scan of the island before asking, "Where's Samantha and Michael?"

I looked around for anything that might indicate that its them as I said, "Don't know, probably helping out somewhere on the island. Speaking of which, I want you to go and help them."

He raised an eyebrow before asking, "And what are you going to do?"

I stood up and brandish my new sword, StormTerror and replied. "Scout the island. There must be a Makuta somewhere here. I'll find it and 'ask' why they are here."

Makuta is a title given to a daemon that has received the honor to command other daemons and rule their own small kingdom and answered only to Chotuka. If these guys were here then a Makuta must be leading them.

As Jimmy went one way, I picked up my sword Storm Terror, did a 7 miles leap towards the one place where a Makuta could be. The place where the daemons could gain absolute victory.

Olympus

Chad POV:

"Oldest keep them back and get the little ones and wounded out of here!" Cried Rory, son of Athena and councilor of his cabin.

You're all probably wondering what's going on right now. Well right now the camp's barrier has been broken and right now monsters are attacking us from falling meteorites. There were so many that we had no choice but to abandon the camp before they killed us all.

The Hephaestus kids and Hectate kids managed to set up traps to stall them, but they were still pressing forward. It was harder to kill them since they didn't turn to dust.

I heard a roar behind me and brought me shield up just in time to block an attack. When I backed away I saw that my attacker was some giant scorpion creature, it had arms and legs and a stinger tail, it also carried a spear.

It screeched and charged. Fortunately it wasn't that smart because I was able to dodge its attacks easily. I finally got behind it and with great strength, drove Tidal Wave into its back, twisting the sword deeper and deeper.

The thing screamed in pain and started flailing around so fast that I lost my grip and my sword came out of its body. But I managed to recover and stab it again in its right rib, which finally caused it to die.

I heard more noises from behind and turned to see a dozen more monsters coming. So I slammed my fist into the ground and sent a small earthquake towards them. The large crack swallowed them whole in three seconds.

"Chad, Chad!" Someone cried behind me. I turned around and saw Darius, son of Nico and Nicole running towards me, his black hair flying through the breeze with his stygian sword in his hand.

When he caught his breath he said, "We just go word that these things are attacking the Roman Camp. Lupa has already evacuated everyone."

I was to tired to really think straight, but still managed to get this all in. "Is she taking them to Manhattan?" I asked, because when you think about it, it was the only logical choice in this current situation.

He nodded and then said, "Chiron has already loaded everyone on the bus, and we just need to get the rest of the older campers on board."

Michael POV:

"Can't believe brother is making us help them." I mumbled to myself as I watched the carnage below on top of a building. Everywhere police were trying to control the situation but it was futile. The daemons were just massacring them. From the looks of it, the Gods were actually helping the mortals and I could see some demigods as well.

Though I mumbled, my little sis, Samantha heard me (A/N: Remember, Michael is older then Samantha and Jimmy by one year). "And why do you say that brother?"

I sighed and replied, "Defending these people, the Olympians, it sickens me. What have they done for us that would be reason for us to save them?"

Samantha just stared with her newly blue eyes, while I looked at her with my newly dark brown eyes. She was wearing her usually armor: A long clad sleeve jacket and pants that matched her long black hair and it was covered by light armor. Over her left arm was a blue gauntlet. I was wearing armor underneath a sleeveless brown long coat. I let my hair fall down enough to make a ponytail.

Suddenly, Jimmy landed right beside me, smoke coming from his guns. Even with his scarf on, I could tell he was having fun, shooting all these daemons.

"Did you find Percy?" I asked. He replied, "Yeah, he said to come and help you guys while he tried to find the guy leading this party."

Just as he finished that sentence we saw a blast coming right at us. We jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground just as a horde of daemons charged at us. I sighed and lifted up my scythe, Earth Bringer, and slammed it into the ground, creating three earthquakes going in opposite directions. As they swallowed the first group easily, small mountains appeared from the ground and struck the remaining ones.

I turned and saw Samantha pull her weapon, Liquid whip and sliced dozens of daemons. Jimmy fired his handguns, turning them into ice statues or filling them with holes.

Then a daemon with sword charged me but I stopped his attack with my scythe, and then pushed him back. Another charged me, but I knocked him off his feet while cutting off the first one's legs then head.

Suddenly there was a massive roar from behind us and then we heard an explosion. Coming out of the ruin of a building was a massive beast charging out us. Jimmy's bullets, halting its attack, stunned it.

Then Samantha used her whip, controlling the watery substance to wrap around the beast. But it used its strength to make her loose her balance and fling her side-to-side. But Jimmy stopped it by firing some more rounds at it, though it was free of my sister's grip. Even so, it gave me enough time to bring my scythe down upon it, cutting it in two.

"Well that was-" I was interrupted when I had this terrible feeling in me. I looked down and saw that my body was being consumed by a bluish black energy. Jimmy and Samantha were also being consumed as well and before I could even blink everything went black.

Percy POV:

I stopped my running, as I just felt that something bad happen. I was about to go search for my sibling but an explosion nearby brought me back. I knew they could handle themselves so I continued towards my original destination.

I got onto a building's roof to get a better look at the situation. At the top of the Empire State Building, I could see storm clouds surrounding Olympus, lightning bolts coming from it and striking daemons everywhere. I could see arrows and fireballs also descending from the clouds too.

All of a sudden I could make out a huge shadow coming down and by the time it had emerged from it, I could already tell it was the Makuta leading this army.

It was different then what I imagined. From estimating, I say it was at least 12 to 15 stories tall. Two giant wings were attached to its back, keeping it from falling to fast. Its skin (or armor) was a variety of colors, mainly blue, silver and black with a little bit of red and green. Its eyes were dark blood red, which gave its black head a very intimidating look, along with its big and sharp teeth. It also had razor claws on it hands as well.

Speaking of hands, it looked like it had something in its right one. When it got closer I saw to my surprise, and amusement, that it was Ares the god of War. The said god was constantly hitting the Makuta's hand, barely wounding it. When it landed on the ground, it growled mockingly at Ares, who used the opening to fire a blast at its face. Roaring, the Makuta threw Ares a good 4 miles.

As much as I enjoyed that, I knew I had to move in and capture it for questioning. So I jumped in the air and concentrated on my left hand. Soon it was encased in a giant fist of ice. The Makuta noticed the shadow over it and looked up, allowing me to give it a good punch in the face, knocking it off its feet and crashing into a building.

When I landed I took out Storm Terror and Riptide and jammed both into its left hand. It screamed in pain as I wrenched the hand off, causing blood to pour out. I jumped back a good distance from it as it stood up.

Roaring, it used its right hand and smashed a building, sending the debris right towards me. I made a shield around myself to protect me from the first wave. When the attack lessened, I used the wind to hop off the rocks until I was close enough to fire two huge blasts of water right at it.

It staggered back but regained balance and fired a beam from its mouth. Or I thought it was a beam, instead it was long giant arm made of shadows with a giant hand coming right at me. I got out of the way only to have it still chasing after me.

Then all of a sudden a blast from nowhere hit it in the face, causing it to scream and stop its attack. I followed the blast to a woman somewhere in her perhaps mid twenties, demigod most likely.

The Makuta turned its attention on her and fired another blast. I knew damned well she wouldn't be able to dodge that. So I used the moisture in the air to create water and launch myself towards her, pulling out Storm Terror at the same time. I grabbed her and deflected the attack.

We landed near some cars when we both got up. When I looked up I saw that the demigod was already up with her knife pointing at me. I noticed she had blond hair covering her face, but I could still see her grey eyes.

Wait? Grey eyes? Blond hair? Knife?

Holy Void.

Annabeth POV:

Usually you say thank you to someone when they just save your ass from near death (though that would be impossible for me since I'm immortal), but after what's going on, I'm not taking any chances.

Also this guy didn't exactly emitting a friendly aura. The hood was covering his face so I couldn't tell what he looked like. His weird armor definitely gave the impression that he might have a clue what this was all about.

Ignoring my blade pointing at him, he got up and grabbed his golden sword and merely looked at me. This guy was a good few inches taller me and I still couldn't see his face.

Then he commented, "So, they made you a goddess huh?"

Just as those words came out, he bent down in pain. I noticed that he was being surrounded by a dark blue energy. Then his body language shifted from pain and shock too… confusion and annoyance.

"Why?" He mumbled to himself. "They broke the law, I was called, why now?"

Before I could ask what that meant, I saw that the giant monster was coming right towards us. He must have realized this as well because he then raised his hand and I was suddenly pushed back from what felt to be the ground beneath me. The last view I saw was the man disappearing and dozen of fireballs coming down onto the planet.

**Cliffy**

**Well, I'm sure you all know what to do.**

**Review!**

**Wacko12**


	6. Doing my duty

**Now lets see what happens to them now. Review**

Percy POV:

"HIS will, HIS law, are clear. They define all that happens upon HIS creations. Whether they are Children of the Material, Masters of the Veil, or the Beast of the Fade. Those who broke HIS laws would feel the HIS wrath through his mighty Vanguard."

The Pentagram Council 1st head then roared when he said "YOU FORGET YOUR DUTY VANGUARD, YOU FORGET THE LAW! Because of your actions, the system banned from all else was invaded, Earth was invaded, due to your travel to there, along with your siblings. From that, the forces of the Fade invaded Earth with you responsible, if the evidence is true."

Let me explain what happened. Basically I felt an outside force pass through the boundary and head towards Earth. Knowing that was breaking a law I head there figuring I was clear to go, and I had access to go their since I've become leader of the Vanguard a few thousand years ago.

Knowing this I replied, "Damn your evidence! The boundary was broken, the tablets were broken, and I was called to lay down judgment!"

The 5th head merely said, "Then where were the other Vanguards? Shouldn't they have been 'called' as well, just like their leader? Why did only you and your siblings sense this and not the others?"

Now let me explain the current situation. My siblings and I were recalled back by the Council to the Vanguard's fortress called 'The Watch', which is in a separate classified dimension. Anyhow I was placed under arrest, under the crime of defying one of Chaos's sacred laws.

The 4th head continued, "As for the tablets, none were broken, all remain intact due to the fact that the system is no longer considered part of the Material Domain and also, the Vanguards have special access pass those barriers, which explains why the daemons were able to go pass them."

I growled, because I was getting the feeling that the 4th head didn't like me. So I said, "When I got there... their invasion had already begun, daemons everywhere, slaughtering the mortals, even the Gods took action and fought with everything they had. As for why my siblings and I, the reason we felt it because we originated from that world. Our link to it is stronger then the others. Also as the leader of the Vanguards, my senses to any breaking of the laws is greater as well."

"That does still not excuse the fact that you were there during the invasion. Now the Divine of the Veil demand that them and the Vanguard take action and be allowed into the Material to wipe out the daemons on Earth as well as the entire Fade." Interjected the 3rd Head.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how would that be bad?"

If they could roll those glowing eyes on their floating heads, then they would have because the 2nd Head replied, "We are the Pentagram Council, the voice, eyes and ears of Chaos. We cannot take sides; the Vanguard and us must remain neutral. Furthermore, if we were to allow the Veil access into the Material Domain as well into the Fade, it could very well bring the wrath of Chaos himself upon us all. Eons of work gone in a second, and you yourself know he will show no mercy to those who defy his laws."

I hung my head down, trying to think of something, anything to say.

The 4th head then said, "You have violated a law which has now threatened the balance and brought the destruction of Earth and its people. You are to be punished Blade, do you have any last words in your defense?"

For a few seconds I said nothing. Then I looked up at the Council with the best glare I could give them.

"For ten thousand years, ten thousand years I have proven myself. Proven in maintaining the honor of my ancestor, the first Blade. I've proven myself to be given the title as leader of the Vanguards, the right hand of Chaos. Do you truly believe I would throw all that away?"

The Council said nothing so I continued. "My loyalty and servitude is only to the Council. Only to Chaos and HIS will. Let me go back, I will find the ones responsible and see them punished."

This time the 3rd Head spoke, "I agree, we cannot waste Chaos's greatest and most loyal champion. And this transaction must be stopped, and the conspirators routed."

Oh thank you 3rd Head. It was nice to have someone on my side.

But the 1st Head cried, "Even if we do, we could not do so without defying his law. If we do, it may cause revolt from the two domains."

I thought desperately asking, "There must be some loophole in it. Chaos must have placed one if something like this?"

It was the 2nd head who saved me this time. "There may be a way. If you were to find someone on Earth who was worthy enough, they could become a representative for that world in Chaos's name. Then you would be able to travel to Earth to do your investigation without breaking the law."

I nodded, accepting those terms. Then I felt like a great weight was being taken off of me. Suddenly I was able to stand up. As I did, I felt something move inside of me. Then I saw Riptide fly away from here. "Hey!" I cried.

"Riptide shall remain with here to act as a medium when you arrive to Earth. You shall wield Storm Terror during your search. The sword will also act as a show of who you are loyal too." Explained the 5th Head.

I grabbed the said sword and attached it to my back. Then I felt something attach to the armor on my left arm.

"The Seeker Quaver, has been attached to you, in order to update you on current status, as well as an extra hand during you investigation."

I smiled. Ever since Quaver found me all those years ago, he and I became good friends. So now I knew I had someone I could trust beside me.

The 1st Head then ordered, "The being you must choose must be one with high authority on the planet Blade. To speak plainly, it has to be an Olympian. It also must be done within 24 hours, otherwise you know what will come next."

I nodded, already having one in mind, for the task. Then the 2nd Head, "Once you have managed to do this, we will allow to call for other Vanguards to aid you in your search. Your destination will also be where the Olympian you chose will be."

Then as one they spoke, "NOW GO BLADE OF CHAOS, GO AND FULLFILL YOUR DUTY TO THE CREATOR OF ALL."

**I know this was kind of short but I preferred not to have put it with another chapter.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**

**Also has anyone been sending me online contact invitation to my yahoo email, because I've been getting a lot lately?**


	7. And the Candidate is

Percy POV:

"Here we are, London, England! Please, have all passports and cameras out and ready folks!" Cried the familiar voice of Quaver.

I got up and saw that we had landed through the top floor of a building. The building we were in was old and was deteriorating already. It was strange because this building looked new. I noticed Quaver was nowhere to be seen, meaning he must have been in another area. Dusting myself off and checking my armor, I continued walking through the building towards the Seeker. As I did, I saw many corpses, human corpses, everywhere, the flesh gone leaving only the bones. I could see footprints of creatures who I had feeling weren't friendly.

But something seemed wrong it was too quiet. Surely, the mortals were defeated that quickly out of the time the Council questioned me. Worried, I sprinted to where Quaver was, which was the roof. And the sight that greeted me was not one that I wanted.

"By the Void, what happened?" I breathed.

If this was London, it looked nothing liked it should be. Everywhere, buildings were in ruins, some collapsing at this very moment. The streets were turned, ripped apart, raised, crushed, covered in debris and cars. And everywhere you could hear the sound of monsters wandering the city.

"How long was I gone?" I asked, turning towards Quaver. This time, he wasn't wearing his cape, instead he was wearing only short pants, a sleeveless shirt, a backpack and for some reason he was wearing a jester hat. In his hand was the cane he always liked to carry with the skull on the top.

When he heard my question he tapped his finger to his chin, "Mmmhh I say maybe a century in Earth years."

"What!" I cried, unable to believe that the Council would have kept me from here for so long.

"Calm down Master Blade, I said Earth years." Quaver said in a calm manner. "The truth is was that this system was cut off at the beginning of its creation. Meaning that it runs on a different time speed then the other three domains do. This was unavoidable."

I looked up at the ruin city in despair, "So, does that mean…?"

Quaver shook his head, "Not entirely. The Daemons have taken over the whole south, East and some parts of the West areas of the world, but some areas are still free with mortals in them, thanks to the Gods. The Ocean is still ruled by Poseidon more or less and the Underworld still remains the same but for how long I don't know. Though there is a small chance we may pass by small mortal settlements. But for now we must find your chosen god."

With that he jumped on his cane, which floated in mid air and made his way over the ruin street. Deciding not to walk on foot, I called out my Hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary. After a few seconds of getting dog slobber off of me, we both headed to the ground below and ran beside Quaver.

An hour or so after wandering I began to notice that the god's location was taking us closer towards the sea. I also noticed we were being watched. I looked towards the column of ruined buildings and for a split second I saw several shadows, and they didn't seem friendly.

"Quaver, get back here!" I shouted as I heeled Mrs. O'Leary just in time. Once Quaver was beside me, the lurkers in the shadows came out of their hiding places. Once I saw what they were I cursed, "Visorak"

The tall spider like creatures soon surrounded us, with their pincers making a clicking noise while their teeth drooled their mutating venom. I could see the launchers on their backs ready to fire. Then I noticed that they were Vohtarak, the red skin Visorak, meaning this could get ugly.

The moment they started charging their launchers I cried, "Move!" as the spiders fired their spinners at us. The first rule when fighting Visorak, never get hit by their spinners. The Vohtarak's spinners can unleash a burning pain in their target making them ignore everything else.

I jumped off Mrs. O'Leary's back as she tackled one Visorak after catching it by surprise and landed between two Vohtarak. One charged me, but I grabbed one of its pincers and used it to knock the second one and then broke the first ones mouth in two.

I saw Mrs. O'Leary already finished with her opponent and went off to fight the next one. Quaver had hopped on another and was banging it with his cane, which was glowing.

"Attack them quickly before they have time to create their armor!" I yelled.

Vohtarak have the unique ability to harden their outer shells to become almost impervious to harm. So I drew Storm Terror and slammed it into the ground. The sword created several blades made from earth popped out, killing many of the Visorak. Then I cut off two legs off another one and sent my sword deep into its mouth.

About half an hour later I killed off the last one. Mrs. O'Leary was happily chewing on one of the legs and Quaver just bonked a dead Visorak for good measure.

I just sheathed my sword and started walking down the coastline. Quaver must have seen me because he was soon floating next to me. "Where are you going Master Blade?"

After telling Mrs. O'Leary to head back to her pocket dimensional dog house I explained, "The Visorak were definitely heading towards the water, and the god I'm looking for is there, cannot be a coincidence."

A few hours later I spotted something. At least 9 to 12 small ships were docked, being boarded by frantic people, watched by soldiers who were equally uncomfortable.

Taking my chances I casual walked over to them. One of the women saw me and gave a short scream and pointed. The soldiers turned around and automatically raised their weapons.

"Halt, or we will fire on you!" One shouted. I said nothing, just stood there. Then another said to the first one, "Hey Sarge, check out his clothes, maybe he's some demigod that was trapped here?"

Deciding to take advantage of this confusion, I took off my hood and replied, "My name is Percy Jackson." When no one said anything I continued and said, "I'm looking for the Goddess Hestia."

The soldier's eyes widen at the name and talked among themselves before one went into one of the boats and a minute later came out with someone behind him.

That someone was wearing a red robe with a hood over her head. She had a red aura around her, and anyone whom she passed by instantly felt calmer. There was still fear in them, but not as much.

When she reached the row of soldiers, she lifted her head, showing me her smoke eyes, which widen in shock and confusion. She turned to the soldiers and made a gesture, which I guess meant that everything was ok.

As the soldiers continued doing what they were originally doing, Hestia walked over to me. She was a few inches away from me when she said, "I would be surprise to see you after such a long time, but after what happened a century ago, I don't think anything will surprise me anymore, for now at least." She then gave me a serious look, "For some reason I also think that you know what is going on here too."

I was about to reply when all of a sudden Quaver popped out of my armor and was standing next to me saying, "What we know or don't know is none of your concern, only that your cooperation is needed for this."

The Goddess of the Hearth raised her eyebrow before turning to look at me. I merely rolled my eyes and said, "Lets just say that a higher power has commissioned me to find the cause for all this. But due to some complications, I need you to come with me to see them."

Hestia was hesitant and turned her attention towards the boats, which were almost full. I got the message but asked. "If you're worried for them, couldn't you just teleport them to wherever you are going."

Hestia nodded glumly, "I could, but much of the our powers have left us since this happened. Remember our powers come from the mortals and now with so much destroyed, we cannot just go from here to there or make a row of endless objects appear out of nowhere."

I looked at the boat and the people and saw that they were really out of hope. Hestia was probably the only thing who would keep their hopes up until they make it to safety.

I looked at Quaver, "How much time is left?" I asked. He replied, "We have at least 18 hours left."

I turned back to the goddess. "How about this, I'll accompany you to wherever you're going and once these people are safe, you come with me, okay?"

She thought for a moment before replying, "Very well, we're just about done and we'll be heading towards Manhattan. There are also two immortal demigods on board as well, some of your friend's children."

I raised an eyebrow. I admit it shocked but I wouldn't be surprise, if my friends became immortal, why not their kids. "Which ones?"

"Luke Valdez, son of Leo and Thalia, and Gabriele Stoll, daughter of Travis and Katie. Luke so he could repair any damage to the boats and Gabriele just came to help."

I took notice of the chosen name of Thalia's kid. Guess she wanted to honor Luke Castellan by given her son that name.

"Very well, finish up and we'll head out. But the moment these people are safe, you are to come with me understood?" I asked.

The goddess nodded and headed back to the boats.

There were six boats total. Three had civilians, two had soldiers and the last had a mix of both. I was in one of the boats with the soldiers, along with Hestia and the two immortal kids.

Gabriele (or Gabby as she likes to be called) was the spitting image of her mother, but contained mostly her father's personality. Luke was like a cross between his mother and father. He had his father's black hair, though it was spiky, and I guess his love for machines. He had his mother's eyes and gothic like appearance though and could use both their powers. Also they were both looking at me in another room, trying to stay hidden, and failing at it. Now and then they would look to one another and mumble about something.

"You know they'll probably tell Zeus and the others about your coming." Hestia said while looking at them.

I shrugged, "Whether they know or not is not important to me, I'll probably be in areas where they can't even get to."

Hestia nodded and stayed quiet. Then she asked, "So Percy, or Blade, what do you plan to do once you come back to search for the cause of this disaster?"

Before I could reply there was a noise far away from us. Some of the soldiers who were standing on top of the boat were yelling stuff.

I could hear the sergeant's footsteps going up to the deck. "What the hell is going on out there?"

One of the soldiers replied, "Don't know sir, but it seems there's some activity happening near the coast of New Jersey near the Holland Tunnel. We're still trying to reach them."

Though my mission right now was to bring Hestia before the Council, I knew I should check this out. "I'll go look." I said then turned to Hestia, "I expect to see you next to the boats when I get back."

Then I picked up Luke and Gabby, ignoring their cries of surprise, "You two come with me, I like to see what you two are capable of."

With that I jumped off the boat and ran across the water towards land, with Quaver flying right behind me.

**Next chapter will be showing some old characters, their kids and a few brief encounters between Chad and Percy. Also Blackjack will be shown as well.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	8. I meet my family, somewhat

**Well, here's our second big fighting scene. Read and Review**

Chad POV:

"But we have to help them!" I yelled back towards Here who just had her arms crossed and gave me a superior look. She replied, "Fool, if you go over there, then they'll capture you and any other demigod or immortal that's with you. If that happens, then we'll stand less of a chance against our foes."

I was currently standing in Manhattan near the entrance of the Holland Tunnel, where I could hear the cries of soldiers fighting for their lives against whatever it was out there. Also the whole entire island was covered in the most powerful shield ever, in order to protect Olympus, but I had my doubts.

"And if we don't go, thousands, maybe more, mortals will be killed, and they'll distrust us even more! As gods and demigods, its our job to protect them."

I could see Hera's eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she yelled. "How dare you speak to me like-"

"Enough Hera." Someone said behind her. That someone was Athena, goddess of wisdom AKA my grandmother. "Chad is right, not only would our noninvolvement cost lives, it would also make the mortals hate us more. Furthermore, the enemy is at our front doorstep and it will be just a matter of time before the break through." Then she turned to me, "Go Chad, take who you can."

I smiled and did a quick bow and ran towards the Holland Tunnel, ignoring the comment, "He's just like his parents." Made by Hera.

* * *

><p>"Aim to the left!"<p>

"Shit, Fire, Fire!"

"What do you mean there's no air support? The skies are fuckin clear!"

The soldiers kept yelling while they were firing at the monsters. I could already see Leo making giant guns and robots to attack the enemy. Clarisse took her kids, Selena and Charlie to fight in the close combat zone. Thalia was with some of her siblings and brought down lightning bolts. My sister, Darius and Russell and I were running through the more vacant area of the battlefield, to fend off any invaders.

Also let me tell you something about Russell. He's one of those rebellious like satyrs. He doesn't listen to his superiors all the time, he wears tough looking shirts, and he likes heavy metal. I mean, he's right now wearing a black shirt that says "Wild Pwns All!" two spike bracelets and was carrying a sub machine gun with a guitar strapped to his back.

A loud noise was soon heard and the four of us froze immediately. Then out of nowhere, these creatures attack us. They were about half our size, walked on four legs, four red eyes, tan and black skin, and tails that had really sharp stingers.

One came at me, but I cut him aside. Then two more came, one I blocked its stinger with Steel Shell and flung it at its friend, sending them both to the ground. I looked and saw Crystal already on the move, using ice daggers to pierce the their skin. Darius had already summoned an army of Crusaders and Vietnam soldiers to fight alongside him. Russell was jumping from edge to edge, firing his gun.

Suddenly we felt a bright light, combined with intense heat above us. I looked up and saw a massive fireball coming right at us.

"Shit, incoming!" I cried, as it got closer. The fireball missed Russell and Crystal by an inch, as it collided, not hitting anything except for the ground. When everything settled down, I went towards the crater it made and looked down. A man was shakily getting up and once the smoke cleared up a bit more I glared at the person.

"Nice aim Mark, but the bad guys are in the other direction." I snapped.

Mark, son of Hephaestus and the God of Fire, just looked at me and said, "Oh shut it punk, be grateful I came here at all."

I just glared at him some more. My reasons for this are simple: he's partly the reason why my dad disappeared and also he was my mom's immortal husband, making him my stepfather.

As he climbed out of the crater we heard another noise. Then out of nowhere this giant monster lands right next to us. It was about twice the size of a normal mortal, grey and silver skin, sharp claws; small wings on its back and looked very ill tempered.

It gave a hiss before batting Mark and Crystal aside. It then proceeded to bash Darius undead army and nearly cut him in half if he didn't deflect the claw with his sword. Russell got his gun reloaded and fired at it, while I threw some water bombs too.

But it merely jumped out of the way and grabbed onto a building and did so again every time we fired at it, also used its wings to glide from our attacks too. I was getting exhausted and it must have noticed it, because then it jumped right towards me.

But out of nowhere some object struck it, bringing it straight to the ground and creating a huge smoke. I shielded my eyes and tried to find my sister. That's when I noticed two beings moving, or wobbling a way from the smoke.

"Luke, Gabby!" I cried as I saw my two friends trying to make their way towards us. "Russell, give them a hand!"

From the smoke I could hear sounds like some sort of brawl was happening. Then it quieted down until a croaking noise was made. When the smoke cleared, there was a warrior standing on top of the beast. He had a sword actually driven into its chest killing it.

The moment the man pulled his sword out, more of those four-legged creatures came running at us. But the guy just waved his arm and a huge gust of wind blew them away, a few were cut into pieces.

The warrior just sheathed his sword and began walking toward us. I had one hand on Crystal while pulling her up, and the other gripping Tidal Wave. The man seemed to ignore the sword and merely walked closer, looking at us, it was hard to tell with his face with that hood on.

A groaning noise turned his attention somewhere else. Coming out of some debris was Mark (who I sort of forgot about), smoke still coming off of his body. The warrior must have seen it too because then he replied, "That explains why the Fire Salamander was here."

Confused I asked, "The what?"

Not moving he explained, "That creature I just took out, they're drawn to large amounts of fire. Probably sensed your friend there and was hoping to have a quick snack."

When he finished he began to walk towards a different direction, causing me to ask, "Wait where are you going?" Because I had no idea who this guy was and for some reason… there was something familiar about him.

He turned his head to me and said, "There's something else that's threatening the people here. I'm going to take care of it and then go and finish what I was originally sent here for." He paused for a moment before saying, "And you guys better come with me before more Zesks come."

I had a pretty good idea that he meant those smaller creatures that we faced earlier. Giving a quick nod I turned to help the others. But as I did I looked at the stranger and asked, "You wouldn't mind telling me your name?"

He merely just stared at me before saying, "My name is Blade."

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

I walked at the front of this group, a smirk on my lips as the God of Fire, who turned out to be Mark, was moving in the back with a sour look on his face. The others I learned that they were kids of some of my friends. I still didn't know who the two siblings were, but for some reason they looked familiar.

Both he and his sister had had black hair, though his was actually really dark blonde, so I figured they were my half siblings. But when I saw that the girl's eyes were grey, meaning she was a daughter of Athena. But that made no sense; how could they be siblings if they had different godly parents. I decided to shake it off since I couldn't afford being distracted.

I noticed that the boy was asking Gabby and Luke something, probably what I was doing here. From the sound of it, they didn't hear much from my conversation with Hestia.

We kept walking until the ground began to shake violently. Everyone pulled out their weapons except for me since I wasn't that nervous. Quaver decided to go back inside the armor so he wouldn't be in the way.

Then all of a sudden something big burst out of the ground a few blocks away from us. I turned and cried, "Drill Worm!"

As I said, it was a worm, a very, very big worm. Its entire body was made out of metal and was wreaking what remained of the city.

When he grabbed his bearings Russell, Grover's kid apparently asked, "A What Worm?"

I merely looked at the beast while replying, "A giant metal worm with a mouth and teeth that moves and acts like a drill." I watched as the creature was heading towards the Holland Tunnel. "You guys go back and warn your friends, tell them to get far away and to high ground." Then I quickly added, "And don't let the Ares/Mars kids do anything stupid like jumping on its back."

Clearly annoyed, Mark snapped, "Why should we listen to you? We don't even know who-"

"Dude shut up and do as he says." Interrupted Chad, who began ushering to the others to get moving, with Mark following with his face red with envy. I just rolled my eyes and jumped off the edge of a small hill towards the worm.

Unfortunately it also got me smack dab in the middle of a group of Zesk whose stingers went up at the sight of me.

Unable to draw Storm Terror in time, I used my hands to knock them back and threw a couple into the air. I grabbed one by its tail and used it as a flail, hitting its allies. To end it quicker I managed to grab a van, bashed a couple of the bastards before throwing it on top of a pile of them, crushing them. When I heard the worm's roar I made a dash through a gap between the Zesks. As I jumped from rubble to rubble, I realized I would never be able to catch up to it. So I put my fingers into my mouth and blew a long whistle. Soon the sound of hooves could be heard from below, but not close enough to me, so I kept jumping off of buildings.

As I did I passed some mortal soldiers and a few demigods who must have received that kids warning, for they were firing at the worm. The next building I jumped to was actually had Thalia, Leo, their kid along with Clarisse and her two kids. Her son, Charlie, fired a grenade launcher at the worm, which looked kind of cool the way he did it. Thalia and Leo were throwing fireballs and lightning bolts, while Luke was throwing fireballs mixed with lightning. They only saw a quick glance at me as I passed by them and finally got on my Pegasus.

"_Hey Boss, long time since we've been riding on Earth again hasn't it?" _Blackjack asked. I smiled, even after 10,000 years he still calls me boss.

I moved Blackjack so we were flying directly above the worm. I took out Storm Terror and gave it a few burning slashes to see how it would react. Its reaction was a loud roar of annoyance and tried to flick me away with its tail. I steered Blackjack away from its tail and as it made a turn I got near its face. I gave it a few slashes; before I decided to give something I called an Earthquake punch.

Getting close to its mouth, I curled my left fist and punched the air that was a few inches from its face. Then a crack formed until a shockwave hit it, causing a part of its mouth to come off and blood appearing. It roared again and raised its head in the air before diving back into the ground.

"_Boss, incoming!" _Shouted Blackjack.

I moved my head and saw a building right in front of us. I maneuvered Blackjack to fly up, his hooves only an inch away from the building. Unfortunately I lost sight of the worm as we finally got cleared of the building. I decided to land on the ground, stroking Blackjack mane as I scanned the area.

Then the ground began the shake and emerging from it right before me was the Drill Worm, its teeth spinning like crazy. It must have spotted me because it started to dive right towards me. That gave me an idea, and I gave the signal to Blackjack to charge right at it. At the precise moment I jumped of Blackjack, allowing him to poof away. My jump brought me almost directly in front of the creature's mouth. But I angled myself to the right and brought Storm Terror against its body, cutting off another part of its mouth and leaving a huge cut on its metal skin. I put away my sword and fired a blast of ice at the wound. And as I thought, it did more then just wound it.

The ice also struck a large part of its inside and caused the worm to shriek in pain. After a few seconds of flailing, it finally collapsed on the ground, a mixture of blood and ice oozing out of its mouth.

As I stood up I heard a coughing noise somewhere nearby. I turned and saw that girl, the boy's sister, stumbling out of a building, coughing from the dust made by the worm's impact to the ground. I walked over and gave her hand.

When she got up I asked, "You okay?" She replied, "Yea I'm fine." Then she looked at the dead worm's body and her face showed a look of shock and awe. Then a voice, a woman by the sound of it, was shouting, "Crystal? Crystal can you hear me?"

I recognized it as Annabeth's. Figuring she was calling for this girl I looked down at her and asked, "I'm guessing she's calling for you?"

Her face turned away from me she replied, "Yeah that's my mom."

If her head weren't facing the other direction then she would have noticed my body get stiff. What she just said brought this other thought into my head, something that made me get out of there very fast.

As I super sprinted back to where I told Hestia to wait, I thought of everything that just happened. If the girl had Annabeth's grey eyes and the boy had her blond hair, then of course she would be their mother. But if she had black hair and he had green eyes, then the only logical person who could be their father would be….

…me.

When I stopped sprinting once I saw Hestia, I could feel Quaver now walking beside me. "Is everything alright Master Blade?" He asked.

I just ignored him and prepared to take the goddess of the Hearth to the Council.

* * *

><p>Crystal POV:<p>

As I walked beside my mom, I couldn't stop wondering where that man went. He was near me for only a minute, but the moment I turned around he was gone.

In a clearing away from the mortals were, I spotted my brother talking to Gabby and Luke, talking to them with great vigor. I noticed that their parents, as well as our friends and their parents, even some of the gods were there as well. They all had intense and shock looks on their faces.

When we got closer my brother said, "Are you sure?"

Luke, who felt kind of uncomfortable with eyes upon him replied, "Well I think that's what she said."

"What who said?" Asked my mom when we were next to them. They all looked at us with pity faces on. Chad had tears that were starting to come out.

Confused I asked, "What?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Um, Crystal you know that guy who was with us?"

Raising an eyebrow I said, "Yea so?"

Luke continued, "Well I think he was taking Hestia with him somewhere so he could figure out what was going on here. And, I'm not sure but I think she called him something else."

Irritated with this long dramatic show, I said, "And that was?"

He gulped and said, "I think she called him Percy."

My eyes widen when he said that and when realization of the man who was next to just a few minutes ago was. I looked at mom, her face shocked, and her hand over her mouth and tears threatening to come out.

Feeling tears about to come out of me I asked, "Are you saying that was…"

Chad, who now looked like he was about to cry said, "Yes Crystal, that man was our dad."

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!**

**Anyway review.**

**Also: Yeah no more school or regions for me, I get to be lazy! And of course, write stories.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S Also I'll be adding the Roman Demigods too. Their names and godly parents that I've given them are below.**

**P.S.S Also I've already have ideas for other Vanguards, but if you have some ideas as well, then you can send a message to me of them. Please make sure to put in a name, powers, weapon (With or without a power) and, optional, appearance and personality. Can't promise of putting them all in or having major roles.**

**Roman Demigods:**

**Gwendolyn: Daughter of Apollo**

**Hazel: Daughter of Pluto**

**Frank: Son of Ceres**

**Dakota: Son of Neptune**

**Bobby: Son of Mars**

**Reyna: Daughter of Minerva**


	9. We go talk with a prisoner

**Next Chapter and this time more Vanguards. Also one of the Vanguards will be Ty Fin. Also for those who are wondering if Jason going to be in this story then read chapter 2 again and it will give you a good idea.**

Percy POV:

"Ugh, I swear, either something's making us collide this hard or we need new ways of transportation." I mumbled as Quaver and I once again had another hard landing. Except this time we were in Germany.

I heard some more groans nearby and watch as the four other Vanguards who came with me got up. The first one up was Ty, who looked more happy then hurt. He was the tallest out of all of us; his head was almost touching the ceiling of this building. He wore a grey breastplate and orange paints. On his head was a bandana and sunglasses. He had a shotgun he calls Betsy strapped to his back. The weapon could fire bullets that would leave a hole in anything. Also he's super strong and is resistance to just about anything, even cancer.

Ember was the only female with us for now. She wore the same outfit my sister wore and had long red hair that reaches her back halfway. She's immune to fire and can turn into fire as well and heals her too. She had her two gauntlets called "Combust" and "Ignite", which allow her to manipulate fire.

Wolf was the loner of our group. He had short brown hair and yellow wolf like eyes. He had all the abilities of a wolf and could do wolf like attacks and turn into one as well. He was wearing brown clothing; similar to what Altair in Assassin Creed wore except with more of a wolf like appearance. He had a bow and arrows and two hunting knives.

And finally Fist, our melee fighter. He had cropped black hair, several scars on his face and red eyes. He wore a grayish/black breastplate, bracers, kneepads and green pants. He wields two knuckle braces with blades on them.

Currently Fist and Ember were still getting up. Ty was having a smoke and as for Wolf I suspect was scouting the area. Sure enough there he was, standing at the edge of the building, looking/sniffing the city.

"Our prey is near." He said as he stood up. Motioning his head towards the direction he then jumped off the building and skillfully landed on the ground. The rest of us followed right behind him and we began heading towards the direction he pointed in, all the while keeping our eyes out for enemies.

Ty soon commented, "Damn. Them bastards sure did a number on this joint."

Fist replied, "That's how daemons are, they usually trash the place that they conquer and just leave it how it is."

Ember smiled and retorted, "Just like you when you're done in the training dome."

Fist was about to say something when several things jumped at us. Using her gauntlets, Ember made a ring of fire that surrounded us, thus pushing our attackers back.

Realized that they were Skrall, fierce warriors who don't know the meaning of defeat. They have built bodies, dark grey skin covered by black armor and helmets covering their red eyes. They all carried long swords and razor blade shields. Strapped to their wrist was something called a Thornax launchers.

We heard a hissing noise and saw Visorak coming at us too. So the only order I could give was:

"Scatter!"

Wolf and Ember went to take on the Visorak, while Ty, Fist and I took on the Skrall. I used Storm Terror to stop a Skrall's attack with his razor shield, then gave him a slash in the chest and cut off his arm. I ignited two more on fire and kicked another under the jaw. A couple fired their Thornax at me, but my armored skin and armor repelled it as I fired a blast of hot water at them, making them screech in pain. Another raised his sword but I deflected and slashed him.

I turned to see Fist using his super speed to dodge the Skralls's attack and used his Knuckle braces to pound large dents in their bodies. One Skrall he stabbed twice using his blades and sent a sonic punch to a group of them, sending them flying.

Ty had just finished breaking a Skrall's neck before taking out Betsy. The shotgun left holes in each Skrall it hit, making them drop dead. Then he proceeded in lifting a car and smashing it on a bunch of them.

Wolf had morphed into a giant brown wolf and cut two Vistoraks in half as he grabbed another with his mouth. Soon he returned to his normal form and used both his claws and knife to cut deep wounds into the giant spiders.

Ember was basically setting them on fire with her gauntlets. When they fired their spinners, she created two fire shields, thus neutralizing their attacks. Then using one to shoot fireballs, she formed a blade from her other gauntlet and cut off their legs and parts of their shells.

About an hour or two later were surrounded by dead enemies. When we saw nothing else would pop out and try to kill us we sheathed our weapons.

"Well, that was amusing." Said a raspy voice.

We all turned around, ready to fight, but we relaxed once we saw who it was. "I'm assuming that you're Jest?"

Jest, who was currently sitting on a pile of rubble, was a Seeker like Quaver, except his skin was darker and he had marks all over his body and a few scars. He even had small black wings too. But the difference with him and the other Seekers is that, what I've been told because this happened before I joined, he did something and thus was exiled.

Now the problem is that all Seekers are linked to Chaos some way, acts as their lifeline. So if you're a Seeker and exiled, you don't have that much long to live. So the Council made Jest what they called a D.I.G (Drifter Information Gatherer). He gets to wander the universe without getting involved with anything, while reporting any information to Vanguards. His reward: He gets to keep his existence.

Jest used his long nail to pick his teeth before asking, "And who wants to know?"

Quaver popped out of my armor and sneered, "Blade leader of the Vanguard did you scum."

One more thing, apparently whatever Jest did put him on the bad side of all Seekers. That or getting exiled is bad enough for all Seekers to resent you.

Ignoring the bad vibes Quaver was giving off I said, "You're here to give us whatever information you can about how this all happened."

Jest floated in the air and came near us and replied, "Well how this happened I have no idea. But I can point you to someone who might know, or how to stop this."

I motioned for him to continue. He spoke in a lower voice. "Do you know Miserix?"

I heard a low whistle from Ty at the sound of the name and even Wolf's eyes widen at it. I didn't blame them because that person was someone you do not want to mess with.

"I've meet him a few times during my earlier years in the Vanguard, but never actually knew him. Isn't he some high rank Makuta or something?"

Jest chuckled. "He is the leader of the Makuta, or was. His second in command, Teridax now stands as leader of the Makuta. So now he and the Conqueror are now the most powerful beings in the Fade, second only to Chotuka. Miserix is imprisoned on this world not too far from here."

"What did he do to be punished?" Asked Wolf. Jest merely shrugged before replying, "No idea, it's been pretty restless in the Fade lately. All I can think of is that maybe he became a threat to the Dark Master or he planned some coup but was captured. Rest assured, he is no ally of the Conqueror or his former master, but I doubt he would be so friendly with you. He does seem however to respect Chaos's laws more then some of the others in the Fade."

I nodded. "Which way is his prison?"

Jest pointed west. "Its quite large for a prison so you should have no trouble spotting it. But be warned, there are more Skralls there guarding it." And with that he flew away to who knows where.

We continued moving west after that. A few minutes later though Ember asked, "Who is the Conqueror anyway?"

I remembered that she had been brought into the Vanguard only 2,000 years ago, so she probably didn't know as much. I let Wolf explained because he was the only Firstborn with us.

"The Conqueror, as the name implies, is the highest General and commands its army. I believe he might have been the one who led their forces into the Material Realm eons ago, but I was young back then so I can't remember."

Ember showed a confused look, "I thought that was the Makuta's job?"

Wolf shook his head. "The Makutas are responsible with the watching over the numerous species and daemons in the Fade so that they stay loyal to the Damned Gods. But sometimes they can act as sub-commanders too."

Ember nodded, taking it all in. "Does the Conqueror have an actually name? Has anyone ever seen him?" She asked.

Wolf then said, "To be honest, no. I don't think anyone's ever seen him, maybe the original Blade, the Damned, Chotuka and Miserix, but no, no one else has ever seen him."

We dropped the subject and continued walking towards our destination. After an hour or so we arrived and managed to get a good view of Miserix's prison. And let me tell you, it looked different from what I was expecting.

The outer part was a huge chunk of earth shaped like circle, being held in mid air by giant chains over what appeared to be a wide bottomless pit. The only way to get onto it was a bridge made of metal.

Inside the circle were eight black rocks sticking out. The tip of each one was bent and facing the middle. And in the middle was this tall obelisk with symbols on it.

Surrounding the thing was at least a hundred Visoraks, but no Skralls. The giant spiders were just moving around, doing nothing. Something didn't feel right.

"I'll go down there, Ty you come with me, the rest of you stay here and don't come unless it looks like it gets ugly." I said. The rest nodded as I walked down there, with the big man behind me.

When we reach it, the Visoraks blocked our path, but made no move at us. They were just making noise before stepped aside and made a path for us. I was confused but kept my guard up and continued walking. As we did, I noticed that on the ground between the Visorak's feet were what appeared to be parts of Skralls.

When we finally got over the bridge I noticed that there were levers on them. A thought forming into my head I made a gesture to Ty. He seemed to get the hint.

So we pulled down all the levers. As we did this shadow liquid began to pour out of them and towards the Obelisk. Soon it began to glow and a door opened, with a figure walking out.

He was tall, about the same size as a bus. He had red skin covered with Crimson armor with a little mix of grey. He had three giant toes on each foot and a tail that had armor on it too and had fire coming off it. Two giant red wings were attached to his back and were wide open, as if he was stretching them. His head was shaped like a mix between dragon and human, with two silver horns sticking out. His light green eyes stared at us with sick amusement.

"Blade." He growled. "It's been awhile. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Miserix, you seem well." I said as I glanced at the Visorak outside.

Noticing my gaze he replied. "Ah, you forget it was the Makuta who created the Visorak. And despite my "demotion", I can still command them to an extent. "Much to the misfortune of the Skrall."

Miserix chuckled at that before saying, "Now I know that you're not here just to say hi."

I rolled my eyes before saying. "I have some questions I want to ask you."

From hearing that Miserix had a cruel smile on his face. "And in return I want something from you. Though I'm sure you know what it is."

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy.  
>Make sure to review.<br>Wacko12**


	10. I learn a new language

**So are you all wondering what Miserix wanted? Well let's find out. Read and Review.**

Percy POV:

"So I'm going to guess that you want to be free? We free you, you help us, am I correct?" I asked. I mean seriously, in every situation like this, one side always wants have something that's obvious.

Miserix merely smiled. "Yes, you released only the first cage, the second is more difficult. For you see this prison's cell holds me back because much of my power was taken from me, sealed inside my helm and weapon. They have been sent to secret locations but I've discovered them. Simply retrieve them, bring them back here and I'll give you any information you need."

I thought for a moment. Releasing someone like Miserix was a serious risk, even right I think the dude could probably kill me even with most of his powers gone. But if I knew him as I thought I did, he wouldn't kill me right away if he were free. He would probably go after his former comrades and get some payback. He also had information that I needed.

"Alright, we have a deal. So where are they?" I asked, looking at Miserix whose face looked please at my response.

* * *

><p>When I told the others they all gave me their different opinions.<p>

"So let me get this straight, the only way we can get the info that could decide the fate of the Galaxy or this planet, and to earn it we have to go on a scavenger hunt?" Cried Fist.

Ember was quiet for a moment before saying "I think we should do it. If all else, we may found out more while looking for his weapons."

Wolf said nothing, just stared at Miserix's prison. He's seen a lot in his life and once you get to know him you understand what he thinks.

Ty already gave me his answer: When he loads his shotgun it means he ready for some action.

"Okay since we've all decided I guess I should now tell you where we are going." I had them gather around and told them. "Miserix said that his staff was placed in a fortress on a land of ice guarded by horrible creatures and apparently there is a Makuta in charge of them."

Fist asked, "So what land of ice would he be talking about? Because you're the only one who knows this planet better."

I already knew where the place it would be. Antarctica.

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

"ETA 9 minutes. Hope everyone is buckled up back there." Said the pilot over the intercom.

We were about to be fly over the coast of England and straight towards London. After much planning the Gods and mortal leaders finally began a massive offensive attack against the bastards. We were first during a sneak attack in order to weaken their defenses on the coastlands so our main forces could get in easier. We had a few demigods with us for the sneak attack. Darius, Charlie, Selena, Luke, Jason and Piper's son Jack and myself were with the first sneak attack.

I was worried sort of, as anyone should be when attacking some outside threat that managed to do so much damage. How would a small group of soldiers and demigods be able to destroy enough in order to allow a larger force get through?

The pilot spoke up again, "Landing in 15 seconds."

The Sergeant soon stood up. "Okay listen up the moment we touch ground, we all get up and regroup with the rest of the squads and await orders from the Lieutenant." Then he turned to look at me, "That includes you too son. Everyone clear on that?"

Everyone nodded and all the soldiers checked their guns and ammunition. I simply looked at my sword and made sure it was in prime condition. Soon a red light showed up and everyone tensed. I also kind of felt nervous of waiting for the sudden change to green.

When it suddenly did, the door on the helicopter opened and we all single filed quickly and silently as possible. The sergeant than guided us to a small clearing, where soon the other the squads joined up. I moved closer to my friends since I felt comfortable with them then the soldiers.

The Lieutenant motioned for silence and spoke. "Okay so the plan is that we'll move up towards the ports on the west side of the island. We'll plant explosives there and destroy the A.A weapons as well as sea weapons too. That way Poseidon's force can push back the hostile sea forces thus giving our guys a good land front and allow them to land safely. Then we'll regroup with them and join in on the push, clear? Good lets move out."

And thus we got up and began moving towards the beach, weapons raised incase of an attack. An hour or so later we heard noises, a screeching like noise in the distance, and it didn't sound friendly.

Then a swarm of these giant bugs came out of the air and dived right towards us. They had huge eyes and arms with long claws. I think they were called Nui-Ramas.

"Open fire!" Shouted the Lieutenant. The soldiers raised their automatic rifles and fired. Darius summoned undead soldiers who joined in the shooting. Jack threw lightning bolts while I threw solid ice javelins at the bugs. Two were killed instantly while another fell to the ground after having one of its wings torn off.

I heard a scream behind me. A Nui-Rama grabbed one of the soldiers. But before it could take off with its prey, Charlie jumped out of nowhere and started banging on the things body with his mace, Smasher (Yeah lame name, I know). The creature screeched in pain and dropped the soldier, allowing me to pull him out of there.

The bug landed on the ground dead with Charlie lifting his mace onto his shoulder, a look of pride on his face. "That's how we do it Earth style bitch." Yelled Charlie. By then most of the bugs had been either killed or fled. No one was dead yet, only a few cuts and scratches so we continued with the mission.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later we could see the beach up ahead, which meant we were reaching our destination. Jack went up ahead with two other marines to scout the area, leaving the rest of us to relax for a little bit. That gave me enough time to think about my other objective: Finding Dad.<p>

I had a good hunch that he knew what was going on and was probably trying to fix it at this very moment. The question is where is he and how could I get to him? Also even if I did find him, what help could I possibly be to him?

My thoughts were shaken off when Jack returned. I watched as he walked towards the lieutenant. "I couldn't really tell much but it seems that they have these giant scorpion machines that can fire this weird ball of energy from their tails, along with them more of those Visorak spider things too. But I saw no one else, not even a single guard."

The Lieutenant nodded and turned towards the group. "Okay we move in quietly and as long as we don't wake up those spiders we'll be fine. But remember, aim for the legs and eyes. Now move out."

We grabbed our gear and head down towards the beach. We decided to place the bombs only under the scorpions because we didn't want to take the chances of waking up a Visorak because if one woke up, they all would.

Once the last one was done, we all ran towards a building far away from the beach. Once we were safe the Lieutenant dug for the switch to blow the bombs. Darius sat beside me. "Well this was pretty easy."

Suddenly we heard a growl above us and then drool started to leak down. I glared at Darius. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

The thing landed in the middle of us, causing the soldiers to react hastily. The figure was about half the size of the Minotaur, or maybe because his knees were bent. He had dark blue armor and he had spikes sticking out of his spine. His red eyes lit up the dark room, but the scariest part of him was that he had really huge sharp teeth that were shape into a wicked smile, as if he enjoyed killing things.

Then his eyes began to glow and a laser beam shot out. Darius and I just got out of the way as it turned the rock behind us into nothing. He continued by pulling out what appeared to be a gun because he loaded some round green ball and when fired it made an explosion.

"Shit, the trigger!" Cried the Lieutenant. I followed his gaze and saw that the trigger for the bomb was on the other side of the attacker. I tried to make a run for it, but the guy slammed his fists down and roared right in front of my face. Then he pulled out another weapon, which had a harpoon on one side and a buzz saw on the other.

The thing swung its weapon at me, but I dodged in time. Then I pulled out Tidal Wave and charged. The creature grin got wider as he raised his weapon, ready to strike me down. I thought for sure that I would be killed, which was weird since I'm immortal and immortals can't be killed, but I charged anyway. But lightning appeared out of nowhere and sent the monster into the rubble. I turned to see Jack and Like with their hands up, static radiating off of them. Jack looked at me with a grin on.

"Well that guy wasn't so-" His sentence was cut off when a bolt of lightning knocked him down. Luke's eyes widen in shock as created a shield of fire when another lightning bolt struck him. He took less of a hit but was still sent backwards. It was a good thing that they were resilient to those or they both would have been hurt even more.

The monster was already back up and had static coming off of his hands this time. So he can shoot lightning too? Something didn't feel right. If he could do that then why didn't he…

A terrible thought came into my head: What if he could absorb and use any type of attack that hits him? That would explain how he did what just did right now. That also meant if I used my powers on him, he could use them too after it hits him. I wasn't really sure if he could control that much but I wasn't ready to find out.

Before I could act, bullets and grenades were pelting the monster. I looked around and saw the soldiers and Charlie and Selena firing at him. Soon skeleton warriors appeared and were attacking him. I knew it wouldn't be enough, but it would cause enough of a distraction to allow me to grab the detonator. But as I ran to it, the creature fired another laser beam at me. I didn't have anytime to block or dodge it as it struck me head on, causing something to hit me in the back and black out.

At that moment, I don't know what happened, but I felt a huge amount of energy in me. I must have gone autopilot because the next thing I know the creature is laying inside a crater, both badly burnt, cut up and bashed up. I looked down at my hands and saw this weird glowing energy around them as it quickly disappeared.

Not wanting to know if it was still alive, I made a dash for the detonator and squeezed the trigger. From here I could hear the bombs go off and creatures screeching in both shock and pain. I also heard the lieutenant calling the armada to come in.

And finally I heard a groan and turned to see the blue armored being stand up, cradling his head with one of his hands. He looked towards the sea as battleships and my grandfather's army started to approach. Then he turned to me a glared.

"You'll pay for this. No one messes with Vezok and lives." He said, speaking for the first time and then ran off.

I just stared at his retreating form as my friends came down to check up on me. Darius summoned some undead medics to check up on Luke and Jack and any other wounded. Selena and Charlie ran up to me and asked, "Dude how did you do that?"

All I could do was shake my head and said, "I have no idea, but it seemed to hurt that Vezok guy a lot."

Selena raised an eyebrow, "How did you know its name?"

Confused, I replied, "He just told me in plain English, didn't you hear it?"

This time Charlie gave a confused look. "Dude, ever since these guys got here, we couldn't understand a thing they were saying, not even the intelligent looking ones."

That didn't make sense. When they first got here, Crystal and I were able to understand bits of pieces of what these things said and now I can understand full sentences. Why could no one else though?

Darius ran up to us and said, "If you guys are done talking, we need to head over to the beach and regroup with the army."

We nodded and began to follow. But before I turned around, I could have sworn I saw five glowing balls of energy in the sky, heading towards the south. But it was soon blocked out by Zeus's coming storm.

**Hoped you like that? Sorry it took so long, I'm traveling parts of the West of the U.S with my mom, so time for typing has been difficult. Also I like to thank XxxEnvyxxX for her character idea. It helped me think of a new couple for this story, but I won't tell for who. If you have any, please send the idea to me on Private message.**

**Thanks and Review**

**Wacko12**


	11. Snow fight with a Makuta

Well let's see how Percy and his friends are doing in Antarctica, shall we?

Percy POV:

"Okay are you sure this place is suppose to be a land of snow?" Fist asked as he picked up the black stuff off the ground. "More like the land of ash."

From what I could see, coming from the sky was both a mixture of snow and ash, lots of ash. There were a lot of factories across the land, separated by hundreds of miles, but you could see them by looking at the smoke coming out of them. I didn't even want to know what they were producing.

"Looks like they decided to take advantage of the planet's resources. I just hope we don't run into whatever they're building here." I said. Ember was scanning the area, a frown on her face. "This smoke is going to make it impossible to find our icy fortress."

Wolf pointed forward, "Actually it seems their making it quite clear where to go." We followed his finger and saw that the smoke made a circle in a certain area, showing the blue sky. And underneath that area, was what looked like a castle made out of ice.

"Count on a Makuta to act like big ol'e show offs." Ty said as he did a spit into the ground. "Well we should polite and tear it down don't ya think?" He said as he began walking.

I rolled my eyes, "You tear anything down, no matter where you go Ty." Ty just shrugged, "Wouldn't be me if I didn't."

The amount of snow combined with ash made it difficult for us to see, but fortunately the place was only 72 miles away, and I was using my powers to construct a giant sled to move over the ice. We were moving at a good place when Wolf cried, "Stop."

Trusting that Wolf had picked up on something, I slowed down until we halted. I turned towards him, indicating to explain what he sensed. Wolf just held his hand out as he sniffed the air. Then he stopped and said. "Hills over there move and stay low."

We did as he said and waited for a while for something to come. Fist was getting annoyed and whispered to Wolf, "Are you sure you smelled something? With all this ash I'm surprise you can smell yourself."

Wolf just looked forward and replied, "With a smell like theirs you can't miss it."

I followed his gaze and my eyes widen. I could make out three figures, one in reddish gold armor, another in sand blue and yellow and the last in sand yellow and bright yellow armor walking in a line. They were tall but their backs were hunched and had spike sticking out. They all carried staffs, blades on each end. One of them I could see its face. It's helmet opened revealing its face, which looked like some kind of worm that made screeching noise.

"Rahkshi" I muttered. They were creatures created by the Makuta, from the essence of Chotuka, to be their elite soldiers. The body was just armor, the one in it was just a worm called a Kraata. From what I was told about them, each one had a different power depending on the color of their skin.

"Whatever this Makuta is doing, he must really want some privacy if he has Rakashi patrolling areas so far away from the fortress." Wolf stated.

"Agreed, lets keep moving, just keep an eye out for anymore of them. We wouldn't want to start a fight with them in this area." I said. Everyone nodded and we got up while moving away from the Rahkshi. Only Ty remained where he was, a puzzled look on his face. "Ty, we need to keep moving, why are you just standing there?"

Ty looked at me and asked, "My eyes may be playin' tricks on me, but weren't there three of them critters there?"

Confused, I peeked over and looked towards where we saw them. And true enough; there were only two of them. So where was the third one? That's when I heard footsteps behind me, and they were way to big to be any of the others.

Then I heard hissing.

"Move!" I cried as I sensed a movement in the air. I was right because as we moved to the side a staff appeared as it stabbed the ground. Soon its wielder appeared, the yellow armor Rahkshi. I groaned as I figured it out, this one was the Chameleon one; he could blend in with the environment. And unfortunately, my yell attracted the other two.

I finally recognized the other two's powers: Red was Fear, Blue and White chain lightning. Ty reacted first, pulling out his shotgun and firing at the Chameleon Rahkshi. It dodged them and gave a loud hissed and charged. But Fist rammed him and slammed him into the ground. The CL (Chain Lightning) came out Wolf, his hands emitting lightning from its hands. It made a grab for Wolf, but he jumped away from it and pulled out his knives, growling at it.

Ty went after the first attacker and to back up Fist. I found myself locked in combat with the third one, avoiding his staff at the same time. Wolf was still trying to get a grab on his opponent, with Ember trying to hit it with fireballs.

I fired a barrage of rocks at the red Rahkshi, but it had good reflexes as it dodged them. Then it charged me but a ring of fire suddenly trapped it. Ember than appeared out of nowhere and fire more fireballs at it. It dodged them and made a dash for her when she entered the ring. But the ring soon became two whips Ember called it to her hands and swung them at the Rahkshi. But once more it skillfully dodged her efforts to kill it.

When it got close to her, it swung its staff. She dodged the first strike but the second one she grabbed the staff to stop the blow. When I saw this I shouted, "No Ember, don't touch it!"

But it was too late. Ember suddenly froze where she was, her hands still on the staff as if she couldn't let go. The Rahkshi's fear was being sent through her. If I didn't get her away from it, she would be killed.

I made a fast dash towards her and used Storm Terror to injury the Rahkshi. As it dropped its guard, I grabbed Ember and pulled her away from the staff. Once I was at a good distance I took a quick look at her. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed, her body shuddering, but she showed no signs of serious injuries.

Then I heard a hissing sound. The Rahkshi was charging right towards me, but screeched in pain when three arrows grazed the part of the armor where the Kraata was. Wolf soon appeared, using his bow and arrows to distance himself and drawing its attention on him.

I guess he hadn't killed the lightning one because that one was charging right at me, static radiating dangerously off of his hands. That gave me an idea though as I stared at Wolf who was still fighting the fear Rahkshi.

Putting Ember down, I began to charge electricity into my own hands and charged. I kept my hands hidden so it wouldn't see what I was doing. When we were close enough, it threw a punch at me. I managed to dodge it and when his head was close enough, I grabbed it. My electricity managed to repel it's, just as I thought it would.

"Say hello to your friend for me." I said as I threw it towards the Red Rahkshi, whose back was turn as it was still focused on Wolf. The two collided with each other, both of them being hurt by the other's active power. Wolf and I left them to their painful death as we went to check on the others.

Eric and Ty had just finished up the Chameleon Rahkshi, with Ty doing the killing blow with a blast from his shotgun. Fist began covering up the bodies while Wolf checked on Ember.

"She'll live." He said to me, guessing I would ask. "But she'll feel a little dizzy for awhile." He stood up and slipped his knives back into their holders and continued to move forward. I gestured to Ty to carry Ember, who nodded and had Ember climb onto his back and the rest of us kept walking.

* * *

><p>Wolf POV:<p>

After a few hours of moving across the ice (thanks to Blade's powers) we finally made it to the outskirts of the ice castle, and I have to say it looked different up close.

First off it was surrounded by a large pit that went who knows how far and the only way over was a bridge that could hold several vehicles. The castle was more like a fortress. The ice wasn't actually ice, but steel made to look like it. There were some parts that stood out, like a few of the towers at the top, which glowed with a creepy light. Also a lot of landing pads were placed nearly everywhere, as if they expected a lot of air traffic or something

The strange part was that there were no sentries, guards, guns or any other kind of defenses. They might as well have put down signs saying "Come Invade Us."

"Something not right." I finally said, "Why haven't we run into any defenses yet. If there is a Makuta here, this place should be heavily guarded."

Fist just shrugged, "Maybe he assumed that no one would come. I mean, we're in the middle of a freaking snow land, covered with who knows what. I'm pretty sure no one would dare to come here."

Blade stared at the fortress, as if he was scanning it. "Don't underestimate a Makuta." He said, "They can be more sneaker then ten children of Hermes combined."

"Huh?" We all asked, confused of what he said. Remembering that we had no idea of the Gods of this world (Nor did we care), he sighed and said, "The God of thieves."

"Oh."

Blade just sighed and kept walking when out of nowhere a blast struck us. Though it didn't really do any major damage, it still shocked us due to its unexpectedness.

We looked up and saw a large being coming down, with massive red and black wings spread wide open. It was also the same color as the mask he was wearing, which gave off an intimidating appearance, which could probably make Ares wet his pants.

His armor (or body) was colored red, green and black. In one hand he was carrying what appeared to be a giant gun, probably where the blast came from. In his other was huge claw that could probably tear through anything. When he landed I noticed he had two blades sticking out of his back that moved on their own. But the weirdest part was that on his chest he had some sort of orb sticking out that glowed a sickly orange.

He landed right in front of Blade, leaning down to him as if he was sniffing him. The Makuta soon smiled, "Ah, Blade, its an honor to finally meet you."

Blade raised an eyebrow, as if trying to figure out which one this one was. "And you are…?" He asked.

The Makuta growled and raised his head high. "I am Makuta Spiriah, ruler of this domain as well as the keeper of the staff of Miserix, which I have no doubt that is what you have come for. You should be careful little Vanguard, doing deals with him is like signing a death sentence, a slow, painful death sentence." He stated as he showed his weapons.

Blade smirked as he pulled out his sword. "I'll take my chances, but speaking of deaths, I'll make sure to make yours quick and painless."

This resulted in a mighty roar from Spiriah as he unleashed a shadow hand from his chest right at Blade. But the leader of the Vanguard managed to evade it and fired a beam of ice at him, which struck him right on the shoulder. Spiriah moved back a little from the attack but recovered by firing a blast from his blaster, knocking Blade back a couple of feet and left a crater where he was originally standing.

The rest of us had already scattered by then. Fist was moving everywhere, trying to find time to let out a sonic punch. Ty had already begun firing his shotgun and Ember had let loose small fire bullets. She managed to get the high ground by standing on top of a rock, but it suddenly crumbled beneath her feet, causing her to fall. I noticed that Spiriah was looking at it when it collapsed.

"Fool!" He laughed as he watched her fall. "I wear the Mask of Corruption. Any inanimate object that I focus on breaks down and crumbles. Pity it doesn't work on the living." Ember merely blew some hair out of her face and rejoined the fight.

And what was I doing you may ask? Well Blade figured that we would be attacked before we got in. And since we didn't want to make this last to long, if a fight did happen then I would sneak into the fortress and retrieve the staff.

After getting over the pit I started climbing the walls of the fortress with silver claws so I wouldn't fall (A/N: Ironic, a wolf man with silver claws, get it?). I kept glancing behind me to make sure Spiriah hadn't noticed me yet. Fortunately the others were keeping him occupied.

I finally managed to get inside through a window. I soon caught the staff's scent and followed it. I kept my eyes open for enemies, but surprisingly there were none. This was getting weird, an important object in the middle of a fortress controlled by a Makuta and no sentries, not even a single guard, something was up.

After what felt like forever I came into a room different from the others, and in the middle was what I soon identified as Miserix's staff. It had spikes on the side that seemed to glow with power. At the top was one giant blade that was encircled by fire. Though it wasn't being used, it still radiated a tremendous amount of power that I could feel from even here.

I moved towards it slowly, being sure not to activate any traps. When I was close enough I did a quick look and grabbed it.

Nothing happened.

I was about to head back to the others when I heard a clicking noise. I looked up and, unfortunately, found the source of the noise.

"Ah Hell Void."

* * *

><p>Percy POV:<p>

Storm Terror clashed with his claws again as he tried to take aim at Eric was moving at incredible speed straight towards him. But Spiriah merely disengaged with me and flew into the air to dodge the attack.

"This has gone on long enough." He cried. But before he could continue, there was a noise coming from the fortress.

Then out came Wolf from a 20-story window, who jumped down the safety with the staff in his hand while being chased by…

"Frost Beetles!" Ember cried, as thousands of giant beetles began pouring out. Frost Beetles are giant creatures that look like beetles. They have a unique hunger for harvesting knowledge from anywhere and were bad in a crowd. Wolf was still getting ready to jump over the pit but he made a gesture to start running.

"Move." I shouted as I turned around. Unfortunately Spiriah spotted this and gave chase in the air, firing poison acid from the blades on his back. I kept taking glances to see what was Wolf's status.

He was already catching up but so were those beetles, and Spiriah was still hot on are tail. But I could tell Wolf had a plan. Slowing down his running and suddenly took a massive leap into the air and was directly on top of Spiriah.

But the guy noticed and did a spin and was facing Wolf. Suddenly the orb in his chest glowed and he fired it. I couldn't see from this angle, but it looked like something came out of it and was headed straight towards Wolf.

But Wolf used his momentum to move to the right a little, only get scratched in the arm but still on course with Spiriah. Soon he collided his feet with the Makuta and sent him into the ground.

Wolf managed to recover and was soon running right beside me. With all of us here I used the snow as a wave and sent us far away from the Frost Beetles and Spiriah.

* * *

><p>"Look, at least let me just take a quick look at it." Ember insisted to Wolf, who merely just sighed.<p>

Once we were all far away enough from those beetles, we took a breather. Ember insisted to see Wolf's wound to be sure it was just a flesh wound. Finally Wolf complied and let her look at his left arm.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "These don't look like scratches or burns. More like…bite marks."

I walked up to them and saw that she was right. The skin appeared to have been bitten by a round shaped creature. "Did you see what it was?" I asked. Wolf shook his head. I sighed and said, "Well lets get back to Miserix and return his staff. We can get a better look at that mark there."

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy because I have to study for this Algebra regents I have to retake. Also I'm not going to have computer access for all next week either, so please don't get made, I love your reviews.**

**Wacko12**


	12. More backup

**Hi, I'm back and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Chad POV:

Well we did it: We took England along with the other islands in its area, though no one can deny that it came with a price. I can't even begin to tell you how many lives were lost to retake them. But now that we have a better understanding of the enemy's forces and powers we should be able to do another attack more effectively.

Everyone was helping the wounded, mourning the dead, hunting for any more enemies or celebrating. I was currently standing in an abandon courtyard, far away from everyone else, trying to figure out what other new powers I had, if I had any.

The only logical reason why I was able to do to that guy in blue armor was maybe my Dad had gained new power and somehow they were being passed onto his kids. How, I don't know, but I was determined to find out. I was tempted to tell Crystal since she might also be developing these powers, but I wanted to keep it as low key as possible for now.

Currently I was trying to see if I could do what I did to Vezok, but so far the glow would only appear on my hands for a few seconds and then fade. I think I was doing it for too long because I soon felt completely exhausted.

Deciding to take a breather, I sat down and pulled out my water bottle and one of the blue cookies my Mom makes. Don't make fun of it either, there are very good. My Mom said she learned how to make them from Dad's Mom, my grandmother, but she could never make them as well as she did.

While I was eating I thought about the future and what would happen. Sure we had a victory here, but what of the price we paid? If victory led to results like that than we had a problem. Also who knows how many of those things are still on the planet, or worse, still coming? It could be a never-ending battle against an enemy we still knew nothing about.

My train of thought was broken when I saw something in the morning sky. It was the same five balls of light that I saw a few days ago, except they were coming back from wherever they were going. For some reason, this time they seem to have some sort effect on me, as if they wanted me to grab them or something. I raised my hand as if I was going to grab them from the sky. Suddenly it started to glow again and before I knew it one of those lights was coming directly towards me.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled as I scrambled to get out of the way. I just barely got behind some fallen benches when it collided with the ground, smoke going everywhere from the impact.

Coughing, I got up too see what it really was. I had only moved a few feet when from the crater something really big rose up. He reminded me of a Lastrigonyian giant except he wasn't trying to kill me. I couldn't see much through the smoke but I swore he was smoking a cigar.

Because of the smoke covering him I couldn't tell what he was doing but he appeared to be looking for someone. "Yo Wolf, Fist, Ember, Blade, where ya'll go too?" He shouted.

Blade? My Dad called himself that so maybe this guy knows him. Still keeping my distance I replied, "Um, down here buddy."

I think the guy heard me because his form was getting closer and closer to me until he was out of the smoke. When he finally came out I saw he was much bigger up close. He also wore a chest plate and a bandana too. The giant mustn't have fully seen me yet because he kept blabbering. "Hey Blade why ya have us crash in this piece of shit…" His question stopped when he finally saw me. "Who the hell are you, runt?"

Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to anger him is replied, "My name is Chad. If you just try not to get impatient I'll explain what happened."

* * *

><p>After an hour of explaining, I left Ty, which was his name, to take it all in (though it seemed he knew most of the stuff already).<p>

He blew out some smoke before finally speaking, "Blade mentioned that he had a gal here before he left. Never mentioned any kids though."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you sure? Mom said that she told him she was pregnant with us before he disappeared." (A/N: Anyone feeling anything off about that?)

Ty thought about that for a moment before replying "I don't think so partner, though boss man never really was one to talk about his other life here on this planet."

It made sense that Dad would do that, though I was still kind of upset. That's when I noticed something on the ground beside Ty's foot, two of them to be exact. I picked them up and saw that they were some kind of round spheres, the size of pebbles. They were completely black but had a shine to them. "Hey Ty, these wouldn't happen to be yours would they?"

Ty looked at them and he nearly swallowed his cigar. "Chaos Damn, I didn't know I had any of those with me. Those are Void Stones."

I jiggled them in my hands like they were marbles, just to see how they feel like. "So I'm guessing there something special about them right?"

The giant nodded, "Only Blade can use them, but basically they are use to call more Vanguards to a planet, one Vanguard per stone. Simply throw them on the ground and they'll come crashing in."

"Like this?" I asked as I threw them on the ground. But the moment they touched it, the stones began to glow. I figured that wasn't supposed to happen because Ty had a shock expression. "Sweet mother of mercy, move!"

We both ran for cover as two rocks from space crashed into the ground where the stones were. About 2 minutes later, Ty and I stood up and just watched the smoke from the craters go into the air. I turned to Ty, irritated. "I thought you said only my Dad could use them?"

Ty just continued watching the smoke. "They should. My best guess is that cause you're his boy, you can probably use them too." He gave a big sigh as he began moving forward. "Well we might as well see who it is. Can't be having them wreck the joint."

I just nodded and followed his lead. When we reached the edge of the first crater Ty shouted. "Alright you Vanguards, get yo assess out of there. Its me, Ty!"

Suddenly there was an explosion from the crater and then something shot out into the air, I think a person because there was a scream following it. The person fell and slammed into a nearby building and then fell to the ground. I think he was still alive because I heard mumbling coming from him.

I guess Ty knew who he was because he smacked his hand to his face in annoyance. "Oh not him, anything but him."

I was going to ask him what he meant when my ears picked up something. I spun around and found myself staring at something I wasn't expecting: a girl's breast.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in surprise, falling backwards. The girl laughed at my response and jumped off the rock she was crouching on. She walked up to me and stretched out her hand. Still giggling she said, "Hi, the names Lory, what's yours?"

The girl was just about a few inches shorter than me and appeared to be my age. Her skin was pale but made her look attractive (not that I'm saying I am attracted to her). The color of her hair was a mix of dark red and black. She wore a black leather jacket and dark blue converse that went up to her knees along with black combat boots. Her jacket was unzipped, revealing a dark blue tank top that showed off only the top part of her breast. I noticed that along her neck were blue strips going down to her arms. She wore dark white combat gloves and her jacket had a hood that was currently down. I noticed that her eyes were gold like Kronos, but didn't give off an evil aura.

"Lory give the boy some space so he can get up huh?" Ty said, interrupting my thoughts. When she moved back a few steps allowing me to get up, Ty introduced her to me properly. "Chad, allow me to present Mallory, or Lory as she likes to be called. A Vanguard for only 200 years as well as the daughter of two Firstborns." Then he sighed as the person who crashed started walking over. "And that loon there is Ka-Boom."

The one named Ka-Boom, looked liked Ares, except seemed more friendly and crazier at the same time. He was a couple of inches taller than me but still smaller than Ty. He had multiple scars on his face, one across his left eye. His skin was much darker than Lory's too. He wore a bandana over his head and a red short sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it. He wore brown and black cargo pants and combats boots and on his hands were black combat gloves. Strapped to his back was a backpack and what appeared to be a grenade launcher, which would explain why his name is Ka-Boom.

"Who the hell are you wee laddie?" He asked with a Scottish like accent.

Ty replied for me. "This here is Chad Jackson, apparently the boss's own flesh and blood."

Lory's eyes lit up with awe, "So like you have all his powers or something?" Before I could answer she quickly turned her focus to Ty. "Wait Ty, shouldn't you be with Blade? Why are you here?"

Ty had just opened his mouth when an explosion appeared far off in the distance. It was soon followed closely by gunfire and shouting. Ka-Boom suddenly pulled out his weapon. "No time for talk, time for action. Time to make some cockle-heidit pancakes!"

And no sooner did he say that he started sprinting towards the area. Lory just looked at him before turning towards me. With a wink she vanished in thin air. My mouth was open wide as the two ran off. "Are they always like that?" I asked Ty.

The giant began walking towards the scene while answering, "Well Lory is just excited, she hasn't been on a mission for awhile. Ka-Boom is always like that, along with the other eight."

"Other eight?" I asked. Ty nodded before explaining. "Ka-Boom is part of a team called the Annihilators. Their good but have some problems."

"Like what kind of problems?" I asked, a little nervous.

Ty scratched his head. "Well they are a little bit…unstable when going into battle, if you know what I mean."

I thought for a moment and then got what he was saying. "Uh oh."

* * *

><p>Crystals POV:<p>

"Move, Move!" I shouted as I used some water to stun an attacker. This bought time for the soldiers, Luke, Jack, Connor Stoll and Piper to run over to a much safer cover. I found my Mom taking cover there yelling out orders through a radio. "What do you mean armor vehicles won't work? Just move them towards the top of the pile of rubble and fire down on them! Did-Hello? Hello?"

Let me explain the situation. We were just attacked by these alien drones. I think their skin was pale but it was covered by black armor that looked organic. They had four red eyes and had digitigrades legs, which made them move much faster than anything I've ever seen. They had at least four fingers and two long tentacles sticking out of their backs.

All of them were the size of centaurs at least, wielding either laser rifles or grenade cannons. But there was this one large one that was firing a machine gun constantly. We couldn't even get a good shot without getting hit. All of our forces here were taking cover and scattered, unable to do anything without backup.

"Damn it." My Mom said, "I've lost the connection." Than she had that thinking look of hers until she finally spoke. "Okay, Jack, Luke, when I give the signal I want you to fire some lightning bolts down on that big one, stun it if you can. Everyone except those with RPG will distract the other drones. Those with RPG will fire at the big guy while he's stunned."

We all nodded, than I noticed something. My eyes widened in panic. "Mom, behind you!"

Everyone looked up and saw a drone directly above Mom, its hand raised to strike, when all of a sudden, three objects flew out of nowhere and struck the drone, blowing huge chunks of it off until it fell dead. Several more came flying out of nowhere, striking drones and exploding on impact.

"GUTS AND GLORY LADS!" Shouted the person who fired those shots. "TIME TO GET BLOODY!" And soon that person was running straight into the open towards the big drone.

"What is that guy doing, is he insane?" Piper asked. The man was firing shot everywhere, stunning, injuring or killing anything he hit. Than he pulled out another grenade launcher and began firing both, doing even more damage.

"I guess in his case, that's a good thing." I replied as I watched him get even closer to the big drone, which was having no success in bringing him down. Another drone got beside his bigger counterpart and fired an energy blast straight towards the man. The man just kept on laughing and managed to run on the side of wall while pulling out two guns in mid air.

"A LOT OF GOOD THAT DID YA!" He shouted as he landed and fired to guns. But it turns out he fired two mini grenades, which attached themselves to the drone and exploded. Finally the man did a role while pulling out what looked like a rocket launcher and fired it while being only a foot away from the large drone. An explosion and a screech soon followed after, with the man getting up and walking away with enjoyment.

But out of the smoke came an injured giant drone ready to pounce on him. But no sooner did it show itself, the drone was shot in the head, blowing it clean off. As the body fell taking its place was the largest man I've ever seen.

"Alright than." The big man said as he pumped his shotgun. "Which one of you Raze drones are next?"

As if on cue, a dozen or more of the Raze drones as they are supposedly called, began to gather around them. But out of nowhere a bright flash appeared and vaporized most of the drones. In its place was a girl wielding two swords in her hands, energy around them.

She put the swords down for a moment and fired bolts of light combined with electricity from her hands. The drones screeched in pain as they were struck, some killed on impact.

Once she was done all three of them charged the drones, which were still recovering from the attack. I noticed that any that got struck by the girl's sword doubled in even more pain than they should be.

I saw my brother running up behind us, his sword drawn. His eyes were on the three figures, his face in awe as he watched them fight. Either that or he was staring at the girl's figure.

"Hey Chad!" I shouted to him. He shook his head and turned towards us. "You know these people?"

"Sort of." He replied. "All I know is that their friends of Dad. Why are you guys just crouching there? Shouldn't we help them?

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

After an hour we finally killed the last one of those drones. We had patrols checking the area to make sure there were no more surprises, and the Hephaestus and Vulcan cabins set up automens, and turrets to protect it incase of another attack.

Meanwhile Chiron, my Mom and everyone else I knew, were back at our forward command base, talking to the three Vanguards as they call themselves, explaining what the situation. So far they've said that their master is Chaos and that a force called the Fade has invaded our planet, which broke some rule of Chaos, thus forcing the Vanguard to investigate. Apparently my Dad is their leader and is somewhere down here investigating. I felt like they were hiding more info but no one pushed it.

"So now what will you do?" Chiron asked, his tail swishing side to side. Ty blew smoke from his cigar before replying, "Well Blade is probably somewhere else by now and the only way we can get to him if he calls us… that is if he knows where we are." He let out a huge sigh, "So for now, we're stuck with you guys."

Everyone seemed okay with that, after seeing how they handled those drones, who wouldn't. Only Mark gave them dirty looks.

Ka-Boom got up and came towards me, grabbing me by the shoulder and than my sister. "In the meantime we'll show these wee ones and thing or two about their dad's powers." Than he turned to Mom. "If that's alright with you me lady?"

Crystal and I both stared at our mom, pleading to let us try to learn these powers. She finally caved in. "Very well but be sure to be in bed at reasonable hour, we got lots of work to do tomorrow."

**Hope you all like that. Sorry it took so long, I had to study and redo an regents exam. More to come soon.**

**Wacko12**

**P.S thank you XxXEnvyxXx for Lory's creation.**


	13. New Problems along with New Powers

**I'm going to try and split this chapter. One part with Percy and the other his kids because some people want to know what powers they inherited. Enjoy**

Percy POV:

"Where could he have gone?" Ember exclaimed, as she was searching the area for the Ty. Currently, we were standing on top of the rubble of a building, looking everywhere. We noticed that the big guy was missing when we landed on the ground. I remembered while we were traveling, I felt a power that was similar to mine, but in a much weaker state, like it wasn't fully mature or in control. I remember in movies and stories where the children would gain their parent's powers. That led me to believe that one of my kids must have done it and Ty must have mistook his or her power for mine.

"Blade" Wolf said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with a look you couldn't fight back. "You know something don't you? I felt an energy similar too yours and I think you know where it originated from."

Fist and Ember were now looking at me and I knew there was no avoiding it. So with a sigh I came clean. "Well what happened was when I came to grab Hestia I learned that me ex-girlfriend was pregnant with two of my kids, who are now immortal and both might be gaining some of the new powers I got when I joined the Vanguard."

All three just stared at me for a few moments before Fist said, "Well that explains hell of a lot."

"Also why there are two more Vanguards here." Wolf added. He was right; Chad must have used the stones in Ty's pocket and accidentally called for more back up. I sighed, knowing that the Council will want a fill in of what just happened.

"For now lets focus on getting this back to Miserix." I said as I slid the staff into the dimensional bag attached to the back of my armor. The others just got up when Ember said, "Wait should we be doing this?"

We all turned to her, not saying anything, which she took as a sign to continue. "We're helping a possible enemy gain his full powers, all for just information?"

I nodded to Wolf to explain. "Ember, I know Miserix, he is not one to betray us, he's more likely to try and wage war against his former comrades. He's also the only one so far whoever followed Chaos laws, which means he's our best shot for decent information."

Knowing that we wouldn't back down from this, Ember sighed in defeat and followed the rear. Fortunately his prison was only a block or two away from us. I had Quaver scan the area from the air, to make sure there was no sign of enemies either approaching or hiding to ambush us. He along with Fist, Wolf and Ember remained outside the dome while I went in to return the staff. Miserix was sitting on one of the statues inside the prison. When he saw the staff in my hand, I could see enjoyment in his eyes.

He held his arm out and suddenly the staff flew from my hand into his. The power from the staff immediately traveled into Miserix's body and I could tell that it was a good thing since he looked better. Than he came up to me while changing his form, turning into a giant red dragon with grey and black armor.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the change of form?"

He smiled, showing his new sharp teeth. "I've always preferred this form, I felt that it gave a more intimidating aura when I spoke with my subordinates." He said as he spread his wings out. Than Miserix said. "Since you have done such a favor for me, I shall reward you with some information, though I still expect you to complete the rest of our deal. But first I have a question: Who was the Makuta guarding my staff?"

I admit I was curious why he wanted to know that, but I thought there would be no harm to tell him. "His name was Spiriah, heard of him?"

Miserix eyes widen at the name and then narrowed, as if he was thinking. "They would put someone like him to defend it, why?"

"I'm guessing you're shocked by this choice?" I asked, wondering what the deal was.

Miserix looked at me before replying. "His name, in the language of the Fade, means failure, which he is. Many centuries ago before you were found, he was tasked with helping talk down one of the Fade's rebelling species after the Tri-War, called the Skakdi. But instead he gave them powerful weapons and abilities, making it difficult for us to control them without killing everything around us. Because of that, he was cast down and nearly banished. But it seems Chotuka decided to give him mercy. Though it is strange that they would give him the task of guarding one of my weapons."

"Or wanted him out of the way." I thought. Not much trouble one can do in a frozen land. Miserix chuckled. "A two for one win, eh?"

Miserix than lowered his head. "Now what I can tell you is that Fade's forces didn't come here on purpose."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean, something or someone summoned them here? Because the way they were invading in the beginning, none of them looked shocked to be here."

"At that time yes." Replied Miserix, tapping his claw against his head as if trying to remember." But at first a portal opened in our domain, transporting some of us here, where they were in coma. Soon after Teridax announced we would invade this world, in order to gain supremacy against our enemies. As leader of the Makuta at the time, I moved against it and look where it got me." He let out an angry snarl. "Apparently voicing against one of my own lieutenants was also against my master as well."

I took this in. If what he said was true, than this changed everything we originally believed. If the Fade never meant to come here, someone must have done it, knowing the daemons would never pass up an opportunity like this. But a new question now popped up: Who opened that portal? From what I've been told, the power to go through dimensions was lost to both the beings of Veil and the Fade ever since the Tri-War. None in the Material know it and if they had, they would have been taken to join the Vanguard. Thus only those of the Vanguard or Seekers can travel through different realms.

"I should also inform you that I've sense agents of the Divine Gods in this world, though they will give you less trouble than my former comrades have."

That caught my attention. Why in Chaos name would agents of the Divine Gods being doing here? Were they trying to see if they could gain a foot hold here as well? I knew that had to be investigated but there was other stuff to do first.

"The last thing is this: Your friend over there is dying." Miserix said in almost a whisper, while pointing his claw at Wolf, who I notice was rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Concern though careful incase the Makuta was lying, I asked, "How is he dying?"

"He was bitten by a shadow leech, I can sense it, as all Makuta and our Master can." Miserix said calmly. "We use it on beings as a last resort, subdue them permanently to our will. He will either die, go mad or be corrupted and serve the Dark Lord of the Fade."

"How long will it take to take over him and is there even a cure?" I asked. I doubted they would have made a cure, but I bet the former leader of the Makuta would know. Miserix thought for a moment before replying.

"There is, though the others do not know of it. I discovered it eons ago, incase the moment came that they would try to use it on me. The only resource that I require is the substance that the shadow leeches come from. As for how long, hard to say with him. Due to the fact he is a full Firstborn, he might not be feeling its effects right away and it may take a long time for him to be full corrupted, but lets not wait too find out."

I nodded, agreeing with that sentiment. Now all that left was where to get that substance. As though reading my mind (which he probably was) Miserix said, "Fortunately, the Makuta brought a large vat of it to this world when they invaded, to use for rebellious soldiers or the natives of this world. There is a condition thought."

Count on a Makuta to want something in return. "Okay and what is it?" I asked.

"It is guarded and preserved by its two creators, Chirox and Mutran. They are always there, to create more of the creatures. What I want is simple: Bring at least one of their heads."

Something still felt off. "Why are you helping to do this?" I asked. "This is going to stall us from getting your last object and you're helping create an antidote for your own creation, so why do this?"

Miserix let out an amused laugh at my question. "Think about it, this would give you multiple victories. The Shadow leech's existence is unknown to the Council. Such a thing exposed would have them furious. It would also greatly hurt my former comrades if an antidote were created for their ultimate weapon. Also I see it as a way of giving you a better chance of retrieving my last item if there were more of you and one wasn't on the risk of corruption."

Huh, I guess that was a good reason. "Okay so are you going to tell me where it is?" I asked, really wanting to hurry this up.

"It is in a place where I believe that you are familiar with." The large Makuta said. "A place with many creatures for them to do experiments. It's called the Sea of Monsters."

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

"Okay so lets see what you can do already." Darius said, once he finished setting up targets.

He along with my other friends, including the Vanguards, Crystal and Uncle Tyson were all at an abandon parking lot, trying to figure out what powers my Sis and I got from our Dad. Hestia was also with us, since she seemed like the only god who the Vanguards were comfortable with.

So far all we got were, I guess you could say, upgrades on our powers we inherited from our god grandparents and I seem to be able to unleash some sort of energy blast or something. Ty says he might have a clue what it is but we just have to try it out to confirm it.

"Alright listen up you varmints." Ty yelled while walking in front of Crystal and me. "Blade's standard powers are simple so we'll focus on those. He can control every element in the universe as well as attach it to himself and turn into those elements. He can also create physical forms out of them, like a sword for example. Your Pop also had super strength, speed, agility, healing, resistance, hearing, seeing and instincts. He can also lift things with his mind and teleport people through areas and dimensions. Speaking of his brain, its protected by any mental attacks and you can't communicate with him unless he wants too. Finally your dad has energy abilities like you do boy, any questions?"

"If those are his standard powers what are his unique ones?" I asked, sort of curious. Okay, actually really curious.

"Well that's easy: The ability to control and manipulate creation, to an extent." Ty said. "Basically, this power was given to him by the big Boss himself, though it was already inside Blade in the beginning. The only reason why he couldn't use it was because he wasn't a full Firstborn, like the first Blade."

Ty blew out a puff of smoke before continuing. "To be specific, Blade can turn any object he focuses into something else entirely. He can even make wind solid. But that's difficult so he doesn't use it all the time. Blade prefers the more low key powers he has and does combo attacks with them and his weapons."

"Surprise he even has the brain cells to do something like that." A voice that sounded rough and rigid said. I groaned knowing who it was, Ares, God of War and Charlie and Selena's grandfather.

But the moment those words came out of his mouth, he had three weapons, held by three pissed off people, pointed at him. We were all shock that the Vanguards would do something so rash. The god's grandkids had their hands on their weapons, ready to help their grandpa.

Ty just stared at the bewildered god before lowering his weapon. Than he said, "A little bit of advice: Don't say anything bad about the boss man or we might forget what we are doing during that time, clear?"

Ares didn't reply, just glared at them as they walked. Lory came up to Crystal and I and whispered. "That guy was radiating with energy. Is he usually that strong?"

I shook my head. "Nah, but with all the battles we had these pass 100 years, he's been getting extra strong with each one. Its good since that means we can send him to the frontlines."

"If we're all done mangling about." Ty stated as he adjusted the stones we would be using for target. "Let's get started shall we?"

For the pass two hours we've been practicing. So far though we've only been able to shoot small blast of other elements but that was it. I decided to try and see if I could do that energy ability. I held my hands out and concentrated, feeling everyone's gaze set on me.

At first I felt nothing, but than I could feel something tingling against my fingers. I look and saw the same color of energy moving around my hands and soon my body. I than try and focus it on hitting the stones.

But before I could fire the shot, someone shouted. "What the hell are you idiots doing?" It sounded like that jerk Mark. The sudden surprise made me lose focus and all of a sudden I landed on the pavement and rolled down a hill. I would've kept rolling if I hadn't slammed into something, which stopped me.

"Gods damn that idiot." I mumbled as I got up and rubbed my back. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't where I was a few seconds ago. Than it hit me: I've must have accidentally teleported myself (and maybe the others) somewhere else.

As I was about to go and search the place I felt a shadow fall upon me, followed by deep, loud breathing. I turned around to see a huge red dragon with grey and black armor staring down at me. His green eyes were gleaming with both great power and curiosity.

"Well, well, well." He said with a growl. "What do we have here?"

**Review.**

**Sorry it took so long, been busy with other stuff. Also school is starting in a few days **

**Hopefully I can get one more chapter done and than work on the rest during the school year.**

**Also I like to thank many of you for your contribution of stories to my Community. Remember if you have any Percy Jackson stories involving Chaos and/or Primordial Gods, send a message to me.**

**Thanks**

**Wacko12**

**P.S Also Im working on a Transformer story too.**


	14. To the store

**Hello and Enjoy.**

Chad POV:

"Holy Shit!" I cried as I stumbled away from the massive figure. The being didn't react to my outburst, just looked at me as if I was something of interest. I swear you could practically see the power radiating off of him, but for some reason it seemed incomplete.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrilling noise outside. I turned and saw a Visorak tapping against what I guess was some sort of invisible dome. It was clearly communicating with this giant being, asking it something. The being seemed to be responding and soon the Visorak bowed and left.

I was thinking about trying to get out of there, but as if reading my mind he maneuvered himself so that he was standing between the exit and me. I wisely decided to stay put.

A few minutes later, more Visorak returned this time and they were encircling my friends, and Ares and Mark. They were a little bit bruise and sort of shocked, but otherwise okay. The only ones who seemed unfazed by this thing's form were the three Vanguards.

The giant clearly recognized Ty because he said, "So this where you went."

Ty just shrugged, "Hey don't puff your smoke ya big gal loot, the Boss's boy called me."

His eyes widen at this and than I became the center of his full attention. "You…are an offspring of Blade?" He asked as he lowered his head so that I could feel the air coming out of his nostrils.

He moved his tail a little and soon the rest were pushed inside this dome prison. Once they were he raised his head and sniffed the air and turned towards the group. Than I guess he used some kind of ability to drag my sister right next to me.

"Interesting." The giant dragon said as he looked down at both of us. "Both have the same type of power, though they are different. So not only did Blade have a child, he had two."

I couldn't tell if he was a friend or not but I decided to risk it. "Since you seem to know so much are you what, a friend of our Dad?"

The giant dragon chuckled at this. "I wouldn't call us friends little one. More like…business partners. But I'm curious, how did you two come to be?"

"Now wait just a second!" Yelled Ares as he started walking up to us. He probably didn't like being ignored.

The dragon didn't even give him a second glance. "Be gone little godling, this doesn't concern you. And to be truthful, your presence irks me." Turning his attention back to us.

That seemed to piss the God of War. In an instant he had a sword in one hand and an axe in the other. His eyes were burning dangerously high behind his shade. He was finally standing beside us when he started yelling again. "Who the hell do you think you are you-"

"BE QUIET WORM!" The giant dragon roared, as he raised his right hand and literally gave Ares a bitch slap, sending him crashing into one of the pillars. He ignored the shock gasps we gave out and Charlie and Seliena ran to his aid. My head was still moving between him and Ares, and how he just knocked the God of War out cold.

"Now." He said to Crystal and I. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>About two hours of talking Miserix that being his name, finally got his answers.<p>

"Interesting, this definitely changes the situation." MIserix mumbled to himself as he paced. Getting annoyed by this and wanting to know about my dad, I made a coughing noise to remind him we were still here.

Hearing it Miserix turned his focus back on us. "Yes well right now your Father and his other companions are at the Sea of Monsters as you call it, retrieving a substance for me so I can create an antidote for one of their own. And as for your desire to help your Father, I'm afraid you would merely get in his way." He smirked at the last part.

Both my sister and I were getting annoyed, causing my sis to retort. "We won't get in his way, we're already practicing our new powers, we'll have them down soon."

"Ha!" Miserix laughed in amusement. "Just practicing your new powers is only half of the requirement you need to help him. The other is your weapon."

Now this confused me since our weapons worked fine against these monsters. Sure it didn't kill them right away, but it worked. "Why would we need new weapons if our current ones work fine already."

"They only work because the blood of your Father that runs through you two empowers them. If you had a weapon made from the same metal that your Father's is made from, than it would be more effective." Miserix retorted. "There is only one person who could do this: Forge, a Firstborn and one of the original Vanguard. Since he left to become a nomad, no one knows where truly is except for Chaos. He is the greatest smith in the Universe, second only to Chaos. And no your smith god is nowhere compared to his skills."

"So are you saying he is somewhere on this planet?" I asked. From what Ty has told me, know one has been this planet for eons.

"Yes and no." Miserix's replied. "When your Father took his ancestor's place, he returned to the Vanguard. But he was given a pocket dimension to be used as his workstation. On worlds that hold value to the Vanguard or where Vanguards go to for missions or have outposts stationed, dimensional doors are built there, hidden from others. Through these, you can enter Forge's lair. And now, with Blade's investigation, a door has appeared here, and I know where it is. And this…" He said as he lifted his hand and put something in mine. It turned out to be a red gem that was glowing.

"That will teleport you and whoever comes with you through a dimensional gateway towards his, well as close as it can get you. How you decide to get to it and convince him to make you and your sister weapons is up to you, if you decide to seek him out."

I looked at the stone, skeptical. I stared at Miserix and asked, "Why are you even doing this?"

Miserix puffed smoke out of his nostrils. "I have my reasons." He said.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV:<p>

In the Void, the Pentagram Council was in utter silence. They received much info from various sources and now the time had come to discuss it.

The 1st head spoke first, "This is an Outrage! Not only have the Fade fully taken control of the Earth, but apparently they had only come there by accident, this can only lead to one thing."

The 2nd head spoke next, "Conspiracy, against both Chaos and all of his creations, but lets not be hasty. Has any contact with Chotuka been made yet?"

"No, the Fade remains sealed, they do not answer our summons, perhaps internal problems?" Suggested the 3rd head.

"No." Replied the 4th head. "That domain is always having battles against species and sub-groups. The reason much be more deeper, they might be hiding something."

"What we should focus on right now is that if Miserix was telling the truth, that the Fade did arrive there by accident and if there are agents of the Veil on the planet. How do we know he isn't lying?"

The 2nd head answered this. "The fact that he was the first daemon to become a Vanguard during the Tri-War as well as remained loyal to Chaos Laws. That and his desire for revenge on his former comrades will no doubt give him reason to help Blade."

"But what if lust for revenge and his fall from power corrupts him to betraying Blade?" Asked the 3rd head.

"We'll have to take that chance, he'll no doubt create problems for the Fade's forces once he is free." Answered the 4th head.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the 1st head. "Blade shall resume his task of recovering Miserix's items and freeing him. After that we shall allow him to move on his own though he shall be watch. Send a message to all Vanguards, keep an eye out for warriors of the Veil and track and question them. Anything else?"

"Only a few." Replied the 5th head. "Since this incident has taken place near the prison of the Nameless, what is its current status?"

"It remains where it always has and has shown no sign of failure and the pillars are intact." Answered the 1st head. "You fear the Fade plan to release them?"

"I am saying that we should be weary of what may happen there." Replied the 5th head."

"Agreed anything else?" Asked the 1st head.

"What of Blade's children?" Asked the 2nd head.

There was silence when this was brought up. "Their presence is…unexpected." The 4th head said, breaking the silence.

"But can we deem them safe or as a threat? Since this all began, they have started acquiring Blade's new powers, though at a slow rate." The 5th head stated.

"We shall have one of the Vanguards stay with them, in order to fully understand their potential." Answered the 1st head.

"One more thing." The 2nd head said, "Our spy within the Fade's ranks has reported the appearance of what he appeared to be a Mata Nui."

"A Mata Nui, the equivalent to a Makuta?" The 1st head asked.

"Yes and judging by the spy's view of the agent indicates he arrived to Earth via dimensional portal."

This caused uproar in the Council. "How is this possible! If he had the ability to cross dimensions, than we would have known, sought him out and have him join the Vanguard's ranks." The 1st head demanded.

"Perhaps the Divines hid his existence from us." Suggested the 3rd head.

"A trump card for them to play when the time was right." Another suggestion this time made by 2nd head.

"We shall deal with this now!" Yelled the 1st head. "We shall send an agent without Blade's knowledge. He shall capture this Mata Nui for questioning."

"Who shall we send?" Asked the 2nd head. "One of Blade's siblings?"

"No we shall send another, one who originates from Earth but came here by mistake while searching for his lost god Pan."

A few seconds later a being appeared before the Council. His lower parts were brown hairy goat legs. He wore only a sleeveless green jacket and a necklace. His hair was curly brown with some grey in it. He had two horns sticking out but the left one had a crack. The physical features on his face showed that he was very old.

In his right hand was staff, which appeared to be made out of wood. On one end was a small mace with spikes on it and the other the head of goat with horns looking upwards. He knelt before the council.

"Vanguard Ram, you know your objective, go forth and carry it out." Said the 1st head.

"Yes my lord, anything else?" Asked the Vanguard.

"We have news that your son, Grover Underwood, along with his wife and son are still on the planet, safe at the moment." Answered the 2nd head. The being called Ram said nothing. "Will this news effect your progress with your mission?"

Ram looked up and said, "Depends on what I should do after I complete my mission."

If the Council could nod their heads, than they would, as if approving his answer. The 4th head than replied, "Seeing how the situation has progressed so far, you may be reassign to Blade's group to help in his investigation of this conspiracy."

"Than I will keep the news you have given to me in my head, but it will not distract me from my mission." With that Ram bowed and left.

**Bet none of you guys saw that coming. Next chapter will have Blade and his group venture to the Sea of Monsters along with other surprises. It might take awhile because school is starting soon.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	15. The Two Makuta part 1

**Hello, sorry about the wait, school's been a bitch. Okay so lets see how Blade's group is doing. Read and Review.**

Blade POV:

The Skrall screeched in agony as I slammed it on the ground and with my own hands pulled out its lungs. Another tried to attack me from behind, but I activated my shield and stopped his attack, than killed him with a fireball through the chest.

We had just landed inside the Sea of Monsters; at least I think we did. To be honest, this place changed and I don't think it was time that did it. From what I can tell a massive metal wall surrounded the entire Bermuda Triangle with sentries guarding them endlessly. Above us were flying beast and warriors, patrolling the skies. And there were ports everywhere, with submarines going down into the water, doing what I don't know nor did I have the time to find out.

My team had managed to arrive almost unnoticed, until we ran into a Skrall patrol. Fortunately the alarm here isn't very good since no reinforcements came, leaving us to take out these guys quickly.

"Take this you shit ass punks!" Cried Fist as he delivered a killing punch to a Skrall with his brass knuckles, than fired to energy blasts from them at two more Skralls, killing them. Than he ran towards three more delivering a powerful shockwave punch on the ground, sending the three Skralls flying over the cliff.

Ember was nearby Wolf, who was scorching anyone who got to close. I had her remain by Wolf so she could inform me quickly if anything new with the infection happened. So far Wolf has shown no sign of corruption yet.

I pulled my blade out of the last Skrall. I quickly put away and motioned the others to get moving, knowing one of their patrols would see the bodies. We began walking down a small edge next to the mountain when Fist whispered/yelled. "Incoming patrol."

Sure enough at least a dozen flyers were near the battlefield. We had to find a hiding spot fast or we would have a serious fight on our hands. Than I saw something further down near the beach, a cave.

"Quickly follow me." I said as I already began heading down, with the others soon following. I ushered them into the cave while I kept an eye on those patrols in the sky before I went in the cave too.

I created a ball of light floating over my right hand so we could see where we were. As expected the inside of the cave was dank and wet with puddles here and there. I noticed on the cave's walls were signs of a fight, claw marks, small craters that weren't made naturally and scorch marks.

"Hey look at this." Ember said, picking up something from the ground. She tossed it to me while I had Quaver hold the light in the air so I could look at the object. It was a Greek helmet, but it felt dimly warm and I noticed it was gold.

It took me a few seconds to piece it all together. "This…this is Hyperion's helmet." I said, shocked of finding it here.

"Who?" Fist asked, having know idea who I was talking about. I sighed and explained that he was the Titan of Light and was trapped inside a tree. But my guess was that he was freed somehow.

"Well than what's it doing here of all places, and where's its owner?" Asked Ember, while using a small fire to help her see the inside of the cave for anything else.

"Only one way to find out." I replied as I gripped the helmet with both hands. Using my powers I concentrated on any remaining essence of the Titan in his helmet to see what had happened.

* * *

><p>And in just a few seconds later I was startled by the sounds of battle. I soon focused and was now seeing what the Titan saw 100 years ago. I guessed a lot changed over the past 10,000 years. From the looks of it most of the Titans were freed and had made a base on some parts of the Bermuda Triangle.<p>

"My Lord!" Someone cried. I, or Hyperion, turned his head towards that direction. A dracanae was slithering towards him with a panic look on her face. "The invaders have broken through our defense. They have killed Charybdis and Scylla and are already slaughtering the outer defenders."

Hyperion raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean dead? Did they not turn to dust when slain?"

The snake woman shook her head violently. "No my lord, they were merely shot at and slashed at and soon fell to the ground, blood pouring out of their bodies. My lord what should we do?" She shrieked.

"Be silent!" The Titan roared as he looked at the situation. Through his eyes I could tell the battle wasn't going so well. The Fade's forces were overwhelming the Titan's army, using their more powerful and advance powers to slaughter the monsters. Giants were being grind to dust by war machines and larger creatures. The Fade's air forces were surrounding the whole entire Triangle, coming down only to attack a defender.

Suddenly a blast came nearby Hyperion, killing the dracanae and nearly knocking Hyperion off his feet. But he regained balanced and fired fireballs at the area where the attack came from. I wasn't sure if he actually hit the target, but he definitely got a reaction. More and more beams started raining down on the Titan, who was moving desperately to avoid them, his battle instincts telling him so.

Eventually he lost his balance and fell into the water. When he came back to the surface, he was still glowing though it was dim. By the looks of it, his left arm appeared broken and most of his armor was gone. He must have realized this because than Hyperion began looking for shelter. A cave, the same one that we were in right now, soon came into his view and began walking towards it.

A few minutes later Hyperion was sitting down inside the cave, muttering to himself, "How could this have happened? After so many years preparing we could have finally attack Olympus."

"A shame that will never happen." Replied a much more sinister voice that sound eerie familiar. Hyperion grabbed his sword and stood towards the source of the voice. Standing at the entrance was a huge being who had a large amount of power. His skin was black and orange but was covered by silver armor. His face was a cross between that of a human and mini raptor. He had silver horns on his head and completely red eyes. Both of his hands only had three fingers including a thumb and in his right one was a staff with a launcher or something. On his face was smug look.

"Well look at what I found rotting in the mud." He said as he stared at Hyperion. I could feel the Titan's rage boiling as he stood up, his sword in his hand.

"Do you not know who you are facing? I am a Titan!" He shouted, the light returning at max. But the being was just looking at his nails, bored out of his mind.

"I care why?" Was all he asked, which prompted Hyperion to attack, his sword raised. His target merely stared at him when his eyes started to glow. Than he fired a beam and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I was back in the present, Hyperion's helmet still in my hand. The others were staring at me, still in their same position.<p>

"So did you learn anything in the last 0.23 seconds boss?" Fist asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes, seeing how he was using the fact that time zones are different when I do this as a joke.

"Well it seems that during the past 10,000 years the Titans managed to free some of their brothers and sisters and were gathering an army here. But than the Fade came and took them down, and they were led by the Shadowed One."

Everyone stiffened at the name and with good reason too. Little is known about him, and only a few really know his true name. Though he's not a Makuta, he is in charge (and claims that he founded it) an Organization called the Dark Hunters. The members are daemons who are selected and either mutated, given new equipment or power, or are created by Chotuka himself and become elite operatives for the Fade's legions. Their counterparts in the Veil were the Toa.

"Guess we'll have Dark Hunters to deal with here huh?" Wolf exclaimed looking at his claws. "Makes sense since we're going after something important."

I nodded and tossed Hyperion's helmet aside. "We dealt with Dark Hunters before, just focus on the task at hand and maybe we can find some answers."

All of a sudden my gauntlet started to shake and Quaver finally popped out. I noticed that he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Quaver is something wrong, what happened?" I asked, wondering what made the Seeker come out all of a sudden. Quaver got his bearings together and turned to face me. "Just got orders from the Council. Apparently Intel has discovered that a Vanguard is being held here is suspended animation. Orders are to find him and get him out of there." The seeker than handed me the paper. "This is what he looks like so that it will be easier to identify him." And with that he returned to my gauntlet.

I took a look at the paper and my eyes widen in shock, he was a Vanguard? But I quickly shook it off and turned to the others. "Okay we need to keep going and be ready, we don't know what will happen."

* * *

><p>A few hours later we arrived at the place that the shadow leeches were being held. To my surprise it was Circe's island. It was altered a little, but I didn't know if that was due to time or the Fade.<p>

There were several moving bridges connected to the mountain part of the area, and on them were monsters, dozens of them, being brought there in chains. On the shore there was a cave entrance into the mountain, which I bet would take me to the target. But there guards, not many but they were Dark Hunters, six of them to be precise.

I kept scanning the area, looking for away in and hopefully pass those guards, than I spotted a pathway towards the shore only a half a mile away. It wouldn't get us pass them, but it would let us get the jump on them.

I gathered the rest of the team and told them the plan. I would move through the water towards the Dark Hunters and do an attack that would temporarily stun them, leaving my team the time to attack.

Once they started making their way towards the pathway I touched the water. Using my powers I turned my body into water and soon became one with the ocean as I dived down. When I finally got to the shore I stayed there, waiting for the others to get into position. While I was waiting I managed to hear what the Dark Hunters were saying.

The big one, and I mean really big one, was moving his equally big claw through the sand lazily and look bored as hell. "Ahh Damn it, how much longer do we have to be here, we should be out there, fighting those humans and Olympians!" He shouted in aggravation as he slammed his fist against a rock, shattering it upon impact.

"Oh quit your complaining Gladiator, its not like anything new will happen if you keep yelling." Another one said to his giant friend name Gladiator. This one was somewhat close to human size and was entirely red. He looked like he dipped into something nasty and was just luck to make it out of it alive. In one had he was carrying a grey metal shield and in the other was a staff where I could see some sparks pop out now and then.

Approaching the two was another Dark Hunter, same size as the second one except his head was hunched over. He had two horns sticking out of his mouth and wore grey armor over his red skin. He even had a spike for the tip of his tail. Attached to his arm was a cannon.

"Firedracax, Gladiator what the hell are you two complaining about?" The way he asked it almost sounded like he was in charge of this lot. But watching how the others barely glanced at him, it was a good guess he did that a lot just for show.

"Tyrant why don't you just shove it. You know none of us listen that much anyway." Laughed the one called Firedracax as he looked at Tyrant, who just grunted in response and stomped off. Three other ones were watching the scene, remaining quiet as they watched. One was black and grey with a giant claw and a cannon. The one beside him was wearing a lot of weird silver looking armor but just made him look more ugly. The last one looked like a cross between an alligator and a bird, along with a tail of a cobra.

My attention shifted to something above them: My team, they were in position. With one strong heave, I flew into the air, with a large tidal wave following and soon crashed on top of the Dark Hunters.

I landed right in front of the first three drawing my sword. When they recover, the one named Tyrant eyes widen when he recognized me. "You!"

As soon as he said that he heard yelps behind him. Fist, Ember and Wolf got the jump on them. They gave them minor scratches before being forced off.

"Kill them!" Tyrant yelled as he armed his cannon and took aim. But I charged him and gave him a good solid punch, sending him smashing into the rocks.

"I'm going in! Think, you can hold them back?" I shouted. Fist ducked from a tail coming at him and returned with a punch, knocking his opponent back.

"Yeah I think we can manage!" He replied. I nodded and made a dash for the cave, dodging attacks that came at me.

* * *

><p>An hour later I found myself inside a chamber, circle shaped to be precise. And in the center was a pit and when I looked to see what was in it, I gasped in shock. Inside was this lake of ooze. Its color was a mix of black and dark green and just looking at it would want to make anyone vomit. For a brief moment I thought that the ooze was…whispering. Than I noticed that something was swimming in it.<p>

"Shadow Leeches." I mumbled to myself as I watched the slithering worms move through the ooze as if it was a spa. I could literally feel the insanity and darkness they were giving off as they absorbed the ooze's contents.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Some dark voice hissed. I looked up and saw two beings fly towards me. They were both nearly identical, except for their armor's color. The one who spoke, his armor was black and silver while his look alike was black, silver and green. The first one carried two-energy blades and the other wielded different looking blade and a spear. Attached to their chest were pods, probably holding leeches like Spiriah's did.

"Makuta" I said as they finally landed. The black one smiled, as if he found it amusing that I wasn't showing any fear.

"That is correct. And you must be Blade, an honor." He said with mock tone. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Chirox, and this hear is Mutran." Indicating to his green armored friend. "Now the real question is: Why is the Leader of Chaos's Vanguards doing here of all places?"

I smirked and pulled out Storm Terror. "I could ask you the same thing." Chirox smirked at my comment.

Mutran decided to put his two senses in. "We know about your dealing with Miserix…as well of your friend Wolf's condition."

I did my best to hide my surprise of them knowing Wolf been poisoned. Chirox laughed. "Do not be surprise Blade, the ooze as well as the leeches are made from the Makuta's very own substance. We can sense all those who have been infected by the Shadow Leeches, which would explain why you are here: Planning to use the very same substance as a cure."

I gripped Storm Terror with both hands. "That's right, so now get out of the way and maybe I won't kill you."

Both of them laugh at this, causing me to get a little bit pissed off. Mutran was the first to stop and stared straight at me. "I have a better idea." And than his red eye's started to glow but nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Wolf POV:<p>

I was standing on top of the black one with the claw and cannon, who they called Savage, and was going to deliver the final blow when I felt pain. I growled in response and fell off my prey as I placed my hand on its source: My shoulder. Was it the bite mark from the leeches that was doing this? Why now?

My thoughts were interrupted when Savage back handed me and sent me skidding across the ground. I tried to get up but the pain was too much to bear. I think someone was shouting my name but I couldn't tell as Savage started coming towards me raising his arms and brought them down on me.

**Duh duh!**

**Anyway I'm starting on the part 2 right now. I've also started on the chapter where Chad and his group go looking for Forge.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	16. The Two Makuta part 2

**Time for part 2 of the Two Makuta**

* * *

><p>Ember POV:<p>

Out of all the desperate things I've ever done for the past 2,000 years since I joined, this was the most desperate moment ever. I've never been very good at manipulating my flames, I've been only able to do it only a few short times and wasn't under that much stress.

Until now

When I saw Wolf not moving, apparently from some intense pain, I made a quick dash to him. I managed to get between him and the massive giant and created a dome of fire. When he struck the dome, I could hear the hissing sound as the flames burned his hands and he recoiled while he screeched in pain. I took this opportunity and grabbed Wolf so I could move him somewhere safe.

When I finally get him to lean against some rocks and looked at the place where that leech had bit him since he was clutching it. I gasped at what I saw.

The bite glow a sickly green and it looked kind of bigger than last time. I had no idea what this meant but right now I knew that he had to stay out of the fight or else he won't last long. "Fist!" I yelled since he was still fighting. Fist heard my shout and retreated back to me and Wolf. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I don't know but I have a pretty good guess it has to do with that bite mark." I replied as I looked at it. Several noises caught my attention soon and I turned to see all six Dark Hunters charging at us. "Wolf is vulnerable (I swore I heard a growl from him at that) if we leave him alone. Can you engage them while I stay here?"

Fist pounded his knuckles in response with a grin on his face. "No problem, just keep those fireballs going so I don't have too much trouble."

Than he lunged at them, attacking the one named Savage first. The brute swung his massive claws at Fist, but missed at Fist rolled underneath his legs. Fist delivered a punch to Savage's back and fired a bolt of energy from his brass knuckles, leaving a gaping hole in the Dark Hunter's chest as he fell to the ground.

"One Down!" Fist declared with pride as he turned towards the remaining Hunters. "Five to go!"

"Separate!" Tyrant shouted to the others. "Poison with me on the girl, Gladiator, Subterranean, deal with the other one. Try and go after the one who is wounded so they divide their concentration."

Well shit.

* * *

><p>Blade POV:<p>

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted as I fired a blast of fire and lighting at the two Makuta. Mutran and Chirox merely grinned as they took to the air, while Mutran's eyes stopped glowing and Chirox's eyes now were. They perched themselves on an edge above the pit.

"Now why should we tell you when we could have you continue guessing?" Chirox asked, laughing. "It makes the situation more fun."

I growled in anger and jumped into the air, where I concentrated on the atoms in the rocks behind them, causing them to explode, hitting the two Makutas in the back. Chirox managed to land on the ground while Mutran charged right me, his weapons raised.

I pulled out Storm Terror and our blades clashed, causing the room the shake due to the impact from our power.

Creating a small earthquake beneath us, I managed to get Mutran to topple over. I brought my sword down upon him, but he managed to grab his spear and once channeling his shadow energy into it, knocked my weapon out of my hand and sent me back a few feet.

Weaponless for the time moment, I had to resort in using my shield, Iron Shell, and go on the defense. Unfortunately it got more difficult because now Chirox decided to join the fight, flying in the air and shooting shadow bolts from his blades.

I dug through my pocket dimensional bag attached to the back of my armor for a certain weapon that I needed: The Elemental Blaster, or E Blaster for short.

Its appearance looks like a mix between a pistol and a shotgun only a little bit shorter. It can fire rounds of with a different element each one at a time. I rarely use it since I'm more skilled with a sword and close combat.

Butting my shield against Mutran knocking him back a bit, I opened fire on Chirox who was still in the air. All the bullets were sonic bullets, most of them missing but the sound they made while passing him stunned him greatly until he dropped to the ground.

I finally felt Storm Terror return to me, so I put away my shield and drew my sword and focused on Mutran. I fired an earthquake bullet from my E Blaster at his feet, causing him to lose his balance and allowing me to gain an advantage.

I kept slashing Storm Terror at him, its elemental energies giving it an extra boost in the attacks. Mutran was clearly starting to tire and I was about to bring down the killing blow when Chirox's blade came near my face.

Remembering that Chirox was the one doing… whatever it is their doing, I changed my strategy and decided to take him out first. So I did an uppercut punch on Mutran and sent him flying, than I pulled out E Blaster and before Chirox could react, fired an iron bullet at point blank range. The attack struck right in the face and sent him sprawling across the floor, blood flying everywhere.

With Mutran somewhere and Chirox dead I dashed towards the pit. Once I got there I created a sphere floating in mid-air. I gathered what I could get and once the sphere I drew E Blaster and aimed it at the pit. I knew that the Makuta would use the leeches to infect the Olympians, Demigods, mortals and anyone else on this planet. I figured they would have more of these somewhere on this planet, but at least this would slow them down.

I fired the most powerful bullet I had, a Void bullet, created by Chaos himself. The bullet struck the pit, causing a chain reaction within. The chamber started to shake and the ceiling started to collapse.

I was already running while I contacted Quaver, "Quaver, did you find our missing Vanguard?"

The Seeker replied, "Yes but I could use some help, this guy is heavy."

I rolled my eyes I headed towards his location. When I finally found him I saw why Quaver was having a hard time. The guy was twice my size and was held in suspended animation. There was just one thing that seemed so unreal.

The Minotaur was the Vanguard.

* * *

><p>Ember POV:<p>

I was trading fire with the one named Tyrant and Poison, the former shooting heated blasts at me while the latter was shooting venom. While I was doing that, Fist was taking on the other three, but I could tell he was struggling. The big one was able to counter his punches while the red one's attacks were mixed with fire, making it hard for Fist to attack without getting burned. And the ugly one… well it seemed that whatever he touched would just break apart.

Fist was soon cornered, with the rocks behind him and the Dark Hunters in front of him. But just as they were about to close in, a loud howl came out of nowhere and struck at them directly. They were all clutching their heads with their hands; especially the ugly one who looked like it was actually killing him.

It took me a second to realize that the howl was coming from Wolf, who was standing behind me and looked good as new. He kept up his attack until the ugly one finally fell to the ground, dead.

While the other two were still stunned Fist gave Wolf an annoyed smirk. "Ya all done with your nap pup?"

I think Wolf was about to say something back but it was stopped when the whole entire island began to shake, rocks starting to roll down. Than a hole exploded out of nowhere and flying out was Blade, with I'm guessing was our captured Vanguard. We gathered around him as he landed on the ground, looking a little sore but good.

Wolf was staring at the imprison person, as if he recognized him. "Hey this is…"

"No time to explain, this place is about to go boom!" Blade said as he started to surround us in an energy sphere.

The last thing I saw before we teleported was a massive explosion happening from inside the lair.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

At least 4 miles away from the now destroyed island, was a cliff side that had a great view of the whole thing. Currently, resting on it were four tired and worn out Dark Hunters.

Tyrant looked at the destroyed scene with annoyance. "Damn, damn, damn. How are we going to explain this to the Shadow One?"

Than out of nowhere, a small explosion appeared at the tip of the rubble. Before the dust could clear something popped into the air and was coming right towards them.

It was Mutran, he had survived the explosion with almost no injuries. He landed right in front of the Dark Hunters with a very annoyed and angry face. While ignoring the Makuta's glare, Tyrant noticed there was something in his hand. It almost look like…

"Uh sir, is…is that Chirox's hand?" Firedracax asked, who had also spotted the object too. Mutran looked at it with a plain expression, as if it was normal to have the hand of a deceased brother for the Makuta.

"Why I have it is none of your concern." Snapped Mutran. "But what you should be concerned about is what kind of punishment you four will face for your failure."

Tyrant got mad at his threat. Not so much that he would see that all four of them would be punished, but that _he _would be punished for the other's incompetence. "Look how the hell were we suppose to know that four Vanguard were coming without no one telling us? And another thing…"

Tyrant soon realized that he could not talk, his mouth moved but no sound. Mutran smirked at his dilemma, pointing at his mask.

"One of the perks of wearing the Mask of Silence, shuts up people who are making excuses." Tyrant put his hands to ears wildly, as if trying to hear him. "Oh and making them deaf is a pretty good bonus too."

All of a sudden, completely out of nowhere, a blast of energy struck them. Its power sent Poison flying to the side and Tyrant over the edge of the cliff while stunning the last three. Following right after the blast, a huge being, who was almost the same height as Gladiator, appeared in the middle of them. He swung a massive weapon so fast at Firedracax and Gladiator, the latter being sliced in half in one clean cut and the former wounded and cast aside.

Mutran barely had any time to react when he was suddenly and roughly grabbed by the throat and slammed into a rock, with the hand still holding him. Despite that, the Makuta was finally able to get a good view of this powerful attacker.

Along with the description of him above, he was wearing impressive armor. It was a mix of gold with dark blue that was attached to his body very well. The weapon he carried was in fact a double bladed sword, with a blade on both ends. While one side was a smooth blade, the other side looked almost like teeth. But the thing that stuck out the most was the mask he wore. It was gold like his armor was and radiated energy.

After taking in his appearance, Mutran's eyes widen as he recognized his attacker. "You're…"

The mystery person tightened his hold on the Makuta's neck. "I'm asking the questions, go it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah another chapter. Also I know some of you want me to work on the War of Trust and Deception story. Rest assured I am working on it, it's just taking me awhile because I haven't done it in a while that I had to reread some chapters to get an idea where I am.<strong>

**Thanks**

**Wacko12**


	17. I'll take it

**Next Chapter Enjoy**

Chad POV:

Stepping out of a dimensional portal was pretty cool. Stepping out of a dimensional portal with half of the occupants throwing up though, isn't.

Everyone, except for me, Crystal and the Vanguards, needed a few minutes to recuperate. Ty had told me that since dimension travel was a natural ability in all Vanguards, we were able to recover fast upon exiting the portals. Since my Dad had the power, my sister and I were more immune than the others were.

While the others were given sometime to gain their senses, I decided to scout ahead and Lory wanted to tag along. I admit I felt uncomfortable being around her, it wasn't because I didn't like her, it's just was…well…I don't know really, but I've could have sworn I heard Aphrodite laughing inside my head.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice breaking my thoughts. I looked at her, our eyes staring into one another for who knows how long.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some stuff." I replied. I continued walking while asking, "So, know anything about this Forge character?"

Lory thought for a moment before replying, "Not personally, he left long before I was born, but I have seen the awesome stuff he makes though."

"Like what?" I asked, curious since we were going to this guy to get new weapons for my sister and me.

"Well for starters, I know he was the one who built your Dad's new sword, Storm Terror." Lory stated. "Along with other weapons and gear for only the best Vanguards and that he created the Junkers."

"The who?" I asked confused at what she meant. Lory rolled her eyes, amused at my constant questions.

"The Junkers are these living machine organisms who are, literally, made out of junk. I think they act as Forge's security guards, guarding the entrance to his workshop. That's all I really know."

I just nodded when I spotted something. In front of us was a field of large piles of metal. From kitchen appliances to cars, planes and tanks, it at least covered perhaps a small suburb neighborhood. And in the center of it all was an orange orb that glowing like crazy.

I look at Lory for confirmation. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." Lory said plainly, getting out something from her pocket. "That's the portal to Forge's workshop." She finally pulled out some sort of phone. "We better call the others to get here quickly."

* * *

><p>Ty let out a puff of smoke from his mouth has he stared at the hills of junk. "Well it looks like we weren't the only ones who found this place."<p>

In front of us, were the remains of what Ty labeled as Fade's soldiers. The way that the bodies were laying here, it almost seem someone had disposed of them to separate them from the surrounding junk.

"I wonder if any of grandpa's inventions are in any of these piles of junk." Luke asked as he stared. I was hoping there weren't any because I remember hearing stories about how Hephaestus's failed inventions usually end up causing trouble.

"We'll I guess will found out, lets go." I said as I started walking ahead, keeping my eyes open for attacks. Soon the rest followed and we entered the junkyard. But the deeper we went in, the more I felt that were being watched.

I think the other's had the same feeling because some had already pulled out their weapons. Suddenly something appeared out of thin air and landed right in front of them. At first I thought it was a robot except it was the freakiest one I've ever seen.

His parts were all different colors, sizes and shapes but appeared to be supporting himself well. Along with that he had a bicycle wheel attached to his back along with a microscope lens on his head, making it look like a third eye, oh and he had a very deadly club in his hand.

He charged at me and I just barely got my sword up to block his blow. At the same time multiple more of these things, each with different appearances, came down and attacked us.

"Everyone get back, get back!" I ordered as we tried to push these things back and then started running, trying to find a place to lose them.

We managed to find shelter under a bunch of wrecked cars. Once I made sure everyone was here I let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are those things?" I asked.

"Those are Junkers." Ty answered. "Beings created by Forge. They're really just exoskeletons who can magnetically attract any nearby metal and fuse them together to make an actual body for themselves."

"That is so cool." Luke said, whose love for machines override his concerns in this situation. "What kind of alloy and power do they used to do it?"

"You can ask Forge that, if we ever get to him." Ty mumbled as he pumped his shotgun.

"YEAH, LET'S GET EM' BOYS!" Ka-Boom shouted with enthusiasm as he pulled out his rocket launcher but he was pulled down by Lory.

"We don't have time to fight them; we just need to clear a straight path to the portal." She said.

"Wait, wait." Yelled Darius, "You guys are Vanguards, can't you jus tell them to stop or something?"

"Nah, only Forge can tell these guys what to do, da only way for us to get through if we fight or had a pass, allowing us to get by, which we don't have." Ty replied. "Da only one who could get through with no problem is Blade."

My Dad's name gave me an idea, wish would either get me killed or not. Moving quickly I climbed out of our hiding spot, ignoring my friend's warning, and walked right in front of the Junkers.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting their attention, "I'm here to see Forge."

The name stopped them from advancing; still growling though, but at least it was going how I thought it would go.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Crystal asked from behind her hiding spot. I just stood there, saying my next lines.

"My name is Chad Jackson; I'm with my sister Crystal Jackson. Our dad is Percy Jackson, or as you guys might know him, Blade."

The name caused all the Junkers to gasp, their eyes widening, some were even whispering among themselves. I was able to usher Crystal to stand beside me as one of the Junkers moved forward.

He was more humanoid then the others, though that didn't make his appearance any less intimidating. His metal body was mostly tan or steel color but looked brand new. His right eye was covered by a bandana on his head and a shotgun inside his left arm as well as a machine gun fused to his back. In his right hand was a makeshift axe that looked like it could do some serious damage.

He didn't say anything, but gestured to Crystal and me to follow him, right towards the portal. I looked at Ty, wanting to know what I should do. Ty just made a head gesture that it was okay, leaving me the feeling that they weren't coming.

I grabbed Crystal's hand and made her followed me, with the Junker leading us. The others moved to the sides, staying far away from us, making sure not to come in contact.

We were now literally in front of the portal, larger now that we were so up close. The Junker gestured to follow as he walked into it. My sister and I both looked at each other, gripping the each other's hands and walked in…

* * *

><p>…Into a room that would make Hephaestus believe he was in paradise. The room, if you can call it that, must have been at least 50 km wide, everywhere there were objects hanging, standing or just lying around, from just junk to weapons, and tools to armor and vehicles and who knows what else. The only things that were moving were these tiny drones that were the size of midgets, carrying stuff back and forth, both on the ground and in the air.<p>

"Chad." My sister said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was pointing towards the direction that the Junker was walking in. "Look."

I looked and saw another person was in the center of the room, doing some repairs on what looked like a tank. He wore a loose jacket with no sleeves and jeans. His head was bald but I could see some red hair as we got closer and he had a scar over his lip and another over his left eye. Speaking of his eyes, their color would change from a dark brown to a burning orange. The most intimidating thing I noticed on him was the hammer hanging from his waist, with weird inscriptions on it.

He looked away from his work and spotted us. Getting up he walked up to us and turned towards the Junker. "Thank you Scrapheap, you can go now." He said.

The Junker, whose name was Scrapheap, bowed and left. Forge then turned his attention on us, his eyes looking down at us.

"So, you're the ones who claim to be Blade's kids?" He asked. We just nodded our heads while he leaned down to get a better look at us. "Well beside the fact that you're with Vanguards, along with that you even know his name, you two look like him too."

He gave a chuckle before asking, "So, what can I do for you runts?"

I lifted up Tidal Wave so I show it too him. "Our weapons, we were wondering if you could upgrade them or give us new ones. I know that we're not Vanguards-"

"Then you'll my answer will be no." Forge said quickly.

"But if you could just make an exception just this once. Please, we want our weapons to do actual damage if we want to help our dad." Crystal pleaded.

Forge just looked at us, as if trying to see what was making us thinking that we could even possible help our dad. After a while he gave a sigh. "You two definitely have your father's personality. Fine I'll do it."

My eyes widen, "Really, you mean it?"

Forge held up his hands. "I won't make you two new weapons, but I can upgrade your current ones to a degree."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, kind of annoyed he wasn't giving us a good deal. "That doesn't sound like much if you ask me."

Forge shrugged, "Can't help it, you're not Vanguards so I can't give you too much high tech, get in trouble with the big boss."

"You mean the Council that Ty told us about." I asked.

"No, not them." Forge said. "If I meant them I would have said _bosses_. I meant Chaos, the council only has authority over the Vanguard, I'm no longer a Vanguard so I take orders from the Creator now but I still supply Vanguard with weaponry and stuff."

I leaned my head towards Crystal, "What do you think sis?"

Crystal just shrugged, "It's your call Chad."

Sighing I handed my sword and shield to Forge, Crystal following my example. Forge took them and handed them to a drone, which scurried off. "This shouldn't take me too long." Forge said.

_2 minutes later…_

"All done." Forge said as he came to us with our weapons. They had a new glow to them, more blackish with a shine it.

"Wow; that was fast." Commented Crystal while taking her daggers and examining them.

"It was nothing; I once made a legion of 20,000 sentry drones the size of a truck in just 12 minutes." Forge said.

My sister and I didn't say anything, just stared at the guy in awe.

Once we passed the columns of creepy looking Junkers, our friends gathered around us, asking us a whole bunch of questions and looking at our upgraded weapons. Ty though looked like he was talking to someone, like on a phone.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"I guess we head back to Miserix, we're done here right?" I replied. I noticed some of the guys were nervous of going through a portal again. "Don't worry; Forge gave me some pills for you guys to take. It should help ease the queasiness."

Everyone took a pill while I took out the gem. I was about to activate it when Ty spoke. "Yo Chad maybe we shouldn't, uh, go right away." He responded nervously.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why, we have what we want and it seems better that we go back to the big dragon."

Before he could say another word, I activated the gem and went through the portal…

…To see my dad talking with Miserix, both looking at me due to my sudden arrival. And the Minotaur was coming up right behind Dad, axe drawn.

**Sorry about that, I've been very busy with Boy Scouts and school, I'm an 11th grader. Remember keep sending me messages about characters or stories for my community**

**Wacko12**


	18. Family Reunions part 1

**Enjoy and Review, that is all.**

Third Persons POV:

"I've told you everything that I know." Mutran said as he struggled under his interrogator's grip.

Here he was, one of the mighty Makutas, pinned by a foe, which took his forces by surprise. Now around them lay his bodyguards, either dead or out cold he had no clue. Now his captor was asking a question: What were he and his forces doing here? Mutran has already answered this question several times already, but doesn't seem to please this being.

"I don't care about any of that, what I want to know is how you guys got here in the first place?" He asked, his grip getting tighter.

"Look I don't know ok, Teridax was the one who found the portal, he just summoned us to it and announced to gather an invasion force and head through the portal. Why do you even want to know?" Mutran asked.

"Why?" The being snarled in response, moving his head so that is was almost touching the Makuta's head. "Because whatever or whoever did it ruined my life! Now here I am, trapped on this pathetic planet, fleeing from both your kind, my own and who knows what else just because of false accusations because of this. So you will tell me who is responsible so I can hunt them down, prove my innocents and make them pay!"

All of a sudden a blast struck him, knocking him off his feet and allowing Mutran to break free and fly back into the air. He soon found himself in midair alongside two more beings, also in the air.

The one who shot him had wings that were keeping him in the air. He wore black, white and tan armor and wielded both a staff with a gun on it and a shield. Another was standing, or floating besides them. His armor was blue and gold, just like the mysterious attacker, only darker.

The giant being snarled, "More Dark Hunters who wish to die."

The blue and gold Dark Hunter smirked. "Dark Hunters yes, here to die, no."

As soon as those words left his lips, he and his companion opened fire before their intended target could react. But out of nowhere someone jumped in the way of the blast and managed to deflect the blasts, directing it to strike a rock, destroying it.

Everyone looked stun at this person's sudden appearance but did not react in time when the newcomer jumped off his hooves and slammed into the person he just saved, disappearing soon enough before the Dark Hunters could fire another shot at them.

The blue and golden one ordered his companion to stop as the three landed on the ground. "Mutran sir, are you okay?" He asked.

The Makuta just nodded, though he looked a little angry. But the Dark Hunter ignored it and turned to his companion. "Vengeance go and scout the area for any sign of them."

The black and white armored being named Vengeance just nodded as he took off. The golden and blue armor Hunter turned around when he heard someone groaning. It was Firedracax finally regaining conscious.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked as he scanned the area, when his eyes landed on the golden and blue being, they widened. "Ancient, what are you doing here?"

The one called Ancient didn't reply, just pulled the red Dark Hunter to his feet. "What's the status here?" He demanded.

Firedracax gained his footing before replying. "Well to be brief, Gladiator, Savage and Subterranean are dead, Poison is out cold and Tyrant fell off the cliff so I have no clue if he's kicking or twitching, Oh and Chirox is dead too."

Ancient nodded, thinking about something, what it was Firedracax had no clue, no really knew what was going on through the Dark Hunter second in command's head at all.

"I will go check on Tyrant" Ancient said to his fellow Dark Hunter. "You go and help Poison, we will leave at once."

* * *

><p>Blade POV:<p>

I looked at the frozen form of the Minotaur along with Fist. Ember was with Miserix and Wolf while the former was creating the antidote.

"You sure you want to do this?" Fist asked looking at me. "After all that you two have been through-"

"Fist." I interrupted looking at my friend. "I've already moved on from my mother's and Paul's death, I think I can deal with this." I told him calmly as I rested my hand on the Minotaur's chest. With a quick pulse of energy he was now standing before us, alive and moving.

He clutched his head for a moment, as if he was having a massive headache, "Huh…what….what, happened?" He asked, his voice sounding very sore. We ran to his side, to help him find his balance.

"You've been turned into a mindless beast, killing innocents on a planet called Earth for the past few million years." I replied, ignoring the fact that the Minotaur just spoke.

As he got up, he began to recall what happened, he was captured by the 'Nameless' eons ago, and made a slave, a mindless slave, slaughtering people with no control over himself. I felt sorry for him, he sounded one of those guys who treats honor pretty seriously, so knowing of what he did must have him pretty down.

"I know now what I must do." He said, standing tall and strong, "I shall continue my duty to Chaos and help you to redeem myself. I am yours to command Blade." Then he added. "And call me Charger from now on."

I smirked and held my hand out, which he shook. "Welcome aboard Charger, follow me and I'll debriefed of what's going on right now." I said as we headed towards Miserix's prison, where Wolf and Ember were.

When we go there we saw Ember dabbed goo or something on Wolf's arm, and when she moved her hand, the goo was absorbed and the shadow leech's bite mark disappeared. Wolf flexed his arm, just to make sure that it was still usable and once he was done he gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Wow, it actually works." Ember stated as she looked at the bottle of the antidote.

Miserix snorted, "Of course it works, I designed the poison so I can clearly make the antidote."

I rolled my eyes when I had this tingling feeling all of a sudden, like something was coming. "Is something wrong Blade?" Charger asked.

Before I could reply a portal opened right in front of us and stepping out of it was my son Chad, coming out as if he knew that he just went through a portal and paid no heed to it.

His eyes widened and all of a sudden pulled out his sword and charged right at me, so I pulled out Storm Terror, ready to defend myself. But he passed me and instead went after Charger, who looked shocked as well, but nevertheless he pulled out his axe.

It all clicked into my head, "Chad stop!" I yelled, while controlling the ground to grab Chad's feet. He nearly fell on his face but Charger grabbed him.

"Friend of yours?" Charger asked, as he pushed the kid back up. Chad stared at him for a moment, shock to hear the Minotaur speaking.

"Son actually" I replied as I sheathed Storm Terror as I walked up to my confused offspring. "Put the weapon down kid, no one here is going to hurt you."

He seemed to believe me so he calmed down, but quickly said, "You might want to tell the others that when they get here though."

"Others?" I asked.

* * *

><p>"Now boss, before u start all accusing me for bringing them here, I want ya to know I had no control over da event wat so ever." Ty said<p>

I smacked my hands against my face, trying to keep control. Ty and I were talking a little bit away from the others; Lory and Ka-Boom were talking with Ember, Wolf, Fist and Charger while Chad, Crystal and their friends were sitting apart from them, some of them taking quick glances at Charger. Miserix seemed bored watching them and took a nap.

"Ugh, I do not need this right now Ty, I really don't. We're not even supposed to be interacting with anyone linked to Olympus." I explained.

Ty took let out a puff of smoke, "I know boss, I know, wasn' my idea to crash in da wrong spot." Ty sighed, "So wat's da plan now?"

I scratched my head, "Well the only thing to do now is get them back to their parents and probably call for more back-up." I noticed Ty was looking for something or someone. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just that…" Ty scratched his head for a moment. "That guy name Ares and the twit Mark were here when we left. But I don't see them anywhere."

My eyes widened at those names, my fist clenching. But before I could say anything, I heard shouting. Ty and I ran back to the others to see what the trouble was. When we got that there we saw some marines on the other side of the valley that the Visorak were in. On the other side were the kids and my team.

I used my enhanced vision to see who else were with the soldiers. I saw, to my shock, that Travis, Mark, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Thalia, Jason, Frank, Octavian, Leo and finally Annabeth. Some part of me just felt like going over there and slaughters them for all the pain they did to me, but I kept myself under controlled.

Without them noticing me, I snuck back to Miserix and asked him to let the kids go through.

"Aren't you coming?" Chad asked desperately. I just gave him a shrug, which he took as the best answer he would get and followed the others.

When they left I looked at the others, "So the plan is simple: We'll call in some back-up, and then we'll go to their campsite, find out what they know. Then Wolf, I leave you in charge, don't let them do anything stupid like attacking Miserix or something. While you do that, I'll go and retrieve his mask."

That surprised everyone, "Wait Blade, you're going to where it's being held alone?" Wolf asked, somewhat shocked that Blade would make such a decision.

"No, I'll go with two of the guys I'm going to call for will come with me." I replied as I pulled out some Void Stones.

"Well, who exactly are you calling?" Ember asked.

"Well since Ka-Boom is already here" I started as the said person was drinking whisky. "I guess I'll have to summon the rest of the Annihilators along with my siblings, Shock and Reaper, the last two will be accompanying me."

I turned around but could still see the shock looks in the other's eyes. For those who don't know, Reaper and Shock joined the Vanguard the same time together, prompting us to work together. The results: the three of us were unstoppable together; the two of them were the most powerful Vanguards, second only to me.

Not turning around, I ordered, "Well, get moving."

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

Right now I was being strangled by my Mom's tight hug, which only lasted for at least 2 minutes until she let me go and gave one to Crystal. I noticed that the parents who were here were hugging their kids, the soldiers and other Demigods were patrolling the campsite while the Hunters were keeping an eye on Miserix. Then I spotted Mark and Ares talking to Octavian, Jaso and Athena inside the command tent.

I didn't know what they were telling them, though I suspected was what had happened to Ares, with him being knocked out by Miserix and the rest might be bullshit. All of them walked out of the tent and while my aunt was talking to Ares about something , Jason, Octavian and Mark came up to me, Octavian looking at me as if he was trying to figure out if anything about me had changed.

"I want answers Chad Jackson and I want them now." He said sternly and with authority of a pompus idiont had. I never liked this guy and from what I heard, neither did my Dad.

I just stared at him and replied, "I'm sorry Octavian, but I really can't tell you anything because I don't know what's going on myself."

"He's lying, he's the one who brought us here and got us tangled up in this whole thing." Mark exclaimed, pointing fingers at me.

"Ever heard of accident, Mark? You can look it up in the dictionary." A voice said from behind me.

We all turned around and saw Dad walking through the campsite with the other Vanguards following him, except only a larger number then before. There at least eight other guys, dressed similar like Ka-Boom, except different styles of clothes. Also three other people, two boys and a girl, were behind my Dad, but stayed close to him, I noticed that their facial appearances looked similar to his.

The last two guys looked almost equally intimidating as my Dad did right now. One had dark blonde hair, mixed with black hair that went down his neck and touched his back. He wore shades over his eyes, which matched his tan skin. His body was covered in light golden armor and strapped to his waist was some sort of sword hilt.

The other one was creepy looking. He was a few inches taller than my Dad. His skin was pale, almost white, and his hair was dark black as well as spiky. He had red eyes and wore cargo paints, hiking boots, combat gloves and a black chest plate with white designs. Strapped to the back of his armor were dual axes.

Everyone was staring at them, eyes glinting with awe and curiosity while some had fear in their eyes. Mom eye's were directly on Dad, who didn't even glance at her, but his three looks alike were glaring at her. Octavian walked up to him, giving him a snide look.

"Percy, I admit I'm surprise that you're alive, but more importantly, what the hell are you doing here?"

My Dad just smiled before asking, "I could ask the same thing Octavian? Why are you guys here?"

Before Octavian could say anything else Mom spoke up, "Maybe you should talk to Athena. She's in charge of this group here."

I could've sworn that Dad was giving her daggers, the ones with poison dipped on them, but he said calmly, "Perhaps you are right; I would get better information out of her then any of you guys. Vanguards keep an eye on them, don't let them go near Miserix, I won't take long.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, school's a bitch.<strong>


	19. Family Reunions part 2

**Here is the next chapter, part 2, enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>Crystal POV:<p>

I sat outside, between my brother and Gabby, eating some food that that our parents had brought with them. While eating, we were also checking out the Vanguards, as in trying to figure out what they were like.

The ones who were dressed like Ka-Boom were all talking with each other about something. I noticed that they were all carrying different weapons, the biggest one was carrying a machine gun, one who was wearing a mask was carrying a revolver, another who was wearing a cowboy hat had a sniper rifle. The smallest one was carrying a ranger shotgun and a guy with a construction helmet and one with an army helmet were carrying regular shotguns, the latter had a rocket launcher strapped to his back. The eighth guy had a something that looked like a hazmat suit and a gas mask and carried a giant flamethrower and the last guy looked like some kind of doctor and he carried a giant gun, which I had no idea what it does.

"Do you think we can trust them? I mean sure they haven't attacked us, but they're with the Minotaur for God's sake." Gabby said. My brother looked at her like she grew a second head.

"How can you say that Gabby, I mean their being led by my Dad for Poseidon's sake, they can't be that bad."

"Doesn't mean they can't give you the creeps, liked that guy over there." I said, pointing to the spiky black hair guy. Every time he looks at something I feel like he's going to let loose something horrible on them, and his unusual size did not help settle the feeling.

"Don't worry, he gives everybody that feeling." Someone said. I looked up and saw another one of the new Vanguards, unlike the other one I was looking at this one was different. He had more of a calm feeling, but I felt like if he ever got mad, Gods help that poor soul.

"You know him?" Gabby asked.

The guy shrugged, "More or less, he and I are usually paired up for missions so he's not that bad." He jumped down so he was standing right in front of us. "The names Shock by the way and the creepy guy over there is Reaper."

I didn't say anything, only nodded and then my Dad and Grandma emerged from the tent. Dad walked out front, his hood hiding his facial features while Grandma's face was shown with shock and a little bit of anger for some reason. Shock spotted my Dad and started walking towards him after doing a dramatic bow to us, "It has been an honor to meet the lovely daughter of Blade." He said causing me to blush. Chad rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Flirt" He mumbled as he watched Dad talk to Reaper and Shock. Then out of nowhere, an explosion happened, near the far left of the camp. Sounds of people and gun fire could be heard nearby and soon on the right side of camp. We all got up, grabbed our weapons and my brother and I ran towards our Mom who was with Thalia and Leo. The Vanguards gathered around Blade while the Vanguard with sniper rifle took a look through his lens.

"Skralls" He told Dad, "And Bone Hunters, probably trying surround us while engaging us."

"Wait how did that find us? The Gods made sure to triple the power around the barrier of this camp." Leo said as he readied his hammers. The guy named Wolf rolled his eyes.

"No offense kid, but your Olympian's powers aren't enough to hide you from the Fade." He said and then did a sniff. "Also you guys have a pretty noticeable smell."

"Enough" Dad said, earning all of the Vanguard's eyes on him. "Ka-Boom, take Recon and Trooper with you and engaged the Skralls at the left. Snipes, you stay here and take them out with your sniper rifle. Big, you and Doc go and engage the Bone Hunters at the right, take Stealth and Burns with you. Shock, head into the air and attack from above. Mechanic, start getting us some sentries here now."

Then he turned towards Reaper, "Reaper" He said, "Feasting time"

For a split second I could've sworn that I saw Reaper's eyes turn blood red when Dad said that, just before he faded into a shadow. Then Dad turned towards the rest of us, "All other Vanguards are with me. The rest of you do whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'?" Charlie asked, walking up to Dad, "You're acting like you don't give a rat-ass about us."

Dad just stared at him for a moment before answering, "I have no authority over you guys, hell I shouldn't even be talking to you guys. I have more important things to do then help you guys."

And with that he walked away, leaving us to our own devices.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Shock took the form of an eagle, made out of electricity, and flew into the air. He circled the sky to get a bird's eye view of the situation.

The Bone Hunters were harassing the mortals with hit-and-run attacks, allowing the Skrall to attack the stunned soldiers easily. He could see a few demigods and satyrs now and then but Shock doubted it would do anything. He then noticed that the Skrall were pressing very hard through the southeast area of the campsite.

"Guess I'll start there" Shock thought to himself as he did a nosedive towards the action, shooting two lightning bolts at the enemy. Once most of the Skralls were vaporized he landed and pulled out his dual sword. Electrifying his hands and sword, Shock cut down two more Skralls before engaging the rest.

He heard a scream behind him and turned around to see that a Skrall had been shot dead in the chest. Two more join him as some fast entity ran around the battlefield, baffling foe and ally alike. But Shock knew who it was; it was the fast member of the annihilators, Recon, zooming around the area with his speed. Shock caught a glimpse of him pulling out his battle bat, hitting a Skrall in the head, yelling, "Boink!"

Soon Ka-Boom and Trooper had arrived, "Kill em all!" The former shouted as he launched his grenades towards the Skrall, laughing as they exploded. Trooper had just dodged an attack from a Skrall's thronax launcher, the owner standing on top of a small hill, "Maggots!" He yelled as he fired a rocket, killing the Skrall right on the spot.

'_Let's just hope the others are having an easier time then we are.' _He thought to himself as he fried another Skrall.

* * *

><p>Snipes stared through his weapon's lens, taking shouts on either Bone Hunters or their beasts. As he did he would keeping shifted his attention back to his friends or mates as he called them, who were out in the field. Bigs had begun mowing down the enemy while the Doc was behind him, doing their combo; while Big fired, Doc protected him with a beam that struck his body, turning his skin into an armor of energy.<p>

"Hello" Snipes said as he struck another Bone Hunter in the head. As he reloaded he heard a stomping heading his way. He looked through his lens and spotted at least a dozen of Skrall Elites, bulky warriors of the species with tough armor and clubs.

"Holy Duty!" He cried as he realized that they were heading right towards him. Wasting no time, he opened fire on Skrall elites. Unfortunately, their thick armor made it difficult for a bullet to pierce them.

Bigs was having an easier time then his sniper buddy. His machine gun was literally ripping apart Skralls and Bone Hunters alike. Skralls fired Thronax launchers at him, but with the Doc using his Health cannon, Bigs could shrug off any damage done to him.

"RUN COWARDS!" Bigs laugh as the enemy began to flee from his firepower. Doc smiled until something caught his attention on the right where dozens of Elite Skralls came pouring in, bashing aside soldiers and demigods.

"Bigz, more targetz approaching from the right!" Doc shouted to his friend. Bigs saw the enemy a laughed with joy as he charged right at them, "Ha, Ha, maybe they will put up more of a challenge then their puny friends!"

* * *

><p>One by one, Skralls fell to Reaper's power. Darius had to admit it was one of the scariest things he had seen in his life, because from his view the Vanguard was only using his bare hands against the attackers.<p>

Every Skrall that came at him were either torn to pieces, ripped in half, or had some other horrible thing done to them. Some of them started firing the weird spiked balls at him, but they nearly bounced off Reaper's skin, causing him to laugh.

"You're deaths feed me, makes me strong!" He said with a twisted laugh.

Death? Strong? A thought came into Darius's head: What if this guy was somehow absorbing the Skrall's souls and using them to give him strength? That would explain why he was so powerful too.

All of a sudden Reaper paused his pounding on a Skrall, his head coming up revealing a puzzled look on his face. A few seconds later he snarled and tossed his enemy to the side and walked towards the humans. "I must go now, I've eliminated enough of them so they won't give you a hard enough time protecting this position."

And before any questions could be asked, he disappeared, back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Blade POV:<p>

I was leaning against an old car when Shock and Reaper appeared, no scratch marks on their armor or any other signs of wounds, as usual.

"So what's the deal Blade? You made me miss on half of my meal." Reaper said as he picked his teeth, trying to dig out anything. Shock rolled his eyes before focusing on me as I already had begun to speak.

"Miserix is getting impatient; he wants his mask back now more than later." I said, "I've left Wolf in charge of the others as planned so we can head out now."

"So where are we going anyway? The Fade must've hidden it in a defensible location, even for Vanguards." Shock said as he sharpened his swords, electricity following him as he did so.

"To a place that would is more like a maze now than anything else now." I said as I opened a portal. "The islands of Hawaii."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry it took me so long. I've been dealing with stress and depression at school a lot due to I have to redo my Algebra regents and with other problems I'm having. Also I got distracted on some of my other stories too.<strong>

**Review**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	20. Short Film in My Head

**Ok so in this chapter, things get a little hectic because I'm adding in several different scenes at once, enjoy and review. Also I've started with another chapter of War of Trust and Deception, no promises when it will be done.**

* * *

><p>Ram POV:<p>

I watched from the sides as the Pentagram Council was questioning the being named Brutaka. I had wanted to go down to Earth and regroup with Blade's team (and to see my son) but the Council wanted me to stay while they questioned Burtaka. From what it sounds like, the council was going down the guy's profile.

"Brutaka, Home: The Veil. Group: Mata Nui. You exceeded your species division and were chosen to become part of their elite operatives, earning the title as well along with a being named Axxon, correct?" The 1st head asked

Brutaka didn't say anything; only nod his head to the question. The 2nd head spoke this time, "Why did the Divine conceal your existence from us, let alone with the fact that you have the power to open dimension portals?"

Brutaka smiled through his mask, before he said, "It's not my ability, it's the mask's."

To say it didn't cause uproars from the Council would be a lie. The 1st head finally calmed them all down before speaking, "The creation of such a mask are forbidden, how is it possible for the Veil to have done such a thing, for what purpose?"

"If I tell you, then I want something in return." Brutaka said as he stared straight at them, "Protection: the Council of Elemental Lord have deemed me a traitor due to what the Fade did on that planet, and are trying to hunt me down. If you promise me protection, then I'll tell you what I know."

The Council's eyes dimmed, meaning they were conversing with themselves. A few minutes later they reappear agreeing with his terms. With that Brutaka began to explain. "I know little but the Lords discovered something of great importance; names, ancient texts with names I've and maybe even them, have never heard of."

"What kind of names?" The 3rd Head asked.

"Names like Annotar, Teravicus and Eru. Also some kind of prophecy; about two Brothers, and Havoc and Apocalypse, I didn't get all the rest." Brutaka said.

All of a sudden the Council roared in an anger I've never seen before, and just as it started it died down. I swear the look in their eyes were both shock and anger, which meant they probably knew what this guy was talking about. The 1st head finally spoke, "We have a few more questions for you before you begin your service as a Vanguard Brutaka."

The said being's eyes widened in shock at this before replying, "Wait, I asked for protection, not to join up!"

"What better way for protection from the Vanguards then to become one?" The 4th head asked.

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"What the Hades do you guys want?" I snapped at Percy's siblings.

Currently Jimmy, Michael and Samantha had me pinned against one of the campsite's walls in the more isolated area of it. From the looks in their eyes, they weren't here to have a friendly chat.

Michael walked up closer to me, his eyes at my level and asked, "Why?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why what?"

Jimmy did a huff as Michael continued, "Why the hell did you break up with our brother, especially when you were carrying his kids?"

A lump formed in my throat. "How did you-"

"I'm not blind Annabeth, now answer the question!" Michael yelled.

I felt my knees shake, trying to think of an answer for a question I couldn't really answer "It was because, because…I was scared."

The three of them looked at me and then looked at each other, before Samantha asked, "You were…scared?"

"Well no, I mean yes, I'm not really sure, I just…I just couldn't tell him. I thought he would be upset that I was pregnant and I, I was just so busy with repairing Olympus after the Giants attacked (AN: I making it as if the giants had attacked Olympus) that I didn't have time to tell him."

"And where the hell did Mark come from?" Samantha asked, her whip asked.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat before continuing "He was one of the Hephaestus kids who volunteered to assist with the reconstruction of Olympus. We met and I thought he was okay, though I still dating Percy. But when Percy left" She paused for a moment. "I had no choice but to marry him, for the kid's sakes."

That seemed to have caught them off guard, not able to understand what I meant. "What do you mean for their sakes, you couldn't support them?" Michael asked.

I shook my head, "No what I meant was when the other girls were offer immortality, they had to marry one of the boys in order to get it; an old tradition the Gods did, though many of the Goddesses did not like it." Their eyes widened at that, shocked. "Mark had been given immortality and offered me to become his wife. I did, but only if he would make Chad and Crystal immortal too, which he did."

The three looked at each other, their expressions changing from hatred to pity to sympathy. "Okay, one more question: Why did you tell your kids that Percy knew about them?" Jimmy asked.

I sighed and moved a strand of hair behind my head. "I knew that they didn't like Mark as a father, especially Chad, and from what I could tell the feeling was mutual with Mark as well. I…I didn't want them to think that their father just up and left them, I had to give them some kind of comfort whenever they asked about him, when I didn't even know the reason for his disappearance myself."

That seemed to satisfy them, but just as they were about to leave Michael spoke, "One more question. When will you tell them the truth? And when will you talk to Percy?"

The last part confused me "I don't understand" I said.

Michael sighed before answering, "Percy is now the leader of the Vanguards, a powerful organization of beings dedicated to serving Chaos and enforcing his Will. This planet, hell the whole system, is off balance by Chaos's law, we're only here because the Fade invaded and once Percy is finished with his mission, he and the rest of us will leave."

I didn't say anything to that, just watched them leave as Michael's words sunk into my head.

* * *

><p>Blade's POV:<p>

I landed on top of a Bohrok's head and I slammed my fist into its head, and then pulled out the Krana. This caused the robotic body to collapse to the ground, due to the loss of its controller.

We had arrived on one of the islands only a few hours ago when were ambushed by Bohroks, robotic soldiers of the Fade. Teridax must have been serious of guarding Miserix's mask if he had entire legions of these things to protect it. Shock was busy dodging ice blasts fired by Kohraks while firing lightning bolts at them. Reaper tore off some of their arms, annoyance on his face since he was facing beings that had no souls to devour.

"This is taking way to long." Shock commented as he slashed a Levhak with the wind. "We need to find that mask and get the hell out of here."

"I agree" I said as I deflected a fire ball from a Tahrok. "I sense that the mask is coming from the nearby volcano. Can you guys hold them off while I go and get it?"

Reaper rammed his hand into a Bohrok, pulling out the wires. "Might as well, but I'm going hunting after this." He said as he charged a mob of Pohraks.

I rolled my eyes and then concentrated on my feet. Summoning the air underneath them, I flew into the air, over the swarm of Bohroks and towards the volcano. I landed at the edge of the pit of the volcano, seeing the lava at a low level.

Activating my heat armor, a special type of armor that protects me from intense heat and other hot objects like lava, I descended down into the mountain. Surprisingly, the inside of the volcano was very well carved. I mean I was literally standing on a well-made platform. I couldn't tell if the Fade had done this when they hid the mask, or something else did, because it couldn't have been the Gods.

'Focus, you're here for the mask.' I said to myself as I jumped down into the mountain. When I did I saw an engraving on the wall of mountain, it looked like my ancestor, the original Blade. He had a hood over his face and a sword in his hands; also he was surrounded by several of other warriors who seemed to be charging some kind of giant monster.

But the moment I touched it, some invisible force and soon thoughts struck me, along with images and they began to swirl into my head. It was if someone had started playing a home movie in my brain and in a painful way. I clutched my head and shut my eyes tightly as the vision appeared.

* * *

><p><em>Vision (Percy POV):<em>

_I saw only space, and then fast moving specks of light, to fast to be shooting stars. One side was specks of blue and white light, while they clashed with red and black specks of light. I could hear war cries and weapons hitting one another from each light but I was so disoriented that it was hard to focus._

_Then as if someone hit the fast forward button, the scene changed to a room. My vision was blurry but I could see five people, covered in different colors of energy. One was a female by the looks of her form and voice and another, a male, had a sword strapped to his back._

"_We've held back to long!" The man with the sword yelled. "Life has just been born and they wish to take away the work our Father has done. We must strike now while their defenses are weak."_

_The woman spoke this time. "Are you crazy -?" I paused for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. It was if something was blocking me out from hearing the guy's name. Whatever the reason was, I shoved it aside as I continued listening to their conversation. "If Father had lowered his defenses, it means their gearing up for another assault and-"_

"_That being who were are fighting isn't our father and you know that Hearth." The man said, "Also I'm in command of the Vanguards and I won't allow the Destroyers to attack us. We'll leave the majority of our forces here, and I'll bring a small strike force with me to infiltrate their fortress."_

_The girl named Hearth, rubbed her eyes but nevertheless succumbed to the man's plan. But she still asked, "Whose going to be put in charge of the defenses then?"_

_Before the man could reply, another male voice, younger replied, "I will! I'm more skilled in defensive battles anyway."_

_The leader looked worried about this idea, I don't know if either it was because he doubted the kid's abilities or he was worried for the kid himself. But he seemed to accept it when he finally said. "Very well, Void will be left in charge of the defenses."_

_My mind took in the fact that the kid had the same name as the dimensional home of Chaos. As I was doing that, the vision fast forward again. This time it showed the same man and woman; along with at least a hundred of other people behind the woman and another man, and that he had a double-sided axe strapped to his back. I noticed that they were all wearing black capes and except for those three people, were wearing hoods over their heads. That's when I saw that the man, Hearth and all those other people, were on the other side of a gigantic door, with the leader being on the opposite side. _

_The 2nd man spoke, "Brother you don't have to do this, we're all going to the Matter, and you can come with us as well. There's nothing stopping you."_

_The 1st man smirked. "Lunar and Solar have already gone to make sure the Fade and Veil are being constructed properly. Someone has to make sure that the Firstborn do our job correctly, might as well be me."_

_Hearth shook her head. "Father and the Council will make sure that they are given a strong leader. We've all fought enough, we all need some peace, especially you, and I know that you are still feeling guilty about what happened to Void, it wasn't your fault."_

_The Leader's eyes hardened at the mention of the name. "This has nothing to do with that, what I'm doing now is to help give our children a fighting chance as Vanguard, they need a leader who actually knows how to fight in a battle." He then put a hand on their shoulders. "You and Turmoil will do fine Hearth, I know it."_

_The man called Turmoil shook the leader's hand, "I still don't like the idea, but I won't argue against someone as stubborn as you friend. Good luck sir."_

_Hearth just nodded sadly before merging with the rest of the group. As she and Turmoil walked backwards, the doors began to close. I just managed to hear the leader's last words. "Oh by the way" He said as he pulled his hood up. "Next time you see me, call me Blade."_

* * *

><p>Blade POV:<p>

"Blade wake up, wake up." A familiar voice said. As I slowly opened my eyes, I was greeted with Quaver, Shock and Reaper looking down at me with concern. "You okay Master Blade?" Quaver asked.

I rubbed my head, trying to get my bearings together. "What…what happened?"

Reaper shrugged, "Well let's see we killed all those tasteless Bohroks, more will likely be back though. Then we found you on the ground, unconscious, but we managed to find the mask and get you out of that sauna."

I groaned as I got back up on my feet. "Well if we have the mask, we should get going." I said as I did a quick stretch. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Shock nodded. "Yeah, Ram contacted us and said he's here to assist us. Also some Mata Nui defector has joined him as well and a Veil representative has been called to give his support too. He said he'll speak to you in person." He gave me a worried look. "What happened to you up there anyway Blade?"

I thought for a moment, trying to decide if I should tell them, hell I don't even know what it was all about. But I decided against it and just said, "It was nothing, just spaced out for a moment. Must have been some trap that the Fade set up."

The looks on their faces showed that they weren't fully convinced but didn't say anything, only prepared to jump back to Miserix. As I started to do so as well, when all of a sudden a quick flash of a hood being with literally black skin appeared into my head and then disappeared as fast as it came. I did a quick breath before shaking it off and then bounced off back to that big old red dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, what will happen when Miserix gets his full power back, we'll have to find out. Also remember, if you have any stories related to ChaosPrimordials, let me know so I can add them to my community**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	21. Out of the Cage

**Okay next chapter is here. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Ram's POV:<p>

I just smiled at my son as I took a good look at him, his wife and my grandson. Grover on the other hand, was gaping at me, his arms hanging in the air; I think I saw some tears fall down his face.

"Well son, aren't you going to greet your old man or just stand there all day-" My sentence was cut off when Grover slammed into me, embracing me in a hug. I could feel tears running down his face, making me smile warmly at him as I patted his back.

"Where-where the hades have you been?" He stuttered, tightening his hug as if to make sure I was really there. I smiled, "It's a long story Grover, long story." I murmured as I pushed him back to get a better look at him. "Now then, aren't you going to introduce me to your family? Or do I need to beat some manners into you?"

My son smirked as he called over his wife and kid. "This is my wife, Juniper." He said as the said nymph did a bow.

I let out a low whistle, "So you're the pretty little thing who swept my son off his feet?" I said jokingly, but it still caused her to blush. Then I walked over to my grandson. "And you must be Russell, correct?"

He nodded excitedly as I ruffled his hair. "Ram!" A voice yelled, which turned out to be Wolf. "Where's Blade? I saw Reaper and Shock with the others, but no sign of our leader."

I excused my son's family to answer his question. "Last I saw of him, he and Axxon were heading towards Miserix with his mask."

* * *

><p>PercyBlade POV:

I lead Axxon to Miserix's prison, so he could talk to me as we walked. "Lord Blade, I understand that you may have questions as to why the Elemental Lords did what they did to Brutaka, and I will answer them-"

I interrupted him, "From what I'm hearing, these Lords are the highest ruling body in the Veil. But what about the Divine Gods, what do they do?"

Axxon shook his head, "The Elemental Lords and Ladies are a selection of Divine Gods chosen to govern the entire Veil while the others do other stuff. Each one controls a certain element and is in charge of discussing with the island city senators."

For those who don't know, the entire Veil is like an endless sky, filled with floating islands that can support life. Spheres of energy called Light Spheres power each island, it allows the island to stay afloat and give life too.

"How many are there?" I asked as Miserix's prison came into view.

"A total of Fifteen: Fire, Rock, Sand, Water, Ice, Jungle, Air, Iron, Plasma, Electricity, Sonics, Gravity, Magnesium, Psionics, and finally Light." Axxon said, "A new one is voted ever 500 years."

"The one's who gave Brutaka that mask wouldn't be the same ones who are in office, would it?" I asked as I jumped over a car.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Axxon said as he stared at some ruin buildings. "An unfortunate thing, but necessary in order to be ahead of the Fade."

"You do know that is considered treasonous, creating such a mask without the Council's permission. You would have Vanguards all over you in a matter of minutes." I said.

"And what the Fade has done here wouldn't?" He asked.

I stopped to glare at him. "They probably know what's coming to them. How many of your people were in on this whole experiment of yours? You would be condemning innocents who had no involvement in this."

"Don't try to make me shiver to the Vanguard's power. I saw it first hand as a private during the Tri Wars, along with Brutaka." Axxon retorted and then said. "I am not proud of what the Lords did, but that is why I went after Brutaka, as his old friend I was thinking I could help him get out of this mess." He finished as he looked out towards the prison. "I do not like this Blade."

"You liking it or not isn't important Axxon, you're with me because I didn't want you near Brutaka. Now wait here while I complete the deal." I told him.

I began walking pass the Visorak, ignoring their hissing. The Visorak react to how the Makuta controlling them feels, and judging how they were acting, Miserix was impatient.

My guess was correct when I entered the prison to see the big dragon pacing, with a grumpy look on his face. "Finally, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't uphold your end of the deal." Then he stretched out one of his paws. "Give it to me."

I withheld the mask from him. "First the info." I said.

Miserix growled and then glanced to the side. "You brought a Mata Nui with you?" He snarled a little. "They and the Makutas are polar opposites to one another."

I shrugged. "To bad, now info for mask. No info, no mask."

Miserix hissed at me. "I should just kill you and take the mask-"

"And then who would take out those guys who locked you up in here?" I asked, poking his snout. I stepped back as he snapped at me. "I know that you still have allies and have power enough to do it yourself, but not now, and not quick enough as you like it. So you give me what I want and I give you what you want."

Miserix puffed some smoke. "Fine" And then he gave me a codex, a disk that was able to contain limitless amount of information and recordings of images too. "This has everything?" I asked.

"Everything that I could gather from my own investigations and from my spies." Miserix said with a truthful tone, than held his paw out again. "Now, the mask."

I paused for a moment, looking at the mask then the codex and then the mask again. Finally I handed the mask back to Miserix. Like lightning, Miserix slammed his mask onto his head and then grabbed his staff. Huge amounts of energy began to course through both objects into their owner, causing Miserix to roar loudly, light coming out of his eyes and fire from his mouth. Suddenly his head went down and then nothing.

Before I could move I felt a wave of power all over me as Miserix glared at me, "Did it amuse you, to deny me what's rightfully mine?"

Being dramatic Miserix spread his wings wide open, creating a huge gust of wind, strong enough to knock my hood over. "With my powers restore, I am like one of the Gods. I could crush you with my mere hands…but as you say, I need you to help me to destroy my enemies." He said as he calmed down, than gave me a smirk. "Besides…your men may need your help."

Confused, I was about to ask when all of a sudden I heard an explosion from behind me, making me realize something: The campsite was under attack!

* * *

><p>Russell's POV:<p>

"Die sons of bitches!" I shouted as I fired my machine gun at…whatever these things were. The white one spotted me and fired an ice beam at me from his weapon. I ducked behind a pushed over table just in time, as the ice flew over my head, letting out a sigh of relief.

This was just great, I just met grandpa and now these spiders and these six humanoid figures come in and start attacking everyone. They mostly landed in small groups, separated from one another, but that didn't make things easier for us to get rid of them.

I looked up and was shocked to see grandpa was kicking ass. He had two clubs out with bent handles and the top part looked like a ram. As he ran he would pick up speed and then jumped at one of the spiders, hitting it hard, leaving it motionless too. I guess that's why they call him Ram.

Then he lifted his clubs, its was then I realized they weren't just clubs, they were also guns. To prove my point, he fired two bolts of energy from them, which struck the white figure straight in the back.

My Grandpa smirked him as the two were facing each other. "Feel like another round Thok?"

I think I was starting that ability to hear them too because that Thok person replied, "I've always wanted to kill one of you Vanguards, guess now I'll get my chance, starting with you!" Then he fired some kind of laser beam or something, which my gramps so easily dodged. I watched with amazement as he charged Thok, firing his club guns. Then that White daemon revealed a giant ice pick and he slammed it against Ram's clubs.

* * *

><p>Fist's POV:<p>

I grabbed the Visorak by the leg and blasted a punch right into its chest. When I dropped the body I heard laughing, loud laughing. I peeked around a corner and saw one of the Piraka, the brown one, sitting down and looking at some of the demigods.

The one named Thalia and her son were on the ground, weakened and defeated, while her husband seemed to be trapped in a cage that was slowly filling up with water. What seemed odd about it is that whenever the man, Leo, used his power of fire, the water would extinguish it and continue to rise.

The Piraka laughed, "Might as well as give it up buddy, my prisons are impenetrable. All you're doing is giving yourself a painful-"

His sentence was cut off when I delivered a punch to his face. I sent him skidding across the ground and as he did that, the cage around Leo disappeared. The man fell to the ground gasping for air as his wife and son. "What did you do?" Thalia asked.

I cracked my knuckles. "The Piraka was using his mind to create that prison, only way to make such a thing out of nowhere."

"Yes, that's because Avak is not really good with close combat, though I'm pretty sure he's mouth could also be a useful weapon."

I turned towards the voice to see a red counterpart, with a sinister smile on his face. In his right hand was a lava rifle with an energy claw on the other end and his eyes were glowing with heat.

I got in a fighting stance, my gaze not leaving his, "And I suppose you are?"

The Piraka shrugged, "I guess you could say that. The names Hankann by the way, and you are dead."

He fired heat beams at me, but before they struck Ember came and held at her hands. Her power of fire absorbed the heat beams like they were never there at all. Hankann next fire lava spheres from her lava rifle, directly at Ember. Ember smirked as she sent out a heat wave that destroyed the incoming lava.

Suddenly something struck us all…in their minds, painfully. Hankann must've unleashed his mental blast on us, probably since his usual attacks weren't working. Avak had also already awoken too, revealing his jackhammer, a murderous look in his eye as he got closer to us. Suddenly both of them were struck by a wave of water.

We all turned around to see Chad, Blade's son, standing there with water swirling behind him. Lory soon jumped into view and took out her two swords and attacked the Piraka, using her ability to control light to blind them, giving her an edge against them. Avak switched his jackhammer into a pickaxe and tried swinging it against Lory but it had no affect as she dodged them and slashed his leg, blood coming out of it. She did a twirl while moving towards Hankann, her feet hitting him multiple times in the face.

Suddenly a loud roar had us all looking upwards, and we saw Miserix flying overhead somewhere close. Lory moved back when Hankann tried to snag her before he regrouped next to Avak.

"Think we better retreat?" Hankann asked his fellow Piraka, who was rubbing his head.

"Ya think?" Avak asked sarcastically. "I rather be anywhere else as long as Miserix is not there. Let's go and regroup with the others, if they're still alive."

The two were still bickering by the time I started shooting energy bolts from my brass knuckles at them. That caused them to retreat as I yelled at them. "Yeah you Skakdi have better run!"

"Skakdi? I thought they were called Piraka?" Thalia asked as she helped her husband to his feet.

Lory put her swords away as she explained. "Skakdi is the name of their race, Piraka is a special unit within their race, consisting of their most hated members, even among their standards. You can tell if they are a Piraka if they have the mark somewhere on their body."

I stared up at Miserix's form as it landed somewhere in the campsite. Ember stood beside me, "What do you think he's up to?" She asked.

I shrugged, "We won't know until he does it, I just hope Blade can deal with him if he does turn on us, after all Miserix was the first daemon Vanguard and the only one we could trust so far."

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV:<p>

"Cousin Crystal, are you okay?" Benny asked me.

Let me explain, Benny is Tyson's son, making him a Cyclops and my cousin. He was shorter then his dad and had a small cut of brown hair and tanned skin.

"Yea Ben, I'm fine." I said as I looked around. Kats Solace, Will's and Nyssa's daughter, was checking up on David Zhang, Frank's and Hazel's son, who had been wounded by one of those Pirakas, the black one who was currently fighting Ty and Robert Stoll, Connor's and Miranda's son. My dad was facing against some Makuta named Spiriah and he was doing pretty well. Dad was using these dual blades that popped out of his gauntlets to cut off the Makuta's wing.

The Makuta snarled at Dad, "Don't think that doing that will stop me from having my revenge."

"Nor me" A familiar voice said from above. We all looked up to see Miserix landing in between Dad and the Makuta. The Makuta looked completely freaked out at the sight of his old boss, who by the way looked bigger, must because he got all his powers back.

"Miserix….w-what a surprise to-to see you free." Spiriah stuttered. Miserix gave him an evil grin.

"Oh Spiriah you never stopped by to say hello. I felt so lonely, until now." And before anyone could blink, let alone do anything, a dark hand, like it was made of shadows, came out of Miserix's chest, grabbed Spiriah and pulled him into Miserix's body. "Much better" The dragon smirked before turning towards the black Piraka, whose face looked like he was thinking either to run or fight. "You shall live…Reidak is it? Go to your masters and tell them that Miserix is back…with a vengeance."

Deciding to take his offer, Reidak fled, though all the Visorak stood where they were, looking up to Miserix. "You need not worry about them, they are now under my control."

Then he turned his gaze directly to my Dad. "I shall be recuperating back at my old cell until I am ready to leave this world. After you are done reading the Codex, I would like to have a little chat with you about it." And then he flew off.

Dad sheathed his sword as he turned to look at me, "You okay?" He asked.

I shook my head awkwardly, still feeling a little bit shy having my Dad talk to me. He took my answer and turned to Ty. "Round up the Vanguards, this is something we all have to take a look at.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not positive but we are nearing the end of the story. Only a few more chapters left to do. Review<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	22. Identies

**So this part of the story, we get into a deeper purpose of the invasion.**

* * *

><p>PercyBlade POV:

We had gathered outside the camp, or what was left of it. Athena had decided that they would ship out to New York City to recuperate and talk with the rest of the Olympians. Ever since Iris had been seriously wounded, Iris-messages have been hard to do due to distance. Also I wanted this to be in private, Vanguards only.

"Ready?" I asked them just as I was going to press it. When they all nodded I pressed down on the codex, causing it to open and show a hologram.

We saw multiple things, information about the troops being sent to Earth, the Olympians, the mortals and their weapons. Also we saw images of all sorts of machine recordings of videos, so much information.

"Look at these notes." Reaper murmured.

Ember pointed to one. "Look this one is detailing about the Olympians and their status, especially about Hestia. How could the Fade have gotten this information if everything about this system was banned?"

Images of machines and towers began to appear. "What are these for, fortresses?" Fist asked.

Mechanic shook his head. "As an engineer myself and one of Forge's students, I have to disagree with ya. Looks to me like their some kind of convertor or energy containments. You can see the power crystals and seals at the top of the towers."

"Maybe it's for creating a portal, a more permanent way of calling in their forces?" Ty suggested.

"No it's for something else, if they wanted to do that then they would've done so and look" Wolf said as he clicked on an area, revealing a map, with red dots in different areas. "These looks like spots for the towers to be placed, all their missing is one in the U.S."

"Hey what do you make of this…something called, 'The Ancients' any idea on what that means?" I asked, looking at Wolf. Being the oldest here, I figure he might have a better idea of the meaning.

"The only time I heard that word was when I heard old stories of our ancestors, the first generation of Firstborns during the blank era when no recordings were made and before the Veil and Fade even existed."

A realization came into my head as he said that, more like a memory. I stood up and looked at Shock, the only flyer beside myself. "Shock, I want you to go to the other planets, check the pillars and make sure they're in place."

The order was a shocking one I'll admit, no one had even seen the pillars, and a part of me was starting to doubt if they even existed. When the others didn't ask I merely stated, "I need to talk to the Council about this because I feel like their keeping something from us and I want to know what, so I'm heading back to base. Wolf you're in charge" As I prepared to head off I turned to Reaper. "Also Reaper, try speaking to Miserix, see if he can tell you anything."

Reaper looked a little uncomfortable about that idea. "I don't know Blade, that's sort of getting into family business if I do that."

"I doubt he'll be offended of talking to his son, who he hasn't seen for like 10,000 years." I said exasperatedly. Once Reaper agreed I teleported myself back to the Council's dimensional room along with Quaver.

The Council looked a little shock at my coming here, but they remained calm about it. The 1st Head asked. "Blade, what news do you have that you decided to come here in person?"

"News, and information" I said plainly as I walked forward. "I want to know what my ancestor was really doing on Earth all those centuries ago."

The 5th Head almost glared at me. "How is this relevant to the situation at hand?"

I sighed, knowing this would happen, so I explained about the vision I had and what happened and the names that were spoken. I have to say if the Council's heads weren't statues, then their eyes might have widened. The 3rd head said grimly. "This…changes things."

The 2nd Head spoke, "In this case we shall tell you all we know about the original Blade's mission when he was sealing the Nameless, and what the Fade truly wants."

I spoke already, "From what it looks like, it seems this Makuta named Teridax is running the show. He might be planning on releasing the Nameless by locating the pillars."

"The pillars are not the key to releasing the Nameless ones, merely a shield to hide the true key, which Blade took with him to Earth when he sealed them away." The 2nd Head explained.

"Well what is the true key, as Blade's descendent and the leader of the Vanguards, I should know, what is the true key?"

"Not what" The 3rd Head said. "But who. And for as who, your vision showed you the person was."

I thought back to the vision, to every name that I heard when it finally hit me. That girl's name was Hearth. And the only person I know related to the Hearth is…

"Hestia?" I choked. "Hestia is the key to releasing the Nameless?"

The Heads looked at me. "You never wondered why you picked her to be the representative for the planet?" The 1st Head asked.

I shrugged. "I just picked her because she was different from the others and wasn't selfish too." The reason struck me, Chaos also was selfless too, he never asked for sacrifices in his name to be made. Sure the Vanguards and many other beings respected and worshiped him, but he never took advantage of it. It made perfect sense why I would choose Hestia, they had so much in common.

"But why her and how?" I asked, still trying to fit the pieces together.

"She is the reincarnation of the first female entity known as Annala." The 2nd Head answered.

I raised an eyebrow, demanding more than just that. "And she is to Chaos…?"

The Council looked at each other, before replying all together. "Chaos's wife"

* * *

><p>Reaper POV:<p>

I looked at Miserix as he was looking at me. "Dad" I said.

He snorted but replied. "Son"

Scratching my head, I tried to think of something to say so this wouldn't be awkward. "We…we read the information you gave us on the Codex."

"Good" Dad said as he was cleaning his teeth. "Anything you like to know about?"

"About what, you mean how you're doing or about this mission?" I asked jokingly.

My Dad puffed some smoke. "Still cocky as ever, you haven't changed a bit over the past few centuries."

Mock-glaring at him I said, "Well you're not one to talk. Do you even have any friends left in the Fade?"

"Ha!" Miserix said, "At least I still have some left, can't say the same for you. And I prefer them to be called allies there is a difference.

I smirked, putting my arms around the back of my head, getting comfortable. "I actually do have a question. The last video we saw was Teridax talking to someone, someone important we think. Any idea who?"

My Dad thought for a few seconds before speaking. "One of my spies was watching him at the time. He said the being wore a cloak over him but on his hands were silver claws, gauntlets I believe what my spy said." He paused and then continued. "He was able to see the stranger's eyes; they were orange and sinister orange to be precise, and a scar down his right eye too."

Silver claws, silver claws, did I know anyone with silver claws? My eyes widened as I realized I did, and so did Blade. "I trust that the description matches someone you know." Dad said slyly.

I nodded slowly, not really concern fully if he knew or not. "Yeah it matches the description of a renegade Vanguard named Claw." I watched Miserix's eyes widened. "He was also the only one to reject Percy's position as leader of the Vanguards."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

On top of a building beside the two people stood a man, a hooded man wearing a black cloak covering his body. He glared at the two of them with dark orange eyes.

"Fools" He muttered, "Weak fools" Squeezing his hand against a stone brick wall he watched as Reaper walked away from Miserix. "They don't know what they're getting into, by then it will be to late."

With metal claws he scratched the brick wall, the marking deep, and acid melting the stone material in the wall, leaving a disturbing presence around the man and everything he touched.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Am I good or what, this Claw person will have a major impact on the rest of the story. Also for some reason ever since I started with 'Knights of Chaos' I've become a HestiaxChaos fan too. Review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	23. The Plan

**So now we start explaining everything in this chapter. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Here's a hint for those doing the 'Figure out the Nameless' contest: Look in Greek Mythology concerning Chaos and read the 1st chapter of the story. Review**

* * *

><p><em>10,000 years ago. 2034<em>

_Third Person POV:_

_Two people faced each other on a training field, both painting heavily. One of them a man, had tanned skin and wild black hair. In his left hand was a silver shield and in his right hand a half cracked bronze sword. His opponent was white skin, as white as a ghost, with brown hair and a large gash down his right orange eye. In both of his hands were silver gauntlets with blood on their claws. _

"_Give it up Claws, just give it up." The black-hair man said, painting heavily as he spoke._

_Claws spit out some blood, glaring at his opponent. "Forget it Percy, I won't stop until you are defeated and everyone sees that you aren't worthy to take Blade's place as leader."_

_With that he let out a war cry and charge, but was suddenly grabbed by two people. Percy watched in shock at the sudden arrival of the two Vanguards that he didn't notice Wolf until his hand was on his shoulder. "Percy, go rest and have someone see to your wounds, we'll deal with Claws._

_As Percy nodded solemnly, he could still hear the rants of Claws. "You're all fools, he shouldn't be our leader! He's not worthy!"_

'_What did I do to get him so mad at me?' Percy thought to himself as he headed towards the med office._

_Four Days Later…_

_Percy walked down the hallway, trying not to blush at the bows he was getting or the flirty looks from the women vanguards. What he was really doing was keeping an eye out for Claws, who always seemed to pop up just to scorn him or try and kill him. _

_This was why he was heading towards the play room where her siblings were, with Claws making all these threats, Percy just didn't trust that there was some chance that jerk may try to kidnap them._

"_AAAAHHHH!" Someone cried from down the hall, startling Percy out of his thoughts. From the sound of it, he was the closes so he dashed towards its source, which turned out to be the Grand Library, where everything from the normal to forbidden books were kept and guarded._

_He scanned the area until his eyes came upon a huge crack in the wall, sort of looking like claw marks. Laying there was an unconscious man who was bleeding profoundly. Immediately Percy ran to his side, moving him slightly to get a good look at his injuries, and gasped upon doing so. The man had gashes almost everywhere, from his chest to arms and his face, the blood was also coming out rapidly, to fast to get him to a doctor._

_Seeing how there was no other choice, Percy concentrated on the blood that was coming out and with precision, managed to move the blood back into the man's body. Then he used the sweat the man had conjured up to heal and close the wounds as much as he could. Once he was done he lifted the wounded person and headed towards the medic._

_A Few Hours Later…_

_Percy sat outside the medical room, waiting for news. Then just as he went in, Wolf came out of the room, a grim but pleased look on his face._

"_Ed will live, the man you saved." He said with relief. "But those wounds are going to leave massive scars on his body, but it's better then having him died."_

_Percy nodded, relief despite the aftereffect. "Does he know who or what attacked him?" Percy asked._

_Wolf shook his head. "He says he was just walking down the hall when a noise from the library got his attention. When he went in to look, he was attacked…by someone with orange eyes."_

_Percy's eyes widened at the point he was making. "Claws…did it? Why?"_

_Wolf shrugged, "I don't know why, but he stole at least a dozen of books from the vault, forbidden books for sure. Guards and sentry drones are searching the fortress, academy and city, but I have a feeling they won't find him." He patted my shoulder. "At least now you won't have to deal with him from now on." _

* * *

><p>PercyBlade POV:

"How can she be Chaos's wife?" I asked, now really confused. How the hell could Hestia or Annala, be his wife, I mean the whole reincarnate made sense, but where did she fit in with the story?

"Make no mistake, Hestia is Chaos's wife. The whole story is unknown to us unfortunately." The 1st Head said. "Chaos has blocked all communications with us for some reason and the only one else who could know about this would be the original Blade."

"And he's long gone." I sighed. I looked up at the Council and noticed they were giving me a look. "What?"

"Before the 1st Blade left to defeat the Nameless" The 3rd Head said. "He took a device called a soul recorder. The device records the user's essence even after they have passed. As he went to go and seal them, he said that 'he would leave a message for his second coming.' We believe that he must have meant you."

The information sunk into my head slowly, trying to take this all in. The fact that my ancestor knew about me, this was like the Great Prophecy all over again. But I kept myself together, I wasn't the old Seaweed Brain anymore, I am Blade, leader of the Vanguards and the champion of Chaos, I didn't have time to worry, only time to act. "What place would it be hidden in?" I asked.

The 5th Head answered the question. "'Go to the place where the house of the world's power was first founded.' That is what your ancestor said too."

I thought about this, thinking about what it was saying. The answer automatically came to my head. "I know what's he's talking about. But we still need to bring about the topic of Hestia."

"Agreed" The 1st Head said. "For now, her identity shall be kept a secret until the time is right, we must have more information before we acted. If the Fade do not know about her, then holding this information from others would be beneficial right now."

"Got it, I'll head back to Earth and get back to work." I said as I opened a portal and jumped back through to the planet. Unfortunately, I hadn't been really focused on where I was landing, because believe it or not, I landed in Annabeth's tent, while she was dressing. She only had her bra and underwear and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She realized that I was there finally and we both were just staring at each other.

"Um…" I said, really all I could say as I took in her form and how much it had change over the centuries. Suddenly the flaps opened and Crystal came in, they must've been sharing the tent together. The girl realized that both her parents were in here, but clearly got the wrong idea. "Oh, um…I didn't know you two were…" She stuttered as she backed away. "…I'm just going to go now."

She had already left the tent before I could even call her back. I had decided to make my way towards the flap, when Annabeth said, "Wait, Percy"

I turned around to look at her, well her face really, which still had that intelligent/beautiful look on it. But I blocked the thought out as I listened to what she had to say. "About Chad and Crystal, I…"

I knew what she was going to say so I beat her to it. "Annabeth, I…I understand really, it was your pride, fatal flaw. I wouldn't have made a good father anyway." I said the last part with a hint of pain. "I, I have to go now, se-see ya."

And with that I sprinted out of the tent at top speed and did a massive leap into the air, using the wind to push me up. I landed right in front of a sitting Fist and Charger, the former falling backwards from his position in surprise at my entrance. Charger just gave me a look of curiosity. "Blade, are you alright? You seem pale."

I waved my hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, where's Reaper I got to talk to him about what he learned from Miserix."

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

"Didn't know you were a fan of blue cookies." I said to Michael as I grabbed a hamburger. We were at the camp's outdoor cafeteria, eating with some of the soldiers and demigods. The Olympians had decided to provide them with a magical buffet, and stands.

I admit that it was nice hanging out with my Uncle. He seemed more like Dad, which I guess is a good thing. I had been hanging out with him and his siblings for some time ever since they had entered the camp. It actually felt more like we were brothers, same with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Samantha.

"Well I kind of got it from Percy, since I looked up to him so much." He replied as he sat down to eat. He watched me as I ate a blue cookie and drank blue soda. "And it seemed like you also inherit that as well."

I blush a little at the comment just as Lory came, with her cheerful smile and all. I don't know why but whenever I see her with that smile, something in me felt as light as a feather. I tried not to look at her as her arm brushed against mine as she sat down beside me. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked while she took a bit of her hot dog.

Michael said nothing, just grabbed his tray and left, leaving me alone with Lory. She gave him a quizzical look before shrugging and continued to chew on her food. I drank my soda, uncomfortable with the awkward silence happening between us. "You know" She said to me. "I'm glad I met you."

My heart started to beat faster as I looked at her in shock. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah to be honest I've never had much contact with boys, only my Dad and your father when they were training me." She said before taking a bite of her food. "Back on the planet I was born on, women were looked down upon and Mom and Dad feared I might be kidnapped or something if I stray too far from the house."

I looked at her, shocked. Were there really other planets? I mean I knew about this whole Veil and Fade things but for there to be actual life on other worlds, it was, well hard to take in. "So you've never been around men before?" I asked.

"Well not exactly never." She said. "Mom's friends would come over with their husbands and kids but I was very shy at the time. I was about seven when the Council recalled Dad back into the Vanguard and we moved to the Void." She stopped talking after that and ate her food and I did the same. By then many people had left already so really it was just the two of us. Then out of nowhere she asked, "Hey, think I can try one of those cookies?"

I had one of the said cookies in my mouth as I turned to face her when all of a sudden she grabbed the one in my mouth with her teeth. I don't know if she had done that on purpose or not but the minute she did, neither of us moved from our spot, just stared at each other.

The cookie soon plopped to the ground and the next thing I know we were kissing each other, a slow and tongue including kiss. We kept up for what felt like forever until she finally pulled away, her golden eyes looking at my green ones. There was something different in them a shine in them now. Then she started to get up, a seductive movement to it, as she said. "Shall we go to your tent?"

Knowing what she was getting at, I hastily said, "Hades yes."

* * *

><p>PercyBlades POV:

I sat down on a rock, stunned by what Reaper had just told me. "And you're sure?" I asked him, still trying to believe what he just said.

Reaper shrugged as he looked at his Dad and then me. "Hey I'm just saying what I got from him, but the description matches Claw's."

I nodded, "Still to think that even he would go so far to do such a thing. The only question remains, why, for what purpose was this whole invasion thing for?"

Miserix let out a snort of smoke from his nostrils. "No one can tell what someone does for vengeance? Or perhaps he is doing this for something else?"

I looked at the former leader of the Makuta. "You think he may try to betray Teridax?" I asked.

"If it comes to it, maybe." He replied. "But Teridax is no fool, nor is he one to share. He wouldn't have allied himself with this rogue Vanguard if there wasn't something to be gain."

I couldn't disagree with that part, but it seemed something still bugged Reaper. "The question remains: Is Claws making a deal with the Fade, or with just the Makuta?"

"You think the Makuta might try to do a coup against Chotuka?" I asked, shocked at the thought.

"The Makuta control a large portion of the species in the Fade, including the Visorak and the Rakashi and those that we created ourselves." Miserix said as he stretched his wings. "Speaking of which, I must go now to reassure my allies that I have returned."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're leaving?" I asked.

"Heh" Miserix said, "You did not believe I would be here for any longer. I must prepare my forces for the war that is about to come…and be assured, a war is coming." As he got up to leave, he looked directly at me. "We will meet again." And then flew off.

I sighed as I got up. "Well I suppose that means we should be leaving too." I said.

"What about the demigods and mortals?" Reaper asked as he picked his teeth. I stretched my arms as I looked at him. "They're leaving tomorrow, which is when we shall leave as well."

"So what's the plan then?" A familiar voice asked. Reaper and I turned to see Wolf, walking down towards us, an expressionless look on his face.

Not really bothering to know how long he's been there. "I'm going to find this machine that my ancestor left here. You Wolf will take the team to the location of the gathering of Makuta. Capture or kill them, then collect any info you can find and report to the Council."

"But where is the machine?" Reaper asked.

' Go to the place where the house of the world's power was first founded.' I thought to myself. The only power that could be so great that it controls the world would have to be Olympus or the Titan's old fortress, but the 1st Blade must have expected the latter would fall so it has to be Olympus. But it must have meant where it was built, the land area that it was on. So that meant the machine would have to be…

"Mount Olympus"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like the chapter. So Chad and Lory are finally a couple more or less. This is getting pretty intense isn't it? Also the little part with Percy and Annabeth was just for fun. I'm still not sure if there is going to be a Percabeth or not.<strong>


	24. Blade vs Claw

**Enjoy and review. And finally Fanfiction starts working again, was getting annoyed.  
><strong>

Third Person POV:

Claws stood on top of the Statue of Liberty, staring down New York City. He could sense the fear and worry in the residents of the city. He could also sense the calmness of the Gods in Olympus. The mere fact that the Olympians weren't suffering as the mortals were was disgusting to Claws. _'They know nothing of pain.' _He thought to himself. _'Nothing of the coming storm, of the coming apocalypse, and when they do, it will be too late.'_

"Master" Someone from behind said. Claws turned around to see another person in a cloak. He was hunched back and had lizard like skin, a dark green to match. His nails were short but sharp at the tip and had a hoarse voice. He seemed to wear only a chest plate and short blue pants.

"What is it Feral?" Claws asked as he walked towards the being called Feral. The person bowed as his master approached. "Teridax wishes to speak with you. Also Quakes has located what he believe is the location of the machine and awaits your orders."

"Excellent" Claws said. "Tell him to give me its location and I shall head there, you shall remain here to keep an eye on the Olympians."

"What about Hestia my lord?" Feral asked.

"Leave her, for now we know where she is and when the time is right, we will take her." Claws replied as he walked down the stairs. "Blade, you will feel the wrath of Apocalypse."

He stopped at a doorway when he revealed his left arm. On the left arm were ancient words, written in blood. He rubbed across them softly and they began to glow a dark red. Soon a portal opened but Claws did not go through it. Instead eyes within the portal looked at him, hissing and growling, demanding release almost. "Soon my brothers and sisters, soon you shall be free." Claws told them gently as the portal began to close.

* * *

><p>BladesPercy POV:

I did a tug on my gloves as I walked towards where the others were. Either they were stretching or checking their armor and weapons. I noticed that Lory wasn't among them. "Anyone seen Lory?"

Ember looked up, "Uh, last I saw her she was with Chad, your son." She said.

I nodded as I decided to walk over to his tent since I had something I wanted to give them. As I walked towards the area where Chad's tent, I ignored the looks I got from people. Even still people gave me the sort of look that all of this was my fault, that Earth was in this state because I made the Fade come here. But I dealt with it, I wasn't here to be admired or liked, I was here to do my job to Chaos and that was that.

I saw Crystal first and asked her to come with me as I went to her brother's tent. I finally spotted Chad, walking out of his tent just as he was pulling a shirt on. "Chad!" I yelled, trying to get him to notice me. When he did he seemed to be shocked and then worried, glancing at his tent quickly. "Everything ok?" Crystal asked.

Trying to regain his composure he replied, "Nothing, was there something you needed Dad?"

I smirked at being called Dad, "Well first off have you seen Lory anywhere? I was told she was last spotted with you."

He shook his head violently. "Uh, not since yesterday Dad. She-she must have gone exploring or something." He said

"Well that's something she would do." I said annoyed before pulling something out of my pocket. It was two necklaces, each one with a stone that was covered in markings. "Here this is for you." I said as I handed it to him and his sister.

Chad looked at it like it was the most priceless thing in the world. As he put it on his neck I said, "Give it a squeeze."

They did and a second after armor appeared to cover them. It was emerald color armor and it shine just like my sapphire armor. Chad and Crystal gasped as they looked at it. "Dad its…its beautiful." Crystal said as she flexed her arms in them.

"And powerful" I added as knocked on Chad's armor. "It's flexible with your body, increases all physical attributes, healing abilities, basically its like my armor except you're missing the dimensional transportation protection."

That caught Chad's attention. "Wait, you need your armor to help you in dimensional travel?"

I shrugged, "Not entirely, is just I'm not fully good at it yet to do it on my own. New Vanguards and young Firstborns need equipment to help navigate when doing it."

Chad nodded as he continued to stare at the armor. While he was doing that Crystal was looking at me oddly. "Hey Dad, just wondering, do you still have that necklace with the picture of us?"

I frowned, not knowing what she was talking about, what necklace? "What are you talking about? You never gave me a necklace."

This time it was their turn to frown. "We didn't, Mom did, when we were just babies she gave you a necklace of us three weeks after you saw us for the first time."

At the mentioned of Annabeth everything clicked into place. I had to control myself so I wouldn't show my anger, wasn't going to ruin the moment. "I left it behind at the Vanguard's fortress, for safe keeping." I lied, making a note to find Annabeth. "Now why don't you two run along, you guys are leaving in a few hours right?"

They looked at me suspiciously but nevertheless they went their ways. Once Crystal was out of earshot, I whispered to Chad. "As you go back inside the tent, can you tell Lory to hurry it up in there and get dress?"

Chad literally turned dark red in embarrassment as he dashed back inside the tent. With that little joke done (thanks to X-ray vision) I got serious as I went to find Annabeth. I got lucky and found her near Thalia's tent, talking to the said person. Without even a word to either of them, I grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her away from her friend, ignoring their protests.

When we were in a good secluded spot I spun around to face her. "Why did you lie to them? To Chad and Crystal? About me having seen them as babies?" I asked harshly.

Once she got the message, she didn't say a thing. Then she spoke. "I…I just didn't want them to think that their own father didn't love them. I knew that Mark wasn't being the perfect Dad, and I just…just wanted to give them so hope."

Annabeth glared at me. "I just wanted to make them think that their true father loved them. Is that so wrong for me to do?" She snarled almost.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not when it hurts the ones you care for." I replied. She didn't say anything, and I was no longer in the mood to listen. "Whatever I have to go, thanks for ruining this day." I said as I marched off. I think she yelled my name out but I ignored her. I still couldn't believe she would do such a thing, lying to them. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't flattered, its just I didn't know if I should tell the kids that. It didn't really matter; once I was done here then I would be leaving.

I arrived to see the other Vanguards armed and ready. Lory was with them now though she fidgeted a little, probably heard what I said to Chad. "Gather around" I said as I prepared to explain the plan.

Once they were close I spoke. "Okay I'm going to Mount Olympus, to find some device left by the original Blade, and I think that's what Claw is after. Wolf will be in charge of a mission to track the Council of Makuta that is here on this planet. The plan is either to capture or kill them. Doing so will hopefully force the Fade to recall their forces from Earth and then we can do a proper investigation. Any questions?"

Samantha raised her hand. "Once we do chase them off world, what's going to happen to Earth?" She asked.

I shrugged, "My best guess is that the Olympians and mortals will work to rebuild their cities. Besides that, it really isn't our concern, our concern is getting the Fade off the planet and ending this conspiracy."

Wolf let out a low growl. "Let's get moving here people." He said as he tightened his wrist guards. I let out a whistle and Blackjack appeared.

Blackjack trotted up to me, _"Hey boss, ready to head out?"_ He asked.

I smirked as I jumped on him and turned towards the others. "Good luck" I said as Blackjack did a dimensional jump towards Mount Washington. We got there quickly and I admit, it still looked the same I last saw it. But the feeling I was getting from it was entirely different. It gave a more ominous appearance, as if it welcomed me and didn't at the same time.

Then I saw movement up top, where I could sense a massive amount of energy coming out. They were drones, they looked like Hybrid Drones, Grunt Drones and Stalker Drones, the main infantry of the Fade's army.

I couldn't really comprehend what they were doing here because one of them spotted me, warned the others and fired at me. "Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way Blackjack." Then I pulled out my E Blaster and Blackjack charged. Any drone that I spotted from a distance I would blow it away with a shot from a gun, mostly shooting magma or fire bullets. Any that got to close would be slashed in two from Storm Terror that was surrounded with lightning.

They Hybrids got smart and began firing their spike rifles at me from some of the high cliffs. But they weren't that smart; I created an earthquake go underneath them, sucking a majority of them down below. Then using some magic I threw five swords at a dozen of Stalker drones, exploding on impact.

Blackjack knocked aside a drone while I stabbed another, then he kicked one from behind and I froze three more. "Blackjack, get to the air and start flapping your wings!"

"_Got it boss!"_ He said as he took to the air and began moving those wings of his. I used that as a power source and created a powerful gust of wind that sliced and blew away the drones. We only stopped when there were no more left standing.

But something caught my eye from the corner as Blackjack landed. It was Claws, wearing a cloak but his hood was down. His hair had grown that it touched his neck, and his orange eyes looked darker then before. A scary thought had occurred when I noticed he remind me of Luke with that scar over his right eye.

"Blackjack, head back, I got this." I said to the pegasus as I jumped off of him and landed on the ground. He looked unsure for a moment, but agreed and flew off, disappearing back into the Void. Claw revealed one of his arms, wearing his silver gauntlet.

"Blades" he said.

"Claws" I said back.

"I suppose you are wondering what I am trying to do here on this planet?" Claws asked as he started walking side to side.

"I would have to guess you want to release the Primordial Nameless from the Sun." I said as I brought out my dual wrist swords. Claws laughed at that, as if I was saying something stupid.

"Actually I was more like planning to use them as fodder to destroy all of creation, a way of getting back at that half of Chaos." He replied.

"Half of Chaos?" I asked when I was suddenly struck by some blast of energy, colliding with some rocks.

As I got up I saw Claw's right gauntlet burning, smoke rising from it. "I don't think I have to tell you what I learned from those books I took all those years ago. My eyes have become opened to so many things that it is necessary for me to act on them and-"

His sentence was cut off when I struck him with a fireball that knocked him a few feet away. "You know what?" I said as I got into a battle pose. "I don't really give a damn." And then I charged, going in super speed. Claw had already recovered and raised his weapons to counter my blades.

I managed to get an advantage over him and cut his cheek, making him flinch. Then I kicked him back and did another swing, cutting his left arm. He snarled in anger but merely struck back, punching me hard in the chest. I gasped in pain as he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the ground and delivered a hard punch into my chest again. He was going to do it a second time but I turned my body into water slithered back. I reformed and did another kick in his chest, sending lightning into it, shocking him as the kick knocked him twenty feet back.

He managed to stop himself and then lifted a giant boulder and hurled it at me. I retracted my dual blades and pulled out Storm Terror. With one swipe I sliced the boulder in two. Then I swung the blade again, firing ten ice spears at Claws. Five struck him, injuring him a little, but the other five he swatted to the side.

He clenched his hands into fists and dark energy began to cackle from them. Suddenly there were two giant black hands above him, moving along with his own. "The Apocalypse shall not be stopped, HE will raze all to nothingness!" And then swung the left giant fist at me.

Acting quickly I pulled out my Void Cannon. A look alike to my E Blaster, but acted like a machine gun, its bullets absorbing things from rocks to energy. I fired at the incoming fist, the bullets hitting and making it shrink as they sucked in more and more of its energy. Soon the fist ceased to exist, forcing Claws to throw the other one. I put away my Void Cannon and then concentrated on focusing heavy gravity around my right fist.

Our fists clashed, resulting in a loud explosion. I was sent flying backwards, slamming into the ground. Where did Claws get all that power? From those books he stole or from someone, somewhere else? But before I could even move I yelled in pain. Claws had come up to me and stabbed his gauntlets into my armor, deeply. I coughed out some blood due to it.

"The time of the Vanguards is over Blade, the time of the Destroyers is now." He said as he raised his gauntlet, readying it to deliver the final blow.

But before he could he even do it, the ground started to glow, a warm glow more like. Suddenly there was a bright flash above me and everything went dark.

"Blade? Percy?" An unfamiliar, yet at the same time familiar said. "Hey wake up Blade, we got to talk."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room. A dome to be exact covered in odd paintings and a dark blue wall. In the center there was some kind of…crate I think. But what caught my attention was that there was a man sitting on top of it. He had black hair that went down to the top of his back, piercing white eyes with black sockets and pale skin. He wore blue armor and appeared to be in his early thirties. I recognized him from the books and pictures I was shown back at the fortress city.

"You're…" I murmured as I got up, still unable to believe it was him.

The man smiled. "Yep, I am the original Blade."

* * *

><p>Claws POV:<p>

Where did he go? Where did he go? WHERE DID HE GO? The question kept ringing in my head as I looked for Blade. That glow had somehow transported me off of the mountain, down onto the abandon street of some nearby city.

I was furious; something or someone denied me of my kill, but now it did not matter. I knew that since I started to get involved in this personally I had to move my plans. Pulling out a communicator I contacted Teridax. "Makuta Teridax, respond." I said

The image of the Makuta appeared as he did a bow. "What is your command my liege?" He asked.

"The time to begin the final operations of our plans has come." I said. "Commence with the invasion of New York City, and only the island of Manhattan."

Teridax bowed. "Yes my Master, but what of the Vanguards?"

I smirked. "Leave them to me. I know a group of people in my Destroyers who can deal with them."

**I'm going to use the drones more often so here's a description of them below.**

**Hybrid Drones: Six red eyes, 5 inches taller then the average human size, pale skin T-Rex head, sharp teeth, animal like instinct, ranged automatic spike rifle, high agility, black armor, and two spikes on back.**

**Grunt Drones: 6.5 feet tall, insect like head, mostly robotic, ranged laser rifle, two robotic eyes, slow walking, good defensive armor, red skin and grey armor.**

**Stalker Drones: Melee type, 6 feet tall, two tentacles in back, four orange eyes, four claws, blue skin, grey armor, and daemonic lion like head.**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**

**Also a challenge: Who can make the best HestiaxChaos paring story in just two weeks. The winner will have a Vanguard he/she creates added in later chapters. Send a message to my inbox if you've done one and I will look at it.  
><strong>


	25. The Truth

**So this chapter also helps fill in the main plot for the whole thing too. Also Percy changes his name again. Enjoy and Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PercyBlade POV:

I couldn't move, I mean I was looking at the Original Blade, my predecessor, and my first ancestor for Void's sake. Its not everyday this would happen.

"I have so many questions for you Blade…" I said.

"Actually my name isn't Blade, its Morkain." He said as he stared at me with those eyes. "It's part of the ancient language, it means Havoc."

I nodded, "Blade, I mean Havoc, I need your help. This rogue Vanguard, Claws, has gone crazy. He's trying to begin this Apocalypse, we have to stop him."

"Percy, Percy" Havoc said. "I can no longer do anything, I can only tell you. I can tell you that Apocalypse isn't a thing, but a person, his real name, which means Apocalypse, is Sorvak." The he waved his hand and the ceiling lit up, revealing space and stars. "And this is a tale you must listen to, so that you may better understand the gravity of the situation."

Soon the image on the ceiling changed to a room, a laboratory, and in there was a man with a hood over his head. From what I could see of his skin, it was dark as space, glowing a little too. "Is that…?"

"Yes, that is Chaos, or Eru in the Ancient name, with his wife Annala, or Order." Havoc said as a woman with red hair and bright gold skin appeared. "Together the two of them became the parents of the Ancients, the first sentient race to exist, beings without solid forms but bodies of energy. And I, I was one of them, part of the first generation to be born."

I watched with amazement at all the entities flying around the ceiling. It was so beautiful, all the energy I could sense from them, just incredible.

"Then something happened, one of Eru's experiments went wrong." Havoc said as there was a sudden explosion, and then was replaced with an image of two beings, one a cruel blackness and the other a refreshing light. "Eru was divided into two beings, one was what we described as the Master of Creation, Lord of Light, Father of All, Annotar. And then there was his brother, the Dark King, The Shadow Beast, The Destroyer, Teravicus."

The two beings began to clash with one another in the ceiling. The Ancients soon joined them as well, each one siding with one or the other. I could almost hear the screams from the Ancients as they fought one another as Havoc continued.

"Soon they fought against one another, dividing the Ancients. Those that served Annotar became known as the Vanguards, under my command, while those who fought for Teravicus were known as the Destroyers, lead by Apocalypse. Since time was not yet created then, we fought for eternity. Finally were given an opening on their stronghold and I took some of our best while Void, Parikon stayed with our remaining forces defended our stronghold." Havoc's voice got sad at this moment. "We succeeded, and sealed Teravicus, since we could not destroy him. And Parikon gave his life to imprison Apocalypse and the Destroyers inside cage of his own body, which is where called the D-Void separated from the Void, the place where the Firstborn live, which we named after Parikon."

Something didn't make sense. "So if you guys won, where did you go to?" I asked.

Havoc smiled. "We formed a planet outside the reach of everyone but Annotar, we called it, the Matter. You see Percy; we were tired and had enough of war and fighting, except for me. I felt responsible to make sure my brother's and sister's sacrifice would not be in vain. So I stayed, while the Creator used our DNA to give birth to the Firstborn, a solid form race from our own genes. I took the name of Blade to honor the gift Eru gave me before his accident. Some of the Ancients remained behind to see the construction of the Fade, the Veil and the Material, like Lunar who went to form the Fade and Solar who formed the Veil."

"Did the Council know about this? Were…were they Ancients too?" I asked

"Yes they were my advisors during the First War as we called it. When my people left for the Matter, They took the forms that they are now to free themselves of their old batter form they lost in the war." Havoc side.

"But I still don't see why Earth is suddenly involve with this, what about Hestia and Annala? And where is this portable prison that holds Teravicus?" I asked desperately.

"The prison is guarded by Muaka, an Ancient that is a skilled defender. As for Earth, the D-Void is into the same area as the planet and the other's in the solar system. You see the Nameless, as you call them, were tricked by Apocalypse into leaving their domains and releasing him, never knowing that their lives would be sacrificed for his return. Then he would free his Destroyers, some who've already escaped and now serve his descendent, Claws-"

My eyes widened at this bit of news. "Claws is his descendent, how? I thought they were all imprison?" I said

"They were" Havoc answered, "But some have managed to leak their essence from the D-Void into the Material Domain and the Fade, creating their own so their numbers may be increased." Then he let out some air. "Anyway as I was saying, I pursued the Nameless to stop them, while secretly being accompany by Annala and Hearth. But Annala was fatally wounded and Hearth gave her life to help imprison the Nameless into the Sun. So I used Annala's life force, and Hearth's body to create Hestia, then I held onto her until Rhea was born and put her inside the Titan's body so that she may be nurtured, which she was and was born as the first Olympian."

"So if Hestia is used to free the Nameless…" I started.

"Then Claws will sacrifice them to release his ancestor, who will then unleash his forces, wage war against the Firstborn, and free his master, Teravicus." Havoc finished. "Percy, you must now take my name, and my powers, armor and sword to face this threat. Because if Apocalypse is freed, you will need all the power and help you can get. Apocalypse was also born in the first generation of Ancients too and they-we were the most powerful of our race."

I said nothing, just took in what he said and then nodded. Havoc put his hand out. "Give me your sword." He said. I gave him Storm Terror and as he held it in his hand it changed. Its green and gold blade was replaced by sleek black, with inscriptions on it. The hilt turned from blue and brown to dark black and shiny silver, with a light green stone in the center of the grip. "Behold, Xalnohk, the true Blade of Chaos." Havoc said as he handed the weapon to me. I waved it a couple of times, trying to get a feel in it.

"Your new armor is behind me." Havoc said as the lights began to turn on. "And for me to give you my powers…well I think you know what to do."

Then he disappeared just as all the light in the dome finally turned on. In the center was a table, with flowers and gears attached to it. Resting on it was Havoc's body, preserved without any decay. So wait that meant I was talking to his…I pushed the thought out of my head as I approached it. Without hesitating I put my hand on his body…and I felt a surge of energy go through me. It felt like these holes in my soul were being covered, and the power, I never felt this much before in my life.

Then the armor he mentioned began to jingle, and before I could even look at it, the armor flew right to me, attaching itself to my body. Once it had finally finished I got a good look at it. Surprisingly it was the same color as my old armor, but more high tech. It had glowing green lines running across its blue metal, with circles now and then. I could feel added weaponry from it, more then I could imagine, and such power added to the rest of my new founded power.

It was incredible.

I knew what I had to do; I had to regroup with the rest of the Vanguards, warn the Council about what is going to happen, stop Claws from even doing it, force the Fade's forces back to their own domain. Basically save the world.

'_First I got to get out of here.'_ I thought to myself when I suddenly felt a shift of weight behind me. I turned around and saw that real life black wings had sprung out from the back of my armor, along with boosters underneath them. _'Awesome'_

Flexing, I shot the ceiling with two arm blasters, revealing the sky. Then with a leap I took to the air, towards the one place I knew where Hestia would be: New York City. One thing I knew for sure as I felt Xalnohk tightened behind my back, I was no longer Blade: I was Havoc, warrior of Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of that? We now know what the Fade and Claws are planning now. What will happen next? Find out next time on Blades of Chaos; brought to you by Wacko12 Production. LoL :) ;)<br>**

**Wacko12**


	26. The Coming

**This is sort of random, but Wolf's outfit is a brown furry version of Ezio's outfit from Assassin's Creed Revelation. Enjoy and Review.**

Wolf POV:

I hid behind some rocks while Recon and I took a peek on the fortress that the Makuta were meeting. I knew they were meeting here because of the several Skrall Elites I interrogated along the way. The fortress was heavily guarded; there were flyers patrolling the tower, armed and ready. There were guards placed throughout the fortress, near each entrance and window, scanning the area for any threats, like us.

Then I spotted a way in, a large crack in the wall with wind going through it, meaning the inside of it was hollow. I moved over to Recon, "Head back to the others. Tell then to meet me over there, quietly." I said in a hush tone. Recon gave me the thumbs up and headed back while I moved towards the fortress. When I arrived to crack I flexed my arms, than put my hands into the crack. With one heave I spread the crack wide open, enough for one or two people to fit.

Leaving a select few outside, I took the lead and began digging upwards through the foundations of the fortress. My claws were sharp enough to dig through the material. But that didn't save me from the quick joke I heard. "If I didn't know better pardner" Mechanic said with a grin. "I'd say ya were a mole."

There were a few chuckles as I glared at him but continued digging. Finally I struck some light and I dug a small hole and took a peek…

…To find myself looking at least a hundred Skralls. One of them spotted me, alerting the others. "Shit" I said as they armed their thornax launchers. I released a sonic howl, stunning them. "Time to move Vanguards!" I shouted as I got out and drew my dual long knives. I got a Skrall from behind and stabbed him in the head. Then I jumped into the air and did spin before kicking a Skrall in the head. Then I used my silver claws and shredded off another's lower jaw before pulling his heart out.

By the time the other Skralls had recovered the Vanguards were out and attacking. Ember struck one Skrall in the face with a fire punch, than kicked another one in the chest. The Annihilators were destroying a dozen of them with their weapons, cursing and shouting as they did so. Ka-Boom fired a shot, exploding right in front of two Skralls, knocking back a bit. Fist came in and finished them off by slamming his brass knuckles down on their chest. Ty bashed a Skarll against the wall, pinning him. Then he raised his shotgun and fired right into his guts. Reaper was swinging his axe from the chains, knocking into Skralls, sucking their soul into his body. Lory formed her hands into guns and fired light bullets from them, striking the Skralls in the chests, killing them. Then she pulled out her dual swords stabbing a Skrall and kicking him backwards.

"We need to finish these Skralls off now before the Makuta get a fix on our location." Agent said.

"Leave the cleaning to us." Michael replied.

Michael spun his scythe into the floor, creating a giant gap straight towards the Skrall, sucking most of them into it. Jimmy fired his guns at the last batch of them, the impact pushing them back. They were close enough for Samantha to wrap her whip around them, trapping them. Then Shock let loose a massive lighting strike, hitting the Skralls square in the center. We watched as the Skralls were turned into nothing more then burnt carcasses.

"Well we took them out quickly." Ty said as he shot a Skrall for good measure. Before anything else happened an imager appeared out of nowhere. As it began to form it, to our shock, turned out to be Claws, still looked the same even after 10,000 years.

"Wolf" He said when he saw me. "How are you? Still following Blade like some sad puppy." Claws asked mockingly.

I did a low growl towards him before speaking. "It's better than turning traitor and stealing a bunch of forbidden books. Now why don't you tell us where you are?"

"So you can arrest or kill me? Nah, I don't think so." He said. Then he showed a vicious grin. "Rather, I would like to see you guys die."

Before I could ask what he meant the whole tower began to shake. Walls were falling down all the over the place, a few nearly hitting us. That's when it hit me. "A trap, this was a trap!"

"No ya think?" Fist asked as he helped Ember up. Ty and the Annihilators tried to balance themselves when Recon shouted. "Yo the way we came through is blocked. We're trapped!"

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Charger, Brutaka, Ram and Axxon watched in shock and horror as the fortress fell to the ground. "Wolf do you hear me?" Ram said over the communicator. "Wolf, do you read me?" Then all of a sudden a wave of earth came right at them. "Look out!" Charger cried. But it was to late; the wave struck them hard, burying them under a pile of rubble.

Out of the shadows was a being, twice the size of a man. His skin was pale, head was bald, goggles over his eyes and he wore high tech tan armor. Around his hands were giant gloves with yellow dots on them. "Claws I've taken care of the Vanguards, you're good to go."

"Good work Quake." Claws said through the communicator. "All Destroyers report."

"Bloodsound reporting Lord Claws"

"Deathsting here"

"Oblivion on the move"

"Clanks ready"

"Feral set to go"

"Terminator locked and loaded"

"Jumpkill ready for the hunt."

"Spikes en route"

"Shade prepared for battle." The last voice said. "All hail Apocalypse!"

"Head for New York City brothers, there we shall unleash our destiny." Claws said as he began walking down the Statue of Liberty, just as several boats were returning…to a sight of an invasion army attacking the island of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

"Look!" Crystal shouted. Everyone stared in horror as hundreds, perhaps thousands of Fade's force circled the air over the island, attacking it relentlessly. Just the fact that this happened without warning was terrifying. I gripped my sword, getting ready for a fight, which there will probably be.

Suddenly the boat was rocked to the side, nearly tipped over. "We're under attack!" A soldier shouted as he hanged on to the rail. Another hit sent five men overboard; Gods help them I thought to myself. I managed to cling to the wall while getting towards Mom, she was in the communication room. "Mom where did Grandma go?" I asked.

She paused from speaking on the radio to look at me. "She zapped back to Olympus to get a report on the situation." Then she spoke through the radio again. "Yes Captain we need to land! We're sitting ducks out here!" She paused as she listened to the other end. "No I don't know what Poseidon is doing but all I know is that getting to shore is our best hope. Ye-yes I know what it looks like but we have no other choice."

"Flyers!" Someone outside shouted outside. I ran outside while concentrating on keeping the water calm. When I came out I saw soldiers and demigods shooting at Nui-Rama, who kept doing noise dives towards the boat. I struck one with water, making it waver a bit as I sliced its wing off when it was close enough, causing it to sink into the ocean. "Keep shooting we need to hold them off until we reached the shore!" I shouted.

"A ship is sinking!" Someone shouted over the gunfire. I turned around and saw a ship burning as it sank into the water, and survivors trying to swim to shore or to one of the boats. Concentrating, Crystal and I willed the water to bring them over to our direction. "Here they come, get ready to bring them in!" Crystal shouted as she grabbed one of survivor's hands and pulled him up. Soon other soldiers were doing the same thing as her; half of them would pull the men into the boat while the others continued shooting at the flyers.

Something in the sky caught my eye. It was a blue figure with bat wings and blue armor and mask. He had red eyes and no feet, just short claws where his legs were, and then my eyes went wide as I knew what he was. "Makuta!" I shouted as I got into a fighting stance.

The blue makuta unleashed a shadow hand at us, ready to crush the boat and us. I created a giant wave that met the hand and even though it stopped it, we still felt the impact of the attack. I jerked backwards and struck my head against the wall, causing everything to go black.

* * *

><p>Hestia POV:<p>

"Everyone go, go!" I yelled as I fired another fireball at a Skrall, burning him alive. I was at the Lincoln Tunnel with multiple soldiers, helping getting civilians to safety and out of the city. I don't know how or why but the Fade's attack came out of nowhere, giving us barely enough time to evacuate. Fortunately they were more concerned on attacking Olympian then the mortals, so it was easier to move everyone out of here.

I heard a screech from above and saw Nui-Rama, dozens of them, flying towards us, their claws open. I threw a volley of fire arrows, all of them striking their targets. A few were killed on impact, some more were scared off and at least two of them crashed right in front of us, alive but wounded. So the soldiers moved in a finished them off wit their machine guns.

"Ma'am the last groups of civilians have just gone into the tunnel!" One of the men shouted. "Good leave this tunnel open the best you can more people may be coming." I ordered as I helped a wounded man to his feet. "Get the wounded out of here, there's hospital at least ten blocks away from here. Take what you can from there for the people."

"But where are you going ma'am?" The soldier asked as I passed the wounded man over to him. "Deeper into the city, there are other people who need help." I replied before teleporting.

I ended up at a scene where a Visorak was terrorizing a family. I created a spear of fire and threw it at the creature's back, burning it greatly. It hissed and turned its attention on me, giving the family enough time to race to their car and head off. Good, one more pair of innocent people got away.

I heard hissing behind me and saw at least 12 Visoraks glaring at me. And then I heard…metal clanking against the ground? As the Visoraks move to the side, a metal person walked up to me. He looked familiar and what disturbed me was that he had yellow eyes and a scythe in his right hand. And there was only one person I knew who had those two details.

The person smirked at me with a metal mouth. "Well if it isn't my eldest daughter Hestia, or Annala as you're also called." He said

I glared at him as the Visoraks surrounded me and then were joined by several Skralls too. "Kronos." I muttered as I was restrained. Then a man covered by a hood with silver gauntlets appeared beside Kronos. I could see his mouth forming into an evil smile as he looked at me. "And now" He said as held out some kind of disk. "Is the time for the Apocalypse and for Destruction."

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming, Kronos working for the Fade? Well review**

**Wacko12**


	27. Chaos Thanks You

**This is just a thank you.**

**I want to thank everyone who has made a Percy Chaos/ Primordial Gods story. I am happy that my 'Knights of Chaos' story has inspired you all to create so many stories and I wish you all success with them. **

**Wacko12 Creator of PJO Chaos**

**Challenge: Who can create a HestiaxChaos story? If you do this challenge let me know and as an award I'll make a Vanguard using your profile name or another name you give me.**


	28. The Comeback

**Vanguards make a comeback. Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Forge was walking down the aisle of junk, ignoring the stares he got from the Junkers. Scrapheap who had been scolding a Junker that had an oven for a chest began to follow Forge. "Yo Boss what's the news?"

"The news?" Forge repeated as he got to the end of the junkyard. Then he raised his hammer and banged three times on a busted car. "We" He began as he turned around "Are going to war." Coming towards them were every single of Junker, big and small, different colors of metal were all walking towards them. Many of them were armed with clubs, axes, maces, crowbars and some had attached guns to their body or were carrying them. The giant Junkers didn't have any weapons, their mere size suiting as tools to use.

Suddenly a hand appeared underneath Forge and Scrapheap, lifting them off the ground. A giant Junker made out of tanks, helicopters, trucks and smaller parts was walking ahead of the others. "Where to Master Forge?" He said in a slow deep voice.

Forge smiled as he hefted his hammer onto his shoulder. "New York City Lugnut, that's where to."

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

As I started to come to, I felt something shake me. I looked up to see a Skrall poking me with his sword. That was when everything came back to me: Our boat had made it to the shore, but once we had gotten out it exploded, causing me lose conscious.

"Get up" He ordered. Seeing that I had no other choice, I did what he said and as my vision began to come back I saw that the others had been captured as well. I saw Katie embrace her husband and Gabby just before the three of them were pushed forward. I was placed next to my sister and Mark. "Crystal, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm good and you?" She asked. I nodded in response and felt better when I saw Mom across from me. That's when I noticed a man with a cape and a hood walking pass the other prisoners. What caught my attention were the silver gauntlets he had on his hands.

I leaned towards Crystal. "Who is that?" I whispered. She shrugged. "Don't know, but it doesn't look like he's one of these guys."

The man stopped right in front of us. As I got a better look I saw that he had a scar on his face. His smile creep me out a little. "So you are the son and daughter of Blade, huh?" He said as he cradled Crystal's head in his hand. "Interesting"

"Get you damn hands off my sister." I snarled at him. He looked towards me with those orange eyes of me. Now he was standing right on top of me, just looking at me. Then in a flash he swept one of his gauntlets, slashing my face with the claws. It was so fast I didn't scream until it finally registered to me he had done it. I screamed in pain and lowed my face to the ground. I could hear Mom and Crystal crying my name out, but I could barely hear them over the pain I was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>Claws POV:<p>

I smirked in satisfaction as Blade's son cried out in pain. As I walked away I spotted Kronos and Bloodsound standing to the side. Bloodsound had dark grey skin, red eyes, two long fangs, three large toes on each leg, and bat ears. He wore light purple armor and had two sonic guns.

Kronos gave me a look. "I assume that our deal still stands?" he said

I nodded, "Once we have what we came for you shall be made the ruler of this world. As long you are sure that there are no other demigods to capture."

"Positive, the attack on Olympus drew them all in and now their either dead or captured. Now all this leaves is Hade's realm." He said.

I shrugged. "I shall leave that for you to deal with. I have more important matters to attend to." Then as I walked passed Bloodsound I said. "Take charge of the city's defenses, let nothing get through."

He bowed. "As you command Lord Claws."

I nodded before adding. "My thanks again for all this Bloodsound, if you hadn't killed Blade's parents (A/N: Very important) and had him sent to join the Vanguards, I would have never learned of my lineage, and I am deeply grateful."

Bloodsound did another bow before turning into a thousand bats and flying off. I teleported towards another location in the city: Olympus, in the throne room. In the center was a black armored being, with dragon wings. His eyeballs were completely red and his helmet had holes for his horns to stick out. In his right hand was a staff with two blades on one end. This being was Makuta Teridax, leader of the Makuta. Also in the center was a machine, with a tip pointing upwards. Strapped to it was Hestia, stripped of all clothing except for a tank top and underwear.

Teridax spotted me and did a bow. "My liege." He said as I walked up to the machine and Hestia. I nodded. "You have done well Teridax, now what of our forces in the Fade?" I asked.

"Icarax is overseeing of all Makuta forces within the Fade while I am here. The Shadow One has sword allegiance to you the Dark Hunters are now yours to command."

"Good, good" I murmured as I check my gauntlets. A groan caused me to look up. "Well someone's awake." I commented.

Hestia opened her eyes slowly, probably trying to figure out what was going on. "Uh, where…where am I?"

"Ahh, Annala!" I said as I walked up to her. "So kind of you too join us on this fine day."

She tilted her head in confusion, staring at me. "You're the second person who has called me that. Why?"

I smirked, enjoying this. "Surely you must remember who you once were, wife of Chaos."

Her eyes widened at that, looking at me with disbelief in her eyes. "I am no one's wife, please, this is a mistake."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not." I said as I raised my hand. "All that matters that you shall help bring the destruction of this world, whether you like it or not."

I snapped my fingers and the machine began to rumble. Markings of the Ancients began to light up all over her body, with a blue glow. Then she screamed in pain as six pincers, three on each side, stabbed into her flesh and began sucking her energy. A beam fired from the tip of the machine and headed straight towards the sun.

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

I managed to use my sweat that I got to heal the wound somewhat, but it still stung unless I ate some ambrosia. But since it was unlikely that they would give us any, I had to deal with the pain.

"I'm bored!" Hankann said as he waved his gun around. The one named Thok sighed at his companion's wailing. I watched them carefully, waiting for an opening, but with them and so many Skralls around it seemed doubtful we could get out. Right now it would be nice if the Vanguards could come and get us out of this mess.

Then I heard Thok say a sentence I never wanted to hear. "You know…they never said we had to keep them as prisoners."

I looked up and saw both Piraka giving each other a sinister smile. Then Thok got up and began walking towards my directions. I closed my eyes, praying to every God and Goddess (Though at this point it seems kind of pointless) so he would not pick me first.

My heart nearly stopped when he said. "You first" But when I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't me first, but was Mark. "Wait, wait can't we work this out or something?"

Thok laughed evilly. "I like it when they beg. Now stay put and I'll make this quick."

He pushed Mark to the center, sweating like crazy. Finally he snapped and tried to make a run for it…but Thok had already fired his ice gun, turning the man into a frozen statue, motionless. I couldn't believe it, none of us could; Mark was alive one moment and in flash he was nothing but a statue. And as if to add insult to injury, Thok laughed in glee as smash the statue with his ice pick, pieces were flying everywhere.

I gasped as I felt a rough hand grab me by the throat. I managed to get a good view of Hankann before he said. "You're mine"

I was pushed forward roughly, hearing the cries from my Mom, sister and friends. As Hankann kept pushing me, I spotted Mark's head, mostly intact and with a look of fear on it. It didn't really help much and just made things more bleak now.

"Face the other way." Hankann said as he spun me around while readying his lava blaster. I looked at my sister while I still could. She was looking away from the scene, tears streaming down her face. My Mom had her head leaning against Thalia's shoulder, tears going down the woman's jacket.

As I close my eyes for what seemed like the last time I heard a clang on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a Skrall pick up an object, an object that was beeping and glowing too. All of a sudden it exploded, killing the Skrall. Above us several portals open in the sky, and jumping out were the Vanguards. Their move caught the daemons completely by surprise, giving us a chance to move.

With Hankann now distracted by the attack, I switched on my armor and punched him in the chest and then tried to punch him in the face. But he caught that punched and raised his lava blaster towards my chest. Before he could fire however, the Minotaur, Charger, came in and smacked the Piraka away from me. Then he pulled out his axe and slashed Hankann in the chest, blood coming out. Hankann fired heat beams at Charger, but the Vanguard dodged it and punched the Piraka in the face.

The other Fade forces weren't doing so well. Somewhere in the confusion most of the demigods had retrieved their weapons and were joining the battle, with the Vanguards already pushing the enemy back. "Damn, retreat! Retreat!" Thok yelled as he ran from the battlefield. Most of the Skralls followed after him, many already dead from the surprise attack.

Hankann however, was still engaged with Charger, and from my view, was not doing so well against the raging Minotaur. Then I could feel the mental blast he unleashed, striking Charger hard and stunning him. This allowed Hankann to kick Charger down to the ground. I knew I had to do something, so I concentrated on my right hand, trying to form energy around it. I smiled as I got some forming and then I did something stupid: I charged Hankann.

Just as Hankann was lowering his weapon to shoot Charger, I grabbed his arm and rammed my fist into his chest. The result was energy shooting out of my fist and through his chest. The Piraka flailed wildly before going limp. I tossed his body aside just as Charger got up. The Minotaur looked down at me and gave me a polite nod of thanks, which I willingly returned.

The Vanguards were already sweeping up the remains of our captives. Everyone else were hugging their love ones, happy to be alive and safe. I spotted Mom and Crystal and ran towards them, all three of us embracing each other. I had tears coming down my face and so did Crystal, while Mom rubbed our heads.

"Where did you guys even come from?" Leo asked as he hugged his son and then his wife. Ram, who was being hugged by his son's family, answered that question.

"Well we were buried down under, but fortunately we activated our emergency pocket dimension capsules and managed to land here." He said with a smile as he ruffled Russell's hair.

"By the looks of it we came in just in time too." Axxon said as he pulled his axe out of a Skrall's body, with Brutaka letting out a huff behind him. I didn't mention about Mark, I mean sure it was shocking to see him killed so quickly but I didn't really like him. Lory and I locked onto one another, and we gave grateful smiles to one another.

"Yahoo! We kicked some major bloody ass lads!" Ka-Boom cried as he kicked a dead Skrall's head. Ty was carrying a bag, which turned out to be our confiscated weapons. "Alright boys and girls saddle up and get ready for a big showdown, cause we are taking the battle to them!"

As I picked up Tidal Wave I heard a screech from above. "Uh I think they're bringing the fight to us."

Everyone looked up to see a giant multicolor monster flying right towards us. When it landed just a block away from us, it shook the ground underneath us, making us lose our balance. Before it could move however, something struck it in the face.

* * *

><p>PercyHavoc POV:

The Makuta Beast had already entered my sights when I had passed the Statue of Liberty. I activated my new powers and fired comet missiles at its face, stunning it. But it quickly recovered and fired a large shadow hand at me, I merely smirked as I charged my hands with the energy of a sun going nova and charged right through it cutting it in two.

"You're mine!" I yelled as I kept flying through the shadow. Just as I got close to it I flew upwards and pulled out Xalnohk. Then spinning, I did a nosedive straight towards the beast. I could feel the power in the sword increased as I got closer to my target, which let out a final screech just as I plunged through its body. I severed its neck and sent chaos energy through its body, slashing it everywhere. I did a perfect land with the body following right behind me.

Satisfied with my work I put my sword away and retracted my wings back into the armor. I turned around to be greeted by the shock and awed faces of the others. "Dad…that was awesome." Chad said in awe.

I shrugged, and then noticed Wolf was sniffing my body while they got closer to me. "Something is different about you Blades." He said.

I smirked. "Actually call me Havoc." I said proudly, than frowned when I got a better look at Chad. "What happened to your face?" I asked as I walked over to him. He ran his fingers over the claw marks. "Oh, some guy with claws did that, I managed to heal it somewhat." He replied.

Knowing the person that he was talking about, I place my right hand just a few inches from his face. Then I let out healing energy to do some more healing. When I was done the skin had softened up and the bleeding had stop, but there was still a scar of four claw marks on his face. "That's all that can be done for that. The man who gave you that mark, his are permanent."

Ty pumped his shotgun. "So what's the plan boss?" He asked.

I lowered my hand as I turned to the others. "We get somewhere safe, free as many more of our allies as we can, the hit the Empire State Building, but we must rescue Hestia quickly before its to late." I explained.

Travis had a confused look on his face. "I don't get it, what do they want with Hestia?"

I sighed, knowing this would come up. I just replied. "I'll explain along the way. Now let's get moving people."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I got rid of Mark huh? What do you think of Percy or Havoc now?<strong>

**Wacko12**


	29. Declaration of War

**Let the battle between Vanguards and Destroyers commence! Enjoy and Review!**

Claws POV:

I watched as the machine worked. I was sitting at the edge of Olympus, my legs dangling off the edge. Hestia had lost conscious a while ago so she wasn't screaming anymore. I felt myself relax a little; everything was going to plan, soon I would release my ancestor, his legions unleashed onto creation itself and then, we release the Destroyer. And then…everything ends.

I heard an explosion from behind me. I turned around and saw Teridax destroying one of the thrones. "Pathetic thrones" He murmured. "How these Olympians ever managed to reign supreme for so long is beyond me."

I smirked. "Simple: They used underlings for their battles, their so called children fought and died for their greed. Almost funny, beings with such great power having to use minors as their tools of war." I said.

Suddenly I sensed Feral running up to me. From the way he was running it was urgent. He stopped running when was a few feet away from me and I had turned my head around. "Lord Claws, Lord Claws the ones guarding the children of Blades have reported that Vanguards attacked them." Feral reported.

I stood up, both shocked and angry. "What?"

Feral nodded, "And Blade has appeared, except something is different about him, he seems stronger. He was able to take out the Makuta Beast."

That would explain the strange feeling I sensed. Blade has somehow gained new power, power that feels…older. And with the Vanguards still alive, this could ruin everything. I had to keep them distracted, preoccupied.

"Teridax" The Makuta turned to look at me. "Go and gather your forces, defend this building, I want that group hunted down and killed quickly."

"What about the other prison groups?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "Keep them alive, knowing them they might try to free the other prisoners to strengthen their own forces." I said. Then I contacted the other Destroyers. "Destroyers, move out, keep the Vanguards separated and away from the building. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Claws!"

As they hurried away I grabbed a bag that was beside me. I pulled out a scimitar that was still in its sheath. I pulled out the sword, showing off its black blade, with red markings over it. The blade seemed to hiss at me with content. "Soon all will end." I murmured to myself as I rubbed the blade.

* * *

><p>Havoc POV:<p>

We were currently on 49th Street and 6th Avenue, only a couple of more blocks to the Empire State. So far we haven't run into anymore Fade forces or prison sites. We ran into five so far and now we had a total of thirty Demigods, fifty marines, and the God Athena. I couldn't sense any enemies nearby either; which meant Claws was planning something for else.

"I still don't see why we shouldn't free the other prisoners. The more the better." Hazel said as he hefted his shield. Most of the demigods were armed to the teeth with swords, spears, shields, axes, bows and arrows. The marines had grenade launchers or automatic rifles.

"We can't waste anymore time. If they succeed then we'll have even more problems then just the Fade." I replied as I kept scanning each building for signs of enemies. And when I mean scan, I mean like X-ray vision scan (I know pretty cool huh?) but I still saw no sign of the enemy.

Suddenly I heard a noise from behind. I turned around and to see the smoke of an explosion. Then there was another explosion, this time next to us, knocking a couple of us off our feet.

"What in Chaos's name was that?" Lory shouted as she helped Annabeth up. Coming into view I saw an armored giant walking towards us. He had on his arms what appeared to be Gatling guns, two on each arm. Attached to his shoulders were missile pods, four on each one, and finally there was an energy cannon sticking out of his chest. He fired several more shots from his guns, nearly hitting us.

"Shit we can't move on with him behind us." I said. Then I turned towards Ka-boom. "Annihilators take care of him!" I shouted.

Ka-boom lifted his grenade launcher. "LET'S DO IT!" He yelled as he and the other Annihilators charged the massive giant.

"Everyone!" I shouted. "Keep moving, if I know what that was, we need to move-"

My sentence was cut off as something slammed into my side, causing me to crash into a building. I got up to see a bulky bald dark blue skin man glaring at me. He had three giant fingers and thumbs on his hand and rhino like feet. He also had a giant scorpion tail.

"You're mine!" He growled as he lunged at me with great speed. I dodged the attack and slammed a punch into his face. That pushed him back a bit as I got into a fighting stance.

I realized that the others were watching so I yelled out. "Go I'll deal with him, now move!"

As they continued to get out of the battleground I heard a laugh from above. I looked up a saw a tall thin man with grey skin. He wore a helmet with horns on it and beside that had only pants on him. In both hands were these freaky looking maces that started to spin as he charged right at me.

"Ah crud" I said.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Terminator opened fire on Recon with his Gatling gun, who was running at him with great speed. Since he was so focused on the runner, he didn't see Agent and Snipes taking shots at him, making him wince as they struck his armor. But the Destroyer ignored that as he focused his attention back on Recon, who had then climbed onto his back and began banging him with a battle bat.

"Boink, Boink, Boink!" He yelled as he kept hitting him. Terminator finally grabbed his leg and threw him to the side, and now put his attention on Ka-boom and Trooper. He fired his chest cannon at them.

"I'm going to blast you into thin glue!" Ka-boom shouted as he jumped to the side while Trooper used a car to dodge it. Trooper fired his bazooka while Ka-boom fired two shots from his grenade launcher. All there attacks struck home. While they stun him, Burns did a slid right underneath Terminator, firing his flamethrower. The Destroyer roared as the flames made his armor hotter, but it also allowed Doc to get behind him. Doing a spin in midair, Doc used his electric saw to cut off Terminator's left arm. Doc smirked as he watched the giant roar in pain. "Did that zting? Zorry" He said mockingly.

Terminator roared, "I'm going to shred you to pieces for that Vanguard scum!" He yelled as he prepared shoot Doc, but was struck by several rockets. Mechanic had built a rocket turret and struck the Destroyer in the back. Then Bigs walked in with his Gatling gun at the ready and firing. "Come get some!" He shouted as he fired his weapon.

Soon the other Annihilators began to open fire with the cover of the cars. This only to seem to annoy and anger him even further as the projectiles bounced off his armor. Letting out a roar he fired with his remaining right arm, chest cannon and rockets, destroying countless things from cars to building debris.

"I think we got him mad pardners!" Mechanic said as he ducked for cover. Ka-boom fired another grenade. He turned towards Mechanic, "Ya think?"

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

I looked back to see my Dad fighting that giant monster who was soon joined by another one with flails. I wanted to go help him but something told me those guys weren't like the ones we've been fighting before. So I had no choice but to keep running alongside my sister and Mom.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted. Then out of nowhere two missiles looking things struck the ground in front of me. I felt like my head got spun around as I landed on the ground. I could hear Lory, Crystal and Mom shouting my name. Next thing I knew I was being picked up by Charger.

"Where did those come from?" Will asked, his bow and arrow out and ready as he scanned the buildings. Ember was also scanning the area when a large shadow loomed over her, Wolf, and Ty. A massive warrior stood on top of a building's ledge. His feet were that of a hawk's. He had two bulky arms with cannons attached to them and his eyes were red. His armor was blue and his skin pale. His teeth were sharped as swords and he had a jet pack strapped to his back. He jumped off the building and when he landed on the ground he caused a little tremor that nearly knocked me off my feet.

Before anything else Ty, Wolf, Fist and Ember stood between that giant and us. "You guys keep going." Wolf said as he pulled out his dual knives. "We'll take care of this Destroyer."

"Are you guys sure?" Darius asked, sword out. Reaper put his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me kid, to us" He said as he backed away. "This is personal."

"Indeed" A raspy and shadowy voice said. We all look up into the sky and saw a winged black armor being looked down at us with red eyes. His mouth curved into a vicious grin. Axxon and Brutaka immediately pulled out their own weapons. "Teridax" Axxon growled.

Teridax merely grinned. "The shadows have arrived."

No one moved, not a hand, a foot a head nothing. Both sides were waiting for the other to make the first move. I was practically squeezing Tidal Wave so hard that my hand was turning red. I could tell that people were getting tense, waiting for something to happen. Any moment now, someone was going to fire the first shot…

"Now!" Ty cried as he fired his shotgun. Fist and Wolf charged the giant Destroyer. Ember turned to us. "You guys run!" She shouted as she threw a fireball at the giant.

Teridax threw a shadow ball at us but was deflected by Axxon's axe. Then Brutaka leaped at the Makuta, blade drawn. "We'll handle Teridax you guys get to the building!" Axxon said as he charged to join Brutaka. Ram began yelling to everyone to move before we got caught in the crossfire. "Move it boys and girls move it!" He yelled. Lory helped me back to my feet and we began running along with the others.

* * *

><p>Claws POV:<p>

"Feral report" I said as I sat in front of the machine.

The small Destroyer walked up to me then bowed. Behind him were Deathsting and Oblivion. Deathsting looked like a wasp human hybrid. His body was wide rather then tall, his wings were tucked underneath his shell. Oblivion was tall a muscular, the size of a van to be exact, with organic tan skin. His head was like that of a worm with his mouth and teeth going around in a circle, his big black eyes scanning the room. His left arm was a giant with a large claw with three fingers, excluding the thumb. His right arm was a giant cannon (A/N: He looks kind of like Shockwave from the transformers movie except he's tan and organic).

"My Lord, Shade and Teridax have engaged some of the Vanguards while the rest of the group continues to make their way here. Jumpkill and Clanks are fighting Blade though I doubt they'll last long against his power." Feral reported.

"Agreed" I said and then paused to think. "What is Spike's and Bloodsound's status?" I asked.

This time Deathsting spoke. "Bloodsound has gone off to investigate some ripple in the sky, Spike is guarding the Olympians down below."

"Deathsting go and join Spikes in guarding them. Oblivion you and Feral stay here. I want nothing to screw this up." I ordered.

"Yes my Lord" All three said as one of them flew off of Olympus. I picked up the sword I had with me earlier. The blade began to glow even more, which meant one thing…

…the pillars were beginning to break.

* * *

><p>Third Person POV:<p>

On a building several miles away stood a person. He was average human size, had black shiny and spiky hair. He wore what appeared to be a long silver and black leather coat with white line going along the sleeves and down the coat. Strapped to his legs were black and silver armor leg pads and he wore black shoes. Standing beside him up straight with no support was a long one-sided battleaxe, with markings on the blade, three circles with red crosses on both sides. On his hands were also the same markings except crimson. The only odd thing about him was that his face, or his eyes to be exact. His right eye was bright yellow, while the other was black.

All of a sudden a book appeared out of nowhere in front of the man, opening and flipping pages on its own. It finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the book, two blank pages. Then a drawing began to appear on the pages, a temple on top of a red planet appeared on one page. The other showed the inside the temple with a pillar that was cracked in between the middle.

The man smirked as he watched this. "Everything is going according to plan." He said as he flipped through some more pages in the book. "The Chaos Wars have begun."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he mystery man represents a third party that will coming up in hopefully the sequel of this story.**

**I'm actually working on making this into an actual book, except without the Percy Jackson characters. Review**

**Also the HestiaxChaos couple challenge is still going on. Let me know if you're going to do it and when you post the story let me know.**

**Wacko12**


	30. Endgame

**Review**

Havoc POV:

I smacked aside one of the skinny guy's flails and then dodged a strike from the bulky one's tail. I was starting to get annoyed because I knew these guys were just trying to stall me. But I knew that if I kept fighting them the Claws would free Sorvak, and all hell would be set loose.

'_Have to make this quick.'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed one of the flails. Once I had a firm grip on it I yanked it towards me, pulling it wielder along with it. I charged my fist with magma and electricity and when he was close enough, I slammed it right into his chest, making him cough up blood. Then I pushed him back and pulled out Xalnohk.

He saw me coming straight towards him so he tried to swing one of his flails at me. But I managed to jump over it as it came at me and raised my sword. Before he could recover I swung the black blade and sliced his head off.

The bulky showed no sign of shock at his dead comrade, he merely said. "Well that gets rid of one weakling among our ranks."

I gave him a disgusted look. But I expected from people who call themselves the Destroyers, showing no sign of concern for their comrades but only for themselves. Thinking of this made me feel even more determined to stop them here and now. My thoughts were shaken off when I heard something, something that so awful that I had to cover my ears and fortunately my enemy had to do the same thing too.

What we heard was screaming.

I barely had time to recover when that bulky Destroyer tried to make another hit on me, but I managed to dodge it and swung my sword at him. But he did a jump and landed behind me. Fortunately I predicted this so I kicked him back and sent him smashing into a building. With him temporarily stunned I extended my wings and took to the air, straight towards the Empire State Building.

* * *

><p>Claws POV:<p>

I couldn't help but laugh as Megnek, the sword of Sorvak, was consuming the Nameless essence. I could just imagine the looks on their faces as they were slowly eradicated, realizing they had been tricked all those centuries ago. The sword was now floating on its own and the red markings on it were glowing brightly and showed no sign of diminishing anytime soon. For some reason, looking at the blade made me feel angry, violent, like there was a rage inside me I couldn't even contain and I was going to explode at any moment. Slowly my hands made their way towards the sword, a great want for it growing. And when I grabbed the hilt, I could feel the energy going through me. It was incredible, I never felt such power in my whole life.

"Oblivion, Feral" I said to them. The two beings turned their attention towards me. "Leave" I said.

"My Lord?" Oblivion asked, probably unsure of what I meant. But right now I was to focus to answer so I growled, "Leave now!" I ordered very loudly.

Not wanting to anger me anymore, the two Destroyers complied and left the palace. I fiddled with the sword for a while before I knew what I had to do. Carefully I took the sword and pointed the tip of the blade towards my chest. And in one fell swoop I plunged the blade into my body…

…and I felt complete.

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

Every feel like you got the feeling of dread creeping over your shoulder? Well I did, and so did everyone else as we looked up at the sky. From here we could see a massive beam of energy going up into the clouds, probably into space.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Whatever it is its nothing good." Charger said, and then continued running. "We need to move faster, before they complete their plan."

That's when something struck a nearby building, blowing tons of debris towards us and nearly crushed us if Lory hadn't raised a shield to protect us. The debris crashed against cars and the street. We looked up and saw this giant worm guy that had a cannon for a right arm falling straight towards us. "Move!" Ram shouted as jumped off to the side.

Crystal and I just made it to the front of the block when that giant landed on the ground, creating a crater in the street. The others were cut off from us and the giant aimed his cannon at us. But before he could fire Charger rammed into him and slammed him into a building. Then Ram jumped off Charger's back and did a powerful kick into the giant's face.

"You guys get going! We can handle big and ugly here." Ram said as he pulled out his club guns and opened fire on the giant's head. The giant roared and tried to pry Charger off of him.

Seeing how we had no choice, we got up, and by we, I mean Crystal, Lory, Russell and myself continued running towards the Empire State Building. During our way towards the building we saw something that shocked us. Just a few blocks down were our grandparents, the Olympians being held up as prisoners of war. There were several Skralls and Zesks guarding them and a giant bug man. Near the doorway was a giant being with spikes covering his shoulders, head, arms, back and knees. Needless to say, it didn't look so good for us.

It got worse when we heard a voice from behind us. "Well what do we have here?"

We turned around and saw a robot man with a scythe in his hand. We scrambled out of the way as the blade came slamming down on the ground. I pulled out Tidal Wave and swung my sword at him, nipping a part of his arm off. He glared at me before swing his scythe again at me. I managed to stop it with Tidal Wave, giving Crystal the chance to attack him from behind. Then all of a sudden his head did a total 90 degree turn and kicked my sister back.

I heard growling behind me and realized that we were spotted as the Skralls and Zesk began making their way towards us, weapons out. But before they could even come close, a fireball struck a Skrall dead in the face. We all looked up and saw a portal opening from above, and coming out were hundreds of colored armored warriors. Apparently Lory recognized them because she shouted in joy, "The Veil's forces are here!"

And that's not all. The ground began to shake and I looked up to see thousands of robots made from junk making their way towards the building, throwing debris and cars everywhere. On top of the biggest one I could the small image of Forge.

Warriors were pouring from the sky, attacking the Fade's forces in every part of the city. A large group of them made their way towards the Skrall and Vorox and soon a battle began. Lory kicked Kronos away from me. "You three go on, I'll help the Glatorians fight off these guys."

I wanted to protest but she was right, we have to save Hestia. Picking up Russell, the three of us ran inside the building. Just as I got in I saw a glimpse of black winged being flying up to Olympus.

* * *

><p>Havoc POV:<p>

Have you ever felt like sometimes you were in a nightmare? Well right now I was, with all this dark energy coming off of Olympus. But I finally made it to the top and flew towards the palace, where the source of darkness was coming from. I pulled out Xalnohk and my battle-axe, Warp Breaker, ready for anything.

I landed in throne room when I spotted Hestia's body and the source of the beam of energy. I ran towards Hestia's side and make sure she was okay. Fortunately she was only unconscious was very weak, like her energy was drain for a long time.

Then I heard laughter, the kind that sends chills down your back. I looked up and as the energy beam died down a figure appeared from it. He had black dragon like wings that were spread out wide, almost blocking out the sun. He wore black and white armor with spikes on his shoulder pads and gauntlets. His skin was a grayish black and he had yellow eyes, and going down his right eye was a scar, glowing yellow too. He had long claws and in his right hand was a black sword with red markings on it.

Finally he moved towards my direction, letting out a low growl while glaring at me. I simply raised my sword at him, "Claws" I growled taking a stance.

The man just smirked as he pulled out a wicked looking battle mace into his left hand. "The name…is Apocalypse!" He hissed and then charged me. I met his sword attack with my own and continued by swinging my axe at his chest. But Apocalypse did a slide to the left and brought his mace against my right rib. My rib didn't break but the impact sent me crashing into one of the thrones.

Apocalypse laughed madly at the sight. "Incredible! So this is the power of the Ancients! I never felt anything like it!"

While he was talking I fired an air blast from my sword, striking him in the chest and sending him flying. But he managed to recover by extending his wings and gliding back to the ground. Then he raised his sword and it began to glow red. "Behold the power of Megnek!" And he fired a wave of red lightning at me. I managed to raise Xalnhok and deflected the attack, but I think I caused damage to the throne room by doing that. Still I gave him a smirk, "I'm not impress"

He let out a roar and flew right at me, our weapons clashing again. I was able to slash his chest and dodge a stab from his sword. Then I added some power into my blade as I brought it down, which he did as well. The result was that our attacks created a large crack in the throne room that went from one end to the other. Then I bashed my axe against his face, causing him to stagger and followed it up with a kick to the chest. In response he slammed his mace down on the ground, sending cracks in the floor to head straight towards me. Fortunately I used my wings to fly into the air and dodged the attack. But he jumped right at me, grabbing a hold of my waist and plummeting us through the clouds. I managed to push him off of me when I extended my own wings and soon we were clashing through the sky.

* * *

><p>Chad POV:<p>

We finally arrived to the throne room just in time to see Dad falling through the clouds with some other guy. But I wasn't really worried about Dad; I knew he could take care of himself; right now I was focused on Hestia, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"What did they do to her?" Crystal asked as she checked the goddess's body for any wounds. They weren't serious but it looked like they had her chained up and wires plugged into her. But she was breathing normally so I assume it wasn't that worse.

"Whoa" Russell said as he looked at the throne room. "What happened here?"

His words made me get a good look at the place and I realized that it had just been a battle zone. There were holes everywhere and a giant crack in the floor. Some of the thrones were damaged too, like Hera's and Ares.

Russell had just picked up Hestia when several needles landed beside his hooves. All three of us looked up and saw a bee like man flying in the sky, a machine gun or something attached to his right arm. "Move!" I shouted to them as we began running. We were no matched for a long-range distance fighter in these conditions. Are best option was to get to the elevator and get Lady Hestia somewhere safe.

I noticed that the floor began to crack underneath, so I figured that Dad's fight must have really weakened the structure of this place. It was just fortunate that it wasn't that serious or else the whole palace could collapse any second.

And would you believe my luck, but the more that bee guy's shooting started to make the floor fall apart. I had to jump over an edge just so that I wouldn't fall off. But Crystal wasn't lucky, for she had slipped when the floor she was standing on began to fall down. And now she was hanging on to the edge of the floor.

I turned towards Russell, "You get Lady Hestia out of here!" I shouted.

"But-"He said but I gave him a glare saying it was not up for discussion so I ran back to get my sister while he headed towards the elevator. The floor was already in ruin, like going down large set of stairs that could come apart any second.

I managed to spot Crystal, still hanging on to the edge. I didn't know how long she could stay like that so I quicken my paste to reach her, while being careful not to slip myself. I was halfway towards her when I heard a buzzing sound from above. I looked up and saw that the bee guy was back again. I knew he wouldn't wait for me to get my sister to safety. With that thought in mind I picked up to pace to get to my sister. Suddenly the bug dude fired a rocket shaped like a hornet's stinger at me, but instead hit the stone that I was standing on, which was the same one that Crystal was hanging on to. I lost my balance and began to slide to the edge while I was desperately trying to grasp onto something. Unfortunately I failed and soon I fell over the edge, followed by my sister. As we fell through the clouds the last thing I saw were two pods with a giant V on them heading straight towards us.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Havoc POV:<p>

Apocalypse and I crashed into a building and out again, landing on the ground with a thud. As I got back up I had vision come into my mind. I saw Chaos or Annotar, with his usual black and white cloak and hood over his body. In his hands were two spheres with something inside of them. I realized that they were Chad and Crystal, which meant Annotar had some purpose for them. As he pulled them away I gave a quick pray for their safety. Then I came back to reality, already seeing my opponent get up. Quickly I pulled out my E-blaster and fired a shot at him. The blast struck him right in the shoulder, pushing him back a little. But he recovered quickly and then a red and black cannon formed on his right arm. "Behold my Crystal Cannon!"

Then he fired a burning crystal rock at me. It was so fast that I barely had any time to dodge. I was struck in the chest and sent flying into a building. I groaned just as Apocalypse came and swung his mace down on me. Fortunately I brought my axe up and blocked it, allowing me to push him back. Then I slammed my hands together and created a sonic boom that sent him flying. I jumped into the air so I was a few inches higher than him. Moving quickly I landed a punch into his chest, causing him to crash into the concrete.

He automatically got back up and launched purple and black fire from his mouth. I swung my sword and cut the flames in two. But that gave Apocalypse time to fly behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. Then he threw me down onto the ground hard and proceeded to land on my back. He jumped back up again and I rolled over pointing my E-blaster at him again. This time I fired a fire bullet at him, exploding upon impact. I took out my sword and axe and charged.

* * *

><p>Russell POV:<p>

I finally was out of the elevator only to enter in a scene of chaos. Demigods, Olympians, soldiers, the Vanguards and these Veil guys were fighting the Fade like crazy. I could see perhaps hundreds of bodies lying on the streets, motionless, slowly increasing by the minute. But my first concern was getting Hestia to safety. I think she was starting to regain conscious but I noticed her appearance began to change a little. Her hair had turned pearl white, and she looked like someone in her earlier twenties.

My attention was focused back on finding a familiar face. And to my luck I found my Dad and Mom, along with several Apollo kids and Satyrs. "Dad!" I shouted as I dodged oncoming arrows. He turned towards me and gave a smile that I've never seen him give before.

"Russell! Thank Pan you're okay." He cried as and Mom ran towards me. Grover gave me a quick hug before taking Hestia, allowing Mom to hug me. Annabeth ran up to us, instructing two Apollo kids to take Hestia. Then she turned towards me, a worried look on her face. "Where are Chad and Crystal?" She asked.

I was painting heavily before I talked. "I don't know, Chad went to help Crystal and told me to go on ahead."

She was going to say something when there was a loud crash behind her. That bulky guy who Percy had been fighting suddenly appeared. He gave one look at Hestia and stomped towards us, knocking aside the Apollo kids and threw a block of cement at us. He raised his tail towards Hestia, when he suddenly disappeared. Gone, like he was never there.

It was then we realized that Hestia was awake. Hades she was more then awake she was getting up on her own. "Lady Hestia?" Annabeth asked. Hestia said nothing, just walked right pass us. She stared at the fighting going on, scanning it like a robot would do. Then she raised both hands towards the sky.

"I am…Annala." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Ty POV:<p>

I shot the damn bastard in the leg, making him fall over on the ground. Wolf was busy checking up on Ember, the poor girl gotten knocked out by one the bastard's attack. Fist crushed the guy's other leg while I walked up to his head. I casually pointed Betsy at his face, a smirk on mine.

"Headshot bitch" I said and pulled the trigger. The bullet made his head explode into a million pieces.

Just as we were about to soak in our victory, a white light came down from the sky and soon engulfed everything, including us. The last thing I saw was Teridax flying away fast from the light.

* * *

><p>Ram POV:<p>

I fired two more rounds at the giant, giving Charger the chance to ram his axe into the guy's chest. Charger wasted no time, pulled out his axe and slammed it on the monster's neck. As the opponent tried to push him off, Charge pulled the axe deeper into his body until he cut the Destroyer in half.

I spun my clubs before putting them back inside their cases. I was about to congratulate Charger on his kill when a great bright light came out from behind me and engulfed us.

* * *

><p>Havoc POV:<p>

I watched in awe at the bright light growing bigger and bigger every second. I had this strange feeling where it was coming from but I couldn't place where.

I turned my attention back to Apocalypse, who was just glaring at the light before turning his attention on me. He sheathed his weapons and spread his wings. Then he mouthed something to me, he said. "The war shall continue." And flew off.

I watched as he flew into the sky, into space and beyond, waiting calmly for the light to reach me, because I had a feeling what it might do.

**The next chapter is the last one. Review.**

**Wacko12**


	31. Epilogue

**I would like to thank all for reading, reviewing and many other things related to this story. It means much to me that you've liked my story. Review.**

Morkain/Havoc POV:

I woke up to something that I wasn't expecting: New York City restored, like nothing had ever happened. And the shocking part was that there were people walking around the city confused. There were even more mortals then there should be.

"Havoc! Havoc!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Wolf and Lory running towards me. They had some bruises but were nonetheless okay. The mortals were too confused to really focus on them or me.

The two stopped a few inches from me, looking me up and down. Then Wolf asked, "What happened to Claws?"

My shoulders sank when I thought about Claws-no what Apocalypse said. _"The war shall continue."_

"He got away." I said as I took another look around. "More importantly what happened here?"

Lory pointed towards the Empire State Building. "I really have no idea but everyone is regrouping back at Olympus while the mortal soldiers are helping the citizens back into the city."

Seeing the logic in that the three of us headed towards Olympus, where we saw others heading to as well. Before we got there a familiar face greeted us.

"Forge!" I shouted. The said man heard my voice and stopped talking to the Junkers and came over to me. We shook hands and he started laughing.

"Its good to see you again Blade, or Havoc as you are now called." Forge said.

I smirked. "Well a lot of things have happened these past few days." Then I looked at his Junkers. "It was a good thing that you brought these guys with you. Otherwise I was concerned that the Fade might outnumber our forces."

Forge shrugged. "Well what can I say; I was bored."

"Havoc" Wolf said. "The Veil forces are preparing to leave soon. But Axxon, Brutaka and a Toa Captain are waiting for you up in Olympus."

I nodded, "Okay but first lets find the others and Annala." I said.

When we got out of the elevator, the place was half crowded with gods, demigods, Cyclops, Satyrs and Centaurs. I started to gather the Vanguards and began heading towards the throne room, or what remained of it.

Then I heard Hade's voice. "Do you have any idea what you did? You've defied the laws of death, do you know how much of a mess I'll have to clean up down in the Underworld?"

I followed his voice towards the throne room and what I saw shocked me. The Olympians were all sitting on their damaged thrones with their kids by their sides, and were looking down at a woman. It was to my shock that the woman was Hestia or Annala.

They finally noticed us and before I knew it, I was bowing down to Annala, and was soon followed by the other Vanguards. But Zeus thought we were bowing to them and so he said, "Arise Percy Jackson"

I ignored him, still bowing along with the others. Annala gave a soft smile and said, "Arise Vanguards of Chaos." And we did, and I couldn't help but smirk at the looks the Gods were giving us.

"Alright, alright enough with the greetings and stuff." Mr. D said. "Can we get back to what just happened out there Hestia?"

Annala smirked. "I believe my name is now Annala." She said proudly. "And as to what I did, it is simple: I brought order, just as my name says and just as I always have done." And she watched as the other Gods had their mouths opened in shock.

Once things had settled down she continued. "Those who had died 100 years ago and later on after that, they have been brought back. Your cities and countries are rebuilt. But the Mist is broken, the monsters are gone, and now both sides of this world know the existence of the other. As the rulers of this world you must now lead the mortals to prosperity. For if you allow your personal greed take over you, then you are all doomed."

I had to admit that made sense to me. But right now I had more important matters to deal with. "I'll speak with Axxon and Brutaka, have the Veil do a quick sweep of the planet to make sure there are no Fade forces remaining."

"How do we know that they won't try to take over just like the Fade did?" Hermes asked.

This time I spoke. "Well they do have an arrogant I'll admit, but their loyal to Chaos so they won't cause any trouble."

They seemed to be okay with that statement. Then Poseidon, I mean dad, turned to look at me. "And what shall you do my son?"

I sighed, wishing he didn't call me that. "Well we need to head back to base. Because I have a feeling that Apocalypse won't be hiding for too long." I said.

This time Annabeth spoke. "Wait, what about Chad and Crystal?"

I turned to look at Annala, wondering if she knew as well. The look she gave me was a clear sign that she did, and that it was okay. I looked directly at my ex-girlfriend. "From what I know, Chaos took them for some reason."

Annala nodded, "Know this everyone. Great changes are about to happen. Not just here, but throughout all existence, and nothing can stop it. Decisions must be carefully if we are to make sure that this change does not doom us all."

And with that the council was adjourned. As the Vanguards headed out I saw that from the corner of my eye Annabeth walking towards me. "I'll be there in a minute." I told Wolf who was staring at me.

Just as I was about to walk over to her I heard a loud. "Big Brother!" And suddenly I was pulled into a strong hug by none other then Tyson. Even after 10,000 years my little brother was childish as ever. Coming up from behind him was Poseidon.

"You weren't about to go without saying goodbye to us weren't you son?" The God of the Sea asked.

I scratched my head, a little embarrassed at that. "Well, I wasn't really sure. After all that happened…"

"I want to go with you Big Brother!" Tyson exclaimed out of the blues.

I was shocked; really I was not expecting this. "I don't know Tyson, it won't be exactly safe."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to lose you Big Brother." He said stubbornly.

I sighed and looked at Poseidon. He gave me a sheepish shrugged. Then I turned to look at Tyson. "Sure. Why not?"

Tyson cheered in joy and started running around the room. It took five minutes to stop him and by then Poseidon had left. I told Lory to take Tyson to the others when I heard a voice from behind. "You wouldn't happen to have room for one more?"

I turned around and was face to face with Annabeth Chase. Now looking closely at her, I could tell she had been crying a lot since the kids had gone missing. "Are you sure you want to go? I can't promise that you'll be able to do what you want." I said.

Annabeth just sighed. "When the kids were born, all I wanted to do was too keep them safe, even if that meant marrying jerks like Mark. But now that he's gone, and the kids are somewhere else, there's no point for me to stay."

I looked at her for a few seconds, remembering everything that we've been through. I realized that I could never be truly rid of her. And so with that in mind I slowly raised my hand to her, which she took gladly. Soon the two of us walked out of the throne room towards the other Vanguards, who were already helping Tyson with his stuff. Annala was with them but at a distance and Russell was there as well, along with Grover and Juniper.

I shook Grover's hand. "Come to see us off buddy?" I asked

Grover shrugged, "Pretty much, though Russell would like to say something."

Russell walked up to me, his head down and shuffling his hooves. "Um, I want to say I'm sorry. About what happened to Chad and Crystal." He said nervously.

I smirked, and then pat him on the shoulder. "No hard feelings kid, I knew that you were doing what you thought was right." I told him. As I was talking to him Ram came over to Grover and gave him a handshake.

"Been nice seeing you again son." Ram said. Grover smiled at his dad as the two hugged one another. After Ram said goodbye to him, Juniper and Russell, Annala came up to me.

"Morkain I believe you should know that I will not be coming with you." She said.

That surprised me. "Why not?"

Annala smiled. "Despite my transformation back to my original form, I am still this planet's hearth. I must remain here until I can create a new way for a new hearth."

That wasn't very comforting, but I had to go with it. And I also I had to let Chaos know about all of this, if he didn't know already. So with all us here we all zapped ourselves back to the Fortress of the Vanguards on the planet Chairos, the only planet in the Void and home to the Firstborn. It was a giant blue planet with a large fleet defending it. If you had a bird's eye view of the place, then it would look like one giant city. With advanced buildings beyond anything ever built, also with AA cannons almost everywhere.

While the others were showing Annabeth and Tyson, I headed towards Chaos's tower, where Chaos isolated himself. When I entered the top room floor, it looked the same as always. The walls were covered in ancient writing, glowing blue. The room was a mix of an outdoors garden and a laboratory. Flowers were in neatly pots dug into the ground. A small river was flowing all around the room, with bridges built on top of them in each corner of the room. Machines were hanging from the ceiling, walls and floors, tubes attached into them with liquid pouring into them. Shelves and tables were filled with books, notes and blueprints of different types of designs and certain history contexts. And in the middle of the room was a giant pit with a great fire coming out of it. It would change color every five seconds. And at the other side of the room was Annotar, working on something. He only wore a white cloak with a hood over his face. When he turned around and showed me his blue eyes, the only thing visible under that hood.

"Master Chaos" I said as I bowed.

"Blade, or Havoc is it? I'm glad you came we have much to discuss. And please call me Annotar, since you've already discovered my true identity." He said in a deep voice.

I nodded and came forward. Once I was close enough I asked, "Where are my kids?"

Not even moving or flinching at the tone of my voice, Annotar pointed towards the right, and a large door appeared behind the wall. "They're in there. In hibernation, but their minds are active, helping them hone their new powers and enhance their skills."

"Why?" I asked as I stared at the door.

"Because they are needed in the future. And they must be fully prepared for what is to come. Sorvak is let loose, and soon the greatest evil in all of existence shall be awaken. And he will crave both freedom and vengeance."

I stared at the door one last time before turning my focus back at Annotar. "What about this portable prison? The one holding your brother Teravicus?" I asked.

Annotar put down what he was working on. "I've already informed Muaka about the whole thing and he has strengthened his defenses." Then he turned to face me. "But for now we must prepare…for war."

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

In the deepest, darkest part of the Void, a large red planet, almost an exact replica of Chairos, could be seen. Thousands of spacecrafts could be seen in orbit, hovering over the planet. Down below tall towers could be seen hovering over dirty clouds, with hover cars flying everywhere. In the center city a mighty fortress/palace stood, with a large dome in the middle with four towers on each corner of it.

On top of a landing platform where several hooded people were standing, there was a bright flash. When it died down there were six people standing in its place, one of them was Apocalypse.

The hooded people bowed at the return of their master. "Lord Apocalypse. Welcome home."

Bloodsound scanned the area. "Six survivors: Apocalypse, Deathsting, Bloodsound, Terminator, Feral and Quake."

Apocalypse merely snarled. "The others were to weak, let them rot." He said as he walked inside. "I'll be in the throne room. No one interruptions."

A few minutes later the leader of the Destroyers entered a round shape room. The place glowed with red light, and had statues of golems and gargoyles. On the opposite side of the door was a throne on top of several sets of stairs. And in the center was a giant orb floating in mid air. The moment Apocalypse entered the room; the orb began to fill up with pitch-black smoke. Once the smoke had fully covered the orb, to red eyes appeared and stared right at the Destroyer, who immediately bowed before the giant orb.

"High King of Terror, Teravicus." He said in a respectful voice.

The orb hummed in content with that. Then it spoke in a deep sinister voice. "At long last, my herald has returned."

"Yes Master" Apocalypse said. "I've already told Bloodsound to prepare the fleet for launch in a few hours."

"And what about your plans to free me?" Teravicus asked.

"I've already begun organizing a team to deploy to go after it. Once they locate its guardian, it will be easy for them to capture it." Sorvak replied.

"Good, good" Teravicus said. "Soon the war shall commence once more and this time, I shall be the victor!"

* * *

><p>Deep in space, away from the Void and Earth, a black ship, so black that it almost blended in with its surroundings, could be seen floating. There were small lights around the ship, indicating that it was functional. Inside, the same masked man could be seen walking down a hallway, his halberd in his right hand. Soon he entered a room that had a long table with seven chairs, three on the right and three on the left with one at the end.<p>

The masked being sat down in the chair at the end of the table. Then he pressed a button and images began to shimmer in the other chairs. Soon images of people began to appear, six people, one in each chair.

The one at the far right spoke first, "How long has it been? How long since we've all come together like this?"

"10,000 years, that's how long it's been." The man on the left in the middle replied.

The one on the left who was close to the masked man then spoke. "So I assume everything went exactly as planned?"

The masked man nodded, "Yes everything is going just as I predicted."

"So what is our next step?" The man in the middle on the right asked.

The masked man pulled out his book and began to read it as he spoke. "Now we must make preparations, gather forces and tie up any loose ends. Because…" He paused to close his book. "…in 9,000 years."

**Well that's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm not sure when I'll have the sequel up because I'll be working on my book.**

**Wacko12**


	32. Sequel Out

**The Sequel "Stones of Chaos" Is now up. Read it and enjoy.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
